


We Meet Again

by Megane_No_Takanofu



Series: Mahou Clover Z [2]
Category: Momoiro Clover Z
Genre: Gen, Japanese Bands, Magical Girls, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 57,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane_No_Takanofu/pseuds/Megane_No_Takanofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the year 3050, the story revolves around the descendents of Momoiro Clover Z over a millennia after the Battle of Clover Academy. The girls have been reincarnated again and are unknowingly attending Clover Academy together as each of them are paired up as childhood friends. But they continuously struggle against these strange incidents caused by their dormant Magic and are unaware of their true abilities until the reincarnation of their Princess enters their lives once more. But learning the truth created harsh consequences as the girls face an unlikely enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the Transfers

**Author's Note:**

> This story will include rare instances of graphic violence so adding the tag is just for precautions.
> 
> Due to this being a fanfic revolving around a Japanese idol group, I will be using multiple honorifics throughout this fic and those related to it. I will also be using different titles due to the repetitiveness and a sudden feeling of discomfort when the English translation is used.
> 
> -san: An honorific usually used when referring to a stranger and/or acquaintance or as a form of respect. Often found when referring to someone using their last name. Sometimes found when used at the end of the first name depending on the relationship between characters.  
> -chan: An honorific used as a form of endearment. Often used with female names  
> -kun: Another honorific used as a form of endearment. Often used with male names but sometimes used for females when addressing them with their last names.  
> -chi/n: Another honorific used as a form of endearment. Although not used, it is sometimes combined with the person's first name to create their nickname if it ends with an "i" (Shiori-chin=Shiorin, Akari-chin=Akarin)  
> -neesan/-neechan: An honorific used when referring to a sister or sister figure.  
> -sama: An honorific that holds the most respect. Often used to those of higher power such as monarchy or a servant referring to his/her master.  
> Hime: a title that translates to "Princess". It is also used as a name but in this story, it refers to the title used to indicate a character  
> Sensei: a title that translates to "Teacher".  
> Onii-chan: a title most often used when referring to an older brother.

**_Year 3050: Tokyo, Japan_ **

“Kanae! You’re going to be late!” a voice shouted from the first floor of a two-floor house that seemed to have resembled a house from the Edo era.

“Hm…?” A young girl of age 15 opened her eyes that shined a fiery red. “Heh?” She looked at the clock next to her bed before she shot up into a sitting position. “HEH?”

_That’s me, Kanae Momota. I’m fifteen years old and in my third year of middle school. Nice to meetcha!_

Kanae quickly combed her crimson red hair before tying it up into a ponytail with a black ribbon. She rushed downstairs in her white seifuku before heading into the kitchen. “Onii-chan! Why didn’t you wake me up earlier?!” she whined as she tied her blue-trimmed white bow that was attached to her matching sailor collar. Around her neck was a silver necklace with a ruby pendant but was slightly hidden by her collar.

“I tried many times, Kanae,” a boy with mahogany hair chided as he washed the dishes. “Hurry up and eat before I leave without you!”

Kanae stuck her tongue out before noticing three sets of dishes in the sink. “Eh? Where’s Mom and Dad?”

“Dad headed off to his business trip and Mom went to work. If you woke up earlier, you would’ve seen them head out.”

Kanae stuck out her tongue at her brother again before starting to eat. “You’re always such a sourpuss in the morning.”

“Speak for yourself… Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“Hm?”

“Good-luck-charms,” Kanao said, emphasizing each syllable. “The ones Grandma gave you.”

“Mou. You know I keep them with me. I always wear my pendant and the other three are in my bag.”

Kanao sighed. “Just hurry up.”

~

Kanae quickly slipped on her shoes as Kanao opened the door so the two could walk to school, Clover Academy.

“Hurry up. I don’t want to be held responsible for your tardiness.”

“I’m coming!” Kanae walked out the door before walking.

Kanao slung the jacket of his uniform over his shoulder as well as his school bag. “Looks like those weird natural mishaps have started again,” he commented as the two walked past the scorch marks on the brick walls that separated the houses from the streets.

Kanae jumped over a large crack on the sidewalk. “It’s a good thing it’s summer or we’ll be covered in snow again…”

“But we can also get floods and rainstorms, Kanae. And once we get floods, we get strong winds that make it worse…”

“Perhaps… This district has always been weird after all these years.”

_Twenty years ago, there have been strange events in the weather that haven’t been solved by meteorologists or scientists. Wildfires would start even at the coldest temperatures, large cracks in the streets and sidewalks despite the lack of earthquakes, floods during the summer and blizzards during the winter, even strong winds or thunderstorms. No one was sure how or why they started so they made sure to fix everything as soon as possible once the events stop for the day so we can continue our lives like it never happened._

“Hey. Do you think it has to do with those weird monsters that appeared a thousand years ago?” Kanae asked,” My teacher said that back in the 21st century, there were these monsters that appeared for a day or two but what destroyed them was something similar to these incidents…”

“Now you’re talking crazy, Kanae. I’m pretty sure those who wrote about those things had no idea what they were saying. I mean really. Monsters? Monsters don’t exist.”

“You can’t be too sure, Onii-chan. Many things can happen.”

~MS~

“Kanae-chan!”

Kanae found herself tackled in a hug as she fell back, only to find a certain pigtailed blonde holding onto her. “Mina!” she cried, trying to get out of the girl’s hold. “At least let me get to my seat first!”

“You’re always so cold, Kanae-chan…” the girl pouted as she looked at her friend with pleading pale orange eyes.

_That’s Mina Tamai. She’s 14 but visits from the second-year class before class starts. I’m not sure why but she has an overwhelming amount of affection towards me that has been misinterpreted for a while until everything was explained._

“Can’t I at least go to school without being hugged like this?”

Mina pouted as she sat on the floor, playing with an amber pendant that hanged from her neck. “You’re so boring, Kanae-chan. I never see you since you have basketball practice.”

“No one said you couldn’t watch…”

“Really?”

“Whatever you think is okay. Now get back to class before my teacher catches you.”

“Okay~ See you later, Kanae-chan!” Mina jumped to her feet before running off.

Kanae let out a sigh before standing up and heading over to her seat by the window. “At least I made it in time…” She rested her chin on the palm of her hand as she looked at the board. She slowly closed her eyes but didn’t notice her pendant slightly glowing.

**_Shoukyaku!_ **

“Ow!” Kanae jumped up when she felt something burning her face. She gently rubbed the area that got burned as her pendant stopped glowing. “What the…?”

The bell rang as the door opened, making everyone stand by their seats as the teacher entered. Kanae noticed it wasn’t their regular teacher, Ms. Sato.

“Good morning!” the class rep greeted, making everyone repeat after her as they gave a bow.

“Good morning,” the new teacher said as he fixed his black-rimmed glasses that covered his silver eyes. He seemed to have neatly combed black hair with silver tips but was a bit ruffled from Kanae’s view. He was quite young, young enough to be a student teacher or one that just finished his teaching classes as he wore a dark grey dress shirt and black dress pants.

“Before we begin. During the weekend, your teacher, Ms. Sato, got into an accident and will be in extensive medical care until further notice. Until she returns, I will be taking her place.” He faced the board before writing his name. “I’m Ryouki Hamasaki. Call me Hamasaki or Hamasaki-sensei if you must.” He looked back at the class and smiled, only to send chills down the students’ spines when it seemed to give off a menacing aura. “Sa. Let’s get started on attendance.”

~~

“Is it really true, Kanae-chan? Having a cute guy as your teacher?” Mina asked as the two sat on the roof of the middle school’s section of the academy for lunch.

Kanae gave a nod. “Since Sato-sensei is on medical leave, Hamasaki-sensei will be taking her place. But really? Cute? Did the girls actually say that about him?”

“That’s what I got from the other second-year students who are closer to your wing!”

“I wouldn’t say cute but he is pretty young,” the older girl said as she took a bite of her lunch. “I just find it strange… having someone substitute even though we know nothing about as a new teacher.”

“How strange?”

“Not sure. Maybe it’s just a weird feeling…” She continued to eat before taking a sip from her thermos.

Mina took a bite out of her curry-flavored udon as she was deep in thought. She soon remembered something. “Hm? Hamasaki?”

Kanae looked at her. “Yea, why?”

Mina shook her head. “It’s just… I thought I remembered running into someone in the first-year hallway who got lost… Her name is also Hamasaki and she just transferred… They couldn’t be related… could they?”

“It’s possible but Hamasaki is a common name…”

“I guess… It would be too much of a coincidence, anyway…”


	2. New Encounters

Kanae twirled her pencil as she looked through her notes.

_“They couldn’t be related… could they?”_

_“It shouldn’t be possible… It’s too rare for a new teacher to be related to a student…”_

Kanae didn’t notice the piece of chalk flying at her as it hit her head. “Itta…”

“Momota. Pay attention to the lesson,” Ryouki chided.

“S-sorry, sir…”

From the front of the room, a girl with forest green hair and emerald eyes looked back at her notes, fixing her thick-rimmed black glasses as her free hand fiddled with an emerald pendant around her neck.

_H-hello… I’m Eriko Ariyasu. I’m fourteen years old and I’m in the third year of middle school. Pleased to meet you._

A hand tapped her shoulder as she looked back to find a girl with long ocean blue hair and aqua eyes. “Eriko. Can I borrow your eraser for a second?" she whispered.

_Hi. I’m Hikari Hayami. I’m also fourteen years old and in the third year of middle school. Nice to meet you._

"Ah. Sure." Eriko took hold of the pink eraser on her desk before handing it to the taller girl. "Here."

"Thanks."

~MS~

"I thought I said I don't need you to pick me up after school every day," a young girl of thirteen whined. She accidentally got her long magenta hair stuck when she grabbed the strap of her bag before letting go so she won’t pull on it.

_Hi~. I’m Haruno Sasaki. I’m thirteen years old and in my first year of middle school. Nice to meet you._

An older girl nervously combed her fingers through her raven hair before looking at the girl, her violet eyes struggling to remain strong for a glare. "Haruno. I promised your mother that I would take care of you ever since you enrolled here since we're neighbors."

_N-nice to meet you… I’m Yayoi Takagi. I’m sixteen years old and in my first year of high school._

"I'm in middle school now! I can take care of myself!" Haruno stomped off.

"Haruno!" Yayoi went after the girl as the two walked past Kanae who stopped to wait for Kanao since practice was cancelled.

She sighed. "He’s late…" She started to head back in but noticed a small girl sitting at the front steps as she was going through a notebook. "Hm?" She walked over. "Um… Are you waiting for someone?"

"Eh?" The girl looked up, her grey eyes filled with confusion as they gained a green tint. She shook her head. "U-uh… Please pardon me… I'm just waiting for Hamasaki-sensei since he has some last-minute work to do. He wants to make sure I get home safely." She shyly brushed a strand of midnight blue hair from her face.

"Hamasaki? The new substitute teacher for the third year students?"

"Y-yes. Ah. I’m sorry." The girl stood up. "My name is Tomoko Hamasaki. I’m one of the first year students here. Nice to meet you." She gave a small bow.

"L-likewise... I’m Kanae Momota. I'm in the third year class with Hamasaki-sensei."

"Really? Was he good on his first day? He was really nervous this morning..."

"Y-yea... He's fine."

The girl let out a relieved sigh. "I’m relieved, then… He was really nervous about teaching his first class…"

"What are you talking about with one of my students, Tomoko?" a voice questioned as a hand rested on Tomoko's hand.

"P-Papa!" Tomoko cried as she recognized it to be Kanae's teacher.

"Tomoko. Remember to address me as Sensei on school grounds. It wouldn’t be right if you address me like that in front of others. Especially your peers."

"S-sorry…"

He looked over at Kanae. "Please excuse us, Miss Momota. But thank you for keeping Tomoko company when I was busy." He gave a bow but made Tomoko do the same with his hand on her head.

"I-it’s fine, sir. I didn't mind…"

"Then I'll see you tomorrow, Momota." Hamasaki-sensei started to take his leave.

"Bye bye, Momota-san. I’ll see you again." Tomoko followed the teacher as Kanae sighed.

_"Hamasaki-sensei's daughter, huh…? I guess Mina was right…"_

Kanae didn't notice the sapphire pendant in her bag glowing as it started to shake a little. She soon felt the ground shaking as the water fountain nearby exploded, letting the water pour out from the pressure.

"Ah!" She started to run out the gates before bumping into her brother. "Onii-chan!"

"Why are you in a rush, Kanae?" Kanao groaned.

"O-onii-chan! The water fountain blew out and the ground was shaking!"

"That would explain why I felt a small earthquake..." He let out a sigh. "No helping it then. Let’s just head home before something else happens."

"O-okay…" Kanae followed her brother home as she became worried, unsure how those kinds of events keep happening.

~MS~

“I’m home…” Yayoi said as she entered her home after helping Haruno unlock her front door despite the younger girl’s protests. She heard something as a small orange cat padded towards her. She bent down and gently petted it. “I’m home, Ren-kun.” She took off her shoes before stepping in. “Onii-chan! Are you home yet?” she called as she placed her schoolbag on the couch. She went to go open the back door before finding a note.

_Doki. I’m heading to work early. Feel free to eat any snacks that I left for you. But make sure to check on the back once in a while. Our new neighbors apparently have training simulators. –Renio_

“Simulators?” Yayoi soon heard a crash. She ran out to the backyard to find a katana pierced through the fence that separated her house from her neighbor’s. “Eh?!”

“I’m sorry!” The katana disappeared as a face popped up over the fence. “S-sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I-it’s fine… You must be Mr. Hamasaki’s daughter who just transferred to Clover.”

“Yeah. Papa wanted me to practice but he accidentally set it on professional than beginner since he was using it last night. I’m sorry. I’m Tomoko Hamasaki. I’m in the first year class in the middle school. Nice to meet you.”

“Tomoko? Heh… My name’s Yayoi Takagi. I’m in the first year class at the high school. Nice to meet you, too.”

“Tomoko? Did something happen with the simulator?” a voice asked.

Tomoko turned back. “Papa. Y-yeah. I forgot to reset it so it was set on ‘Professional Mode’ and one of them accidentally had their sword go through our neighbor’s fence.”

“Heh?” Ryouki climbed up the fence before seeing Yayoi. “Forgive us for the intrusion. We should’ve been more careful.”

“I-it’s fine, sir. It didn’t cause a lot of damage. Eh… I’m Yayoi Takagi. I’m Takagi’s daughter.”

“I see. I’m Ryouki Hamasaki, your new neighbor along with my daughter. Pleasure to meet you.” Ryouki took a closer look at her. “You look a lot like the high school student I saw waiting outside the middle school.”

“Ah. Y-yes. I was told to pick up my neighbor who’s in Tomoko’s year.”

“I see. Well sorry for interrupting you. We should head inside, Tomoko.”

“O-okay. It was nice meeting you, Takagi-san.” The two disappeared from behind the fence.

“Y-yea… Nice meeting you…”

Yayoi didn’t notice the pendant around her neck slightly glowing before a lightning bolt appeared and struck the telephone pole. “HEH?! Again?!” She quickly ran inside to go check on the house, hoping the lightning didn’t hit the power lines and short-circuit them.

“Ah~ Why does it always have to be lightning?” she whined as she went to go look for the power supply box.

~MS~

Ryouki poked Tomoko in the head with a ruler. “You should’ve checked everything before turning it on,” he chided before gently tapping the girl on the head with the measuring instrument. “I’ve raised you better than that.”

“Sorry… I guess I forgot about your usual night sessions…”

“Try to be careful next time or the next thing getting hit is someone’s head.”

“Okay…”

Ryouki sighed before looking away. “So what would you like for dinner?”

The small girl thought for a moment before suggesting, “Hamburger steak?”

Ryouki smiled and looked at the girl. “You know me too much.”

Tomoko smiled, knowing how much her father loves making and eating the dish.

~MS~

Kanae twirled her pencil as she looked at the homework problems, her free hand fiddling with a glass charm that had a bear surrounded in fire. She looked at the glass charm and gently rubbed her thumb against it. It was strange how the charm was passed down for generations along with the two pendants. No one in her family was ever sure how or why it started but made sure to keep up with tradition, hoping to find an answer as to why they’re passed down and if there’s a connection.

She placed it back onto her desk as she rested it next to a charm of a similar design but with a black dragon surrounded by blue stars and stared at the two, trying to figure out how they’re related. “Hm?” She placed the charms closer together before noticing the seven stripes on the bottom were identical in style and pattern. “Wha…?” She lined up the stripes and noticed they would continue on to the charm next to it, something not often seen when a design is specified. “Heh? They’re connected?”

Her pendant started to glow before flames surrounded her hand. She looked at it and screamed. “What the heck?!”


	3. Strange Turn of Events

Kanae waved her hand around in panic, hoping to extinguish the flames. “What the heck is this?!”

Her bedroom door slid open as Kanao rushed in. “Kanae! What happened?!” He stopped when he noticed her flailing her arm. “…What the heck are you doing, you idiot?”

“Heh…?” Kanae stopped and looked at her hand to find it perfectly fine. “Wha…?” She looked at her brother as she blushed. “Onii-chan! My hand was on fire before!”

“Yea, right. Let me see.” Kanao took hold of her wrist and looked at her hand. “No burns. Your hand wouldn’t have been on fire if your hand is fine.”

Kanae’s face turned red and pulled away. “At least believe me this time!”

“Well if that’s what you think, might as well. But Mom and Dad will think you’re crazy for thinking that.”

~MS~

Tomoko gently hugged her legs as she was watching some tokusatsu on the television. She looked into the kitchen where Ryouki was seen making the hamburger meat, insisting he could do it on his own.

“Papa. A lot of the girls in my class kept telling me to be careful because of weird things happening in this district. Have you’ve heard anything about them?”

“The staff members have told me that strange accidents have been occurring for a while,” Ryouki replied as he tossed a handful of hamburger meat between his hands to make a patty. “Strange wildfires, vines growing out, multiple earthquakes in certain areas, floods, blizzards, pipes bursting, and lightning storms. But I’m sure the two of us will be fine.”

“We will?”

“That’s what I heard. But usually no one gets hurt and there’s not too much damage. No one has figured out how or why they happen.”

“Hmm… So that’s how it is… But hopefully they’ll stop. I’m sure whatever’s causing it will make them stop.”

“Hopefully. Why don’t you try to find out who or what is causing them and ask them to stop?”

Tomoko giggled at the joke. “I’ll do my best!”

_“Momoiro Clover…Z!”_

Tomoko looked back at the TV to find an anime of five girls dressed in costumes similar to Super Sentai as music was playing in the background. “Eh?”

“What?”

“Momoiro Clover… Z? A few of them look like a few girls I met today…”

“Well it is an anime so sometimes they might look like other people. But make sure not to watch too much. You still have to study.”

“I know~”

_“Henshin!”_

~MS~

Eriko opened her bedroom door before finding vines wrapped around the walls. “More of them?!” she cried. She took hold of the trimmers as she cut the vines to prevent them from flooding her room. “You guys are everywhere…” She trimmed the vines before one took hold of her by the waist and lifted her into the air, hanging her upside down as she took hold of her skirt so it wouldn’t fall. “Stop that! Onii-chan! Help me!”

Footsteps were heard as a boy with dark hair and forest green eyes appeared at the doorway. “Again?!” he exclaimed.

“Don’t look, Onii-chan!”

Momotaro quickly covered his eyes, his cheeks burning. “S-sorry!” He tilted his head towards the ground to take hold of the trimmers after taking a peek. He held it out as Eriko took hold of them. He quickly got under her before taking hold of her shoulders and flipped her right-side up, allowing her to cut the vines before she landed on the ground.

Eriko sighed. “I just don’t know how I get caught in them when my back is turned…”

“Well… You were the type to like plants… Maybe that’s how they return your feelings. C’mon. Let’s finish cleaning before helping Mom with dinner.”

“Sure…”

Eriko quickly trimmed the vines as Momotaro picked them up before bringing them outside for composting. He walked passed their mother who noticed the vines. “Hm? It happened again?” she asked.

“Yea… I guess they like Eriko too much. Enough to catch her when she’s not looking.”

“That’s for sure… Funny how it only happens to her.”

A crash was heard from upstairs. “I thought I trimmed you already!”

Momotaro sighed. “It never ends…”

~MS~

Kanae yawned as she walked to school. “Hmm… Even after researching, there’s still nothing about the flames and charms…” she groaned.

She walked passed an intersection before bumping into someone. “Ah!” She regained her footing.

“I-I’m sorry!”

“It’s fine…” Kanae looked up to find Tomoko. “Ah. Tomoko.”

“Momota-san. G-good morning,” Tomoko greeted with a smile.

“’Morning…” Kanae soon noticed something. “Eh? Hamasaki-sensei isn’t with you in the morning?”

Tomoko shook her head. “Papa likes to get to work as early as possible so I tend to walk to school by myself. How about you?”

“I usually walk with my brother but since he doesn’t have morning practice today, I decided to let him sleep a little longer.”

“Ah. I see.” The two continued to walk. “Um… Momota-san. Do you know anything about those weird natural incidences everyone talks about? Papa told me that no one knows the true reason why they start.”

“Hm… I don’t think I can help you that much… They’ve been happening for longer than I could remember. Sorry.”

“Really? Hmm… I was hoping I would know more about it. Usually things like those don’t happen in towns and cities.”

“That’s for sure…” Kanae soon remembered something. “Ah. Hey, Tomoko. Do you know anything about spontaneous combustion?”

“Spontaneous combustion? As in a fire igniting without a reason or cause?”

“Yea. Something like that.”

“Hm… Usually it mostly depends on the environment but it takes more than just fire coming out of thin air. Why?”

“Well… I might sound crazy and even though we don’t know each other that well… I guess my hand started to catch fire yesterday for no reason. The flames disappeared as soon as they came and nothing happened. Is that weird?”

“It’s possible but Papa told me that strange things happen from time to time. Maybe this is related to those weird accidents I’ve heard about.”

“M-maybe…”

The sapphire pendant in Kanae’s bag started to glow again before they heard an explosion. They looked back to find a fire hydrant blow out as it formed a geyser.

“Wha…? Just like yesterday…” Kanae murmured, surprised how a similar explosion happened. She soon heard police sirens. “Dang it!”

“Eh?”

“It’s nothing! Just run!” Kanae took hold of Tomoko’s wrist before leading her to the school in a rush, only to have the pendant glow brighter as the ground started to shake, causing the top half of a telephone to collapse. “What the-? What’s with all these weird things happening today?!”

The two ran through the school gates until a vine shot out from a tree and took hold of Tomoko’s wrist. “Ah!”

Kanae felt herself being pulled back and found the vine as another took hold of Tomoko’s neck. “Tomoko!” She took hold of the vine and tried to pry it off the girl. Her eyes soon glowed as her pendant glowed as well. Flames surrounded her hands once more, burning the vines that quickly released the girls before retreating. “Are you serious?! Plants attacking people?!” Kanae faltered when she found more vines. “Run! Before they grab us again!” She quickly dragged the girl into the school and closed the door as the vines crashed into the wood, making them fall to the ground.

“These were the types of accidents everyone’s talking about…?” Tomoko murmured as she looked back at the entranceway. She reached for her neck and noticed she didn’t feel any pain. _“But I was sure I felt something burning…”_ Her grey eyes turned violet before finding a black fog seep from the cracks in the door. “Wh-what is that…?”

_Crown… Give us the Crown…_

The two backed away as they found the fog turning into strange creatures with red eyes.

_Give us the Crown, Fire Mage…_

”Fire Mage?” Kanae tightly held onto the small girl, her eyes giving off a soft glow.

The monsters jumped at the two as the girls shielded themselves.

**_Shoukyaku!_ **

A ring of fire surrounded the two before a dragon of flames appeared behind Kanae. The monsters stopped and let out a shriek before starting to retreat. The dragon gave chase before surrounding them with its flames and swallowed them whole. It looked back at the two girls as Kanae looked at it in shock.

“A dragon…?”

The dragon smiled before disappearing.

Tomoko collapsed to her knees as Kanae held onto her. “Wha…?”

“It came from this way!”

Messy footsteps were heard as students started to gather. “Whoa…” They soon noticed the scorch marks at the entrance.

“Tomoko!” “Kanae-chan!” Ryouki and Mina pushed through the crowd and rushed towards the two.

“You okay?!” Ryouki asked as he held onto his daughter. Tomoko gave a small nod, her eyes orange from the shock.

Mina tightly held onto her friend. “You got me worried! What happened?! How did you not get burned?!”

“I’m fine, Mina…” Kanae pulled away. “I think I know what was causing these accidents…”

“Eh?”

~~

“Heh? You’re kidding right? Magic?” Mina asked as the two walked through the shopping district. Due to the fire incident, the school decided to shut down for the day to investigate the situation and repair existing damages, knowing it’s unsafe for students to be at risk.

“That’s what I think… Mina, your parents gave you a glass charm, right? You showed it to me a few years ago.”

“That thing?” Mina reached into her pocket to take out a glass charm that had a design with a bowl of curry with seven colored stripes in the background. “Here. I don’t understand why you need it.”

Kanae took out her two charms and held them together. “Look at this. These two have the same stripes and look as if they continue on.”

“Really?” Curious, Mina took hold of hers before placing it next to the black charm. “Hm… It doesn’t match here…”

“Try the other side.”

Mina placed it next to the one with flames. “…It does… How…?”

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out… When I found out, my hand went on fire but I wasn’t hurt and my brother said nothing happened. It was almost like Magic or something… But if you have a charm that is similar in design… Is it possible our families are connected?”

“Hmm… Well my parents did say that a member of our family has attended school here but the school was destroyed and wasn’t rebuilt until 50 years ago… What about yours?”

“Same for my family… But is it possible that if these charms are connected to these incidents, there are other people who have them?”

“What are you saying? Talking crazy things. Did your hair get burnt or something?”

“Mina! Listen to me! Strange things are happening and you’re trying to ignore it!”

“Well… Not much happens at my house… My block only receives earthquakes but no damage.”

“Earthquakes? …I think that happened when I was walking to school… then a fire hydrant blew up…”

“Fire hydrant? Is that even possible? They’re supposed to be able to handle that kind of tremor.” Mina tried not to laugh.

“Mina! You’re not helping!”

“Sorry, sorry. So did anything else happen when you were walking?”

“Hm… Well one of the telephone poles suddenly snapped and fell… and then there were vines that were attacking us at the entrance… Once we got inside-“

“We? I didn’t see Kanao with you.”

“Ah… I was walking with Hamasaki-sensei’s daughter since I-” She stopped in her tracks as she paused, her eyes giving a short glow in realization.

Mina looked at her. “Since you what?”

“They started to happen when I was walking with her… But… those monsters…”

“Monsters? Okay, are you sure you weren’t daydreaming when you were walking?”

“I’m telling the truth! We were inside the school and weird monsters appeared and attacked us! And then out of nowhere, some dragon appeared and ate them and created those burn marks!”

Mina started to laugh. “Monsters and dragons?! You’re officially insane, Kanae!”

Kanae started to pout. “I am not! Look, Mina! There’s something going on and if we follow this, we might get to the bottom of it!”  
“Yea, yea. But how are we going to do that?”

“I don’t know! We just find out who’s been experiencing these weird things up close or something!”

~MS~

Ryouki gently brushed Tomoko’s hair back to inspect her neck. “Are you sure they grabbed you here?”

“Y-yeah…”

“Well I don’t see anything… Not even bruises. So you saw those accidents up close?”

Tomoko gave a small nod and looked at her father. “Papa… Are you sure everything will be okay? With monsters appearing and strange disasters happening even though not many people are hurt…”

“Well I’m sure everything will be fine as long as we’re careful. I’m surprised it took about a week until we started to see them.”

“That’s true…”

Ryouki rested a hand on her head. “I’m sure it’s not a lot to worry about, Tomoko. I’m sure you’ll be safe next time…”

“O-okay…”


	4. Uncovering the Past

****Eriko gently swung back and forth as she sat on the park swing. “Hikari… You saw what happened, right?” she asked, looking at her friend who stood on the swing next to her.

“I think so… You’re talking about that geyser, right?”

Eriko gave a small nod. “The geyser… telephone pole… vines… It’s like everything’s happening more frequently and we don’t know why…”

“Yea… And then there were those scorch marks found around Momota-san and an underclassman. Has anything happened to you lately?”

The small girl shook her head. “Other than the fact that the plants in my room keep lifting me off the ground, nothing really happens… What about you?”

“Same here… But instead of vines, it’s more of what happens with the sinks and water fountains… We had a plumber check and he said everything’s fine even though I end up getting wet from some kind of malfunction…”

“Really?”

“Yea. It’s like they have no control over themselves which I’m pretty sure is impossible for water to move on their own.”

“That’s true… I think the same goes for the plants… Usually they just move depending on how they grow… But having them suddenly grab people…”

“You don’t think it has to do with what happened this morning, right?”

“It’s possible… But that’s weird… Do you think Momota might know what’s going on?”

“Maybe…”

~MS~

“I thought I told you that you don’t have to follow me everywhere!” Haruno pouted as she looked back at Yayoi who followed close behind.

“Well I can’t let you walk around alone since I’m still responsible for you,” Yayoi said,” I was told to take care of you during school hours even during emergency shut-downs. You know better than to try to run off on your own like this.”

“Since when were you ever protective of someone before? I can just call Onii-chan so he can watch me!”

“Your mom said that he’s still working at the other side of town until tonight. You know you can’t risk that.”

“Stop treating me like a child, Yayoi! I’m not a little girl anymore!”

Yayoi stepped back, offended by the comment. “I-I’m not treating you like a child, Haruno. I’m just doing what I’m told.”

“Well then go home and feed Ren! I’ll just be with my friends!” Haruno stomped off as Yayoi sighed.

She gently fixed her schoolbag as her pendant glowed, only to have a strike of lightning hit a mailbox, making it explode. She looked back and quickly ran away when she saw the destroyed mailbox. “Haruno!”

“Stop following me!” The pink diamond pendant hanging from her neck started to glow as a strong gust appeared, making her shield her eyes and hold her skirt down. She swung her arm down before running away from the older girl.

“Haruno!”

~MS~

Mina looked around her house as she shuffled through the bookshelves. _“Kanae said that our families might know each other before we met… I wonder where the records are…”_

“What are you doing, Minnya?” a voice asked.

Mina turned to find a boy with ruffled dirty blonde hair with a tired look in his orange eyes in the doorway as he bit into a candy bar. “Onii-chan. Do you know where the family records are?”

“Family records? What do you need them for?”

“Kanae was wondering if something connected her family to ours. I want to see if there’s anyone from our family who was close to the Momota family.”

“Hmm… Try checking the chip labeled ‘Family Tree’. It should be stored in the filing cabinet.”

“Ah. Thanks!” Mina quickly ran past her brother and headed to her father’s study. She opened up the filing cabinet before finding a plastic case. She took it out and looked through the labels. “A-ha!” She took hold of a microchip under the “Family Tree” label.

She took out her diamond-shaped phone before finding the small slot. She placed the chip inside as a holographic screen came up, revealing many family photos.

_Please enter keywords._

“Tamai and Momota.”

_Keywords accepted. Now searching for “Tamai” and “Momota”. Search results. “Mina Tamai and Kanae Momota” and “Shiori Tamai and Kanako Momota”. Which files would you like to see?_

“Shiori Tamai and Kanako Momota.”

_Processing… Shiori Tamai. Born 1997 to 2089. Worked as a baker in Momo Café after marriage. Formerly known as Momoiro Clover Z’s member in yellow. Close friends to Kanako Momota and fellow bandmates. Would you like to know more?_

“No, thanks. That’s fine for now.”

_Thank you for your service._

The screen disappeared as Mina removed the chip. “Momoiro Clover Z… Must be that old… being almost a thousand years ago…” She held up her phone as a screen appeared to show a webpage. “Hmmm… Search for ‘Momoiro Clover Z’.” The phone started to process as it showed a photo of five girls dressed in red, yellow, pink, green and purple. “Hm?” She took a closer look and noticed she looked a lot like her ancestor and Kanae looked a lot like Kanako. “Hm?” She found something around the five’s necks and zoomed in, only to find the pendants. She looked for older photos and noticed they didn’t have the pendants until 2015.

“Wha…? How…?”

Her pendant started to glow as she felt a small tremor. “Eh? Another one?” The tremor soon stopped as her brother rushed up.

“You okay?!” he exclaimed.

“I-I;m fine… Onii-chan… You know that anime on TV? Momoiro Clover Z?”

“Yea, what about it?”

“I think it was based off our ancestor and her friends…”

“What makes you think that?”

Mina held out her phone as Shio took hold of it to read the article. “Huh… 21st century idols. How come we didn’t know about Shiori then?”

“I don’t know… I don’t think the descendants of the other four know about them as well… I have to call Kanae.” She took hold of the phone.

“Why? You said she probably doesn’t know.”

“That’s the point. She wants to figure out something that no one knows about and might be able to solve everything…”

“So telling her about our ancestors being idols will help?”

“Maybe…”

~~

“Eh? Idols?” Kanae asked as she looked at the holographic screen showing Mina. “That’s how our families are connected?”

“Apparently. Here’s the list of the members.”

Kanako received a text that held six names. “Six?”

“The webpage said five but it also said that they spent a lot of time with their former sixth member ever since late 2014. Recognize any names?”

“Hmm…” Kanae went through the list before spotting two. “Hm? Hayami and Ariyasu…? I have two girls in my class with the same name.”

“Really?”

“Anything else?”

“Check this out. I looked through the family files and searched up the group and look how weird this is.” Mina sent her friend the picture of the six at on outing. “Look familiar?”

“What?”

“Look at their necks.”

“The family pendants?”

“Yea! They didn’t get the pendants until about late 2014. And the leader looks a lot like you! Almost like you’re a clone of her!”

Kanae took a close look. “Now that I look at it… we do look a lot like Kanako and Shiori… But why…?”

“Maybe if we can get the six of us together, we might get to the bottom of this!”

“But there’s six of us. And I have two pendants and two charms. There must be a seventh member or something.”

“All sources don’t really say anything about a known seventh member after their major debut.”

“Hmm… I think I’ll try to look into that, Mina. Thanks.”

“No problem. It’s the least I could do after you helped me all these years.”

“I guess. I’ll go do some research of my own, then. I think the internet has a few of their concerts somewhere that might mention someone important.”

“Roger! Then should we also check out the other four girls?”

Kanae shook her head. “I don’t think it’s best until we know more. Maybe once I find out more about those monsters I saw this morning.”

“Suit yourself. I’ll go check out some more family files that might mention them. Good night.”

“Good night.” Kanae hanged up before putting away her ruby-shaped phone. _“So I guess they met that long ago… But why did the families separate before reuniting after so long?”_

“Kanae! Time to eat!” Kanao called from downstairs.

“Coming~” Kanae got up before heading downstairs to join her brother.

~MS~

Ryouki took a bite out of his dinner as he looked at Tomoko. “So that’s what happened…”

“So do you think it’s possible? Having all those events happening…” Tomoko said.

“It’s reasonable since there weren’t any potential causes of a fire within the school. But Tomoko. Is it okay if I can ask you a question?”

“Eh? S-sure…”

“You said that you never saw what kind of accidents occur until you started to walk with Momota. Is it possible that the cause of such events could be either one of you or by both of you?”

“Eh? What do you mean?”

“I have raised you for many years and we’re both fully aware of the defect in your eyes. But before we moved to this district, we were perfectly fine. Have you ever had a strange feeling when you were with Momota?”

Tomoko hesitated as she tried to think. “Strange feeling…? I-I think so… When I was with Momota-san when I saw the monsters and a dragon… it was like we were surrounded in fire and the dragon appeared as if he was protecting us… Do you think she is the cause of everything?”

“It’s only an assumption but considering the situation, she might only be responsible for anything involving fire.”

“So the other events?”

“Well from what I heard, there might be five other people… But it’s possible you’re connected to them as well. Usually these events happen at different times, not in order in less than an hour according to those living here for years. Did those monsters say anything?”

“Umm… They said something about a Fire Mage and a crown… What are those about?”

“Fire Mage? …So those monsters associate themselves with mythical ideas…” He soon nodded. “Looks like we need to have a talk with Momota.”

“Eh? Why?”

“Surely she knows something about this but isn’t so sure herself. Hopefully this will resolve the events this district has been dealing with.”

“Okay…”


	5. Discovering the Hidden Power

Kanae scrolled through the list on the electric phonebook as she walked to school. “Hayami… Hayami… Ah. Hayami… Hikari? Fourteen years old… Hmm… Ariyasu… Ariyasu… Ariyasu… E…Eriko? Eriko Ariyasu? Also fourteen… So these two are the ones in my class?” She looked up and started to think before spotting Tomoko. “Tomoko…”

“Heh?” Tomoko looked over and saw Kanae. She quickly looked down. “G-good morning…”

“’Morning… You okay? Considering what happened yesterday…”

Tomoko looked at the girl and noticed she was still concerned of what happened the day prior. “I’m fine… How about you?”

Kanae gave a small nod. “I’m fine. I guess there’s a lot of explaining to do when we get to class…”

“Yeah…” The two started to walk. “Momota-san…”

“Call me Kanae… Since we’re most likely going to be walking together for a while…”

“O-okay… Um… Kanae-san… You saw what happened in the school, right? The dragon and monsters?”

“Yea… My friend thought I was crazy but I still saw them… I guess it wasn’t a dream and I wasn’t crazy… Did Hamasaki-sensei ask about it?”

Tomoko nodded. “When I told him, he was wondering if there was some sort of connection between those who witness the incidents and the incidents themselves… He was hoping he could talk to you and see if you know anything…”

“I see… I guess I don’t blame him… Considering you almost got hurt when you were with me…”

“You shouldn’t blame yourself, Kanae-san… Everyone knows that it’s hard to tell what causes those incidents. It was most likely a coincidence they happened when we were together.”

“Maybe…”

~MS~

Haruno rested her head on her desk as she sighed, feeling a bit guilty for what happened the day before.

_“Since when were you ever protective of someone before? I can just call Onii-chan so he can watch me!”_

_“Stop treating me like a child, Yayoi! I’m not a little girl anymore!”_

_“I guess I was a little hard on her… Since she was the one taking care of me when Mama’s not home…”_

She soon felt a strong gust and stood up to close the window. “Looks like the wind’s picking up again… Even on sunny days…”

~~

Eriko quickly ran through the halls. “Ah~! I can’t afford to be behind schedule!” she cried as she ran.

“Again?!”

Eriko stopped in her tracks to find Hikari whose head was wet as she stood in front of the water fountain. “Hikari?”

Hikari quickly wiped off the water with her hands. “Man… Even a simple drink of water…”

“Hikari.” The tall girl turned to find Eriko.

“Eriko…”

Eriko held out a small towel, knowing this happens often. “You okay? It happened again?”

“Thanks…” Hikari started to dry her hair and face.  “It’s starting to get worse…”

“At least the fountain didn’t burst… Maybe you should try carrying around water bottles. It might be safer that way.”

“Maybe.” Hikari quickly dried her hair. “Sorry about this, Eriko. Having you do this for me every time it happens.”

“It’s fine. We’ve been friends since grade school. And you were the one helping me cut the plants that I get caught in.”

Hikari tried to hold back a laugh. “You always did get caught by them. Maybe if we can find more people who have similar problems, we can all be friends.”

“Maybe we can.” The two looked at each other and giggled. “Let’s head to class. We can’t be late.”

“Yea.”

The two headed into the class to find everyone getting to their seats once the bell rang. They headed to their seats as Ryouki entered the room. They exchanged their greetings before the students took their seats.

“Considering the incident with yesterday, we’re behind schedule but hopefully we will catch up with everything,” he said,” But considering that it has happened within the school, it is advised that all students be careful of their surroundings and report anything that happens in the school no matter how small.” He looked at Hikari. “Hayami. Your hair is wet.”

Hikari blushed and stood up. “Please excuse me. The water fountain malfunctioned and sprayed me.”

“Did it really? Hmm… I guess I should write a report and make sure to have it fixed. Okay, I’ll take care of it. Take your seat and we’ll get started on her lesson.”

“Y-yes, sir!” Hikari took her seat. She sighed. _“Even Hamasaki-sensei can see through it…”_

~MS~

The final bell rang as the students started to leave the class. Kanae slung her bag over her shoulder before starting to head out.

“Momota.”

Kanae turned back to find Ryouki who was doing some last minute work before packing his bag. “Yes, sir?”

“Is it okay if we can talk about what happened? Tomoko promised to meet out front so we can discuss everything.”

“Eh? Tomoko?”

~~

Kanae nervously sat in the Café as across the table was Ryouki and Tomoko, the latter feeling nervous as well. Ryouki placed his cup of coffee down.

“Don’t be nervous. This situation isn’t exactly school related. More of what happened between you and Tomoko. Tomoko might’ve told me what happened but I want to see if you had an idea as to what happened and how it happened.”

Kanae hesitated, taken off guard by the statement. _“Does he know about our ancestors…? About the possibility of magic…?”_

“So you do know something?”

Kanae hesitated but gave a nod. “I do, kind of… I was talking to one of the underclassmen about it and she helped me research something while I was busy. I was wondering if there was something that happened in the past that might’ve caused the incidents today…” She reached into her bag to take out the charms and placed them on the table. “I found a pattern between these two and once I did…” She held up her hand. “…my hand suddenly went to flames but caused no harm to me… And then the same thing happened when the vines took hold of Tomoko… Next thing I knew, a dragon made out of flames appeared to protect us… I wasn’t sure what was going on but considering more than just wildfires have appeared, I figured there are others who might’ve been involved with my family about this…”

“May I?”

“Please.”

Ryouki took hold of the charm with the dragon and inspected it. He took hold of the other one and held them together. “So the pattern…”

“The stripes line up.”

Ryouki held the charms so the sides could touch and connected the stripes. “Hmm… So stripes usually refuse to line up but these do… But what do these have to do with what’s happening?”

“My friend has tried to find a previous connection between our families and it went to the early 21st century, but…” She took off her pendant. “This was passed down in my family ever since that generation got it… My friend did some research and a group of six all had pendants, our ancestors’ matching these. But what I noticed during the incident was how the dragon looked as if he knew me and my pendant was glowing… If that’s what happens… there has to be other people who have similar abilities and own the pendants… But I figured that I had two pendants and an extra charm… With that in mind… there must be a seventh member…”

“Seventh?” Ryouki looked over at Tomoko who drank her iced tea. _“Looks like she is involved…”_ He looked back at Kanae. “Momota. Is it okay if I can see that second pendant?”

“Eh? S-sure…” Kanae took out the sapphire pendant and placed it in Ryouki’s hands.

The man carefully inspected the pendant before looking at Tomoko. “Tomoko. Hold this for a second.”

“Eh?” Ryouki placed the pendant in the small girl’s hands. She looked at it. Her grey eyes started to glow a sugar pink before the three noticed the pendant started to glow as well. The lights started to flicker before a few light bulbs exploded, making a few of the customers stand up and back away, hoping to avoid the glass pieces.

Ryouki took hold of the pendant as it stopped glowing. “So it’s like that…”

“Papa… What was that?”

“I’m not sure myself but I think Momota’s assumptions about the past can be correct. Not to mention my assumptions about the two of you being connected to these incidents. But it’s best to not let the public know about this because it can be dangerous.”

“O-okay…”

~MS~

Kanae laid down on her bed as she sighed. She looked at the sapphire pendant in her hands as she thought back to her meeting with the Hamasaki family.

**_Flash  
_ ** _Ryouki handed back the pendant to Kanae. “It’s best if you keep this.”_

_“Eh? But wouldn’t it belong to Tomoko?”_

_“You can see what could happen when it’s around her. It’s probably safe if she doesn’t have a lot of contact with it.”_

_“Then what about the others?”_

_“It depends. Do you know anyone that can be involved with your family in the past as you thought?”_

_Kanae gave a small nod. “I’m not sure if it’s confirmed but… I think my friend is involved with this as well as two other girls in our class.”_

_“Two?”_

_“Yes… Hayami and Ariyasu… It’s just a thought and I’m not even sure if what I’m assuming is true…”_

_“I see. Then I guess we should wait until then.”  
_ **_Flash_ **

_“Tomoko of all people…”_ She looked over at her desk where a photo of her and Mina during New Year rested on the desk. _“But to think Mina being another cause of these incidents… Why…?”_

She turned over to her side and hugged a throw pillow. _“I wonder if this is really okay… Having so many people involved in this…”_

Her phone started to ring as she picked up, only to find a text message appear on the holographic screen. “Mina…”


	6. The Incoming Storm

Mina placed a piece of paper on the floor as the two sat in the girl’s bedroom of the Tamai household. Kanae took hold of it and noticed it was copies of a few old news articles. “What are these?”

“A little history left out of the textbooks,” Mina said before placing a photo on the floor. “And just as we thought; a seventh member unrelated to the idol business.”

Kanae looked at the photo to find the six idols and a seventh girl as they held out the glass charms. “Heh… So what happened with them?”

Mina took hold of the article. “It took me a while to read it but I did find bits and pieces of information that could be deciphered. The seven of them all attended Clover Academy but the one named Hayami didn’t attend on a daily basis since she had more work to do than they did since she went to acting and modeling after leaving the group. Apparently they met that girl a month before the middle school collapsed.”

“Collapse?”

Mina gave a small nod. “According to the teachers and students who were present at the time, strange monsters attacked the school and were destroying the building. Everyone escaped but the only ones who couldn’t get out were saved by seven girls who no one recognized. Due to the attack and destruction of property, the academy was closed down and all students had to transfer. The only problem was that once the monsters stopped appearing, there was a report from the school system of a girl missing. They didn’t find a body and no one was seen in her home. All the neighbors were telling the police that she was last seen running out of the house in a hurry and no one said anything about a kidnapping report. The description said that she was close friends to our ancestors.”

Kanae picked up the photo. “Someone close to them but reported missing…” She looked at the small girl dressed in white and light blue as she was being hugged by the one dressed in purple. “Was there a name?”

“Nope. It’s smudged and the computer couldn’t make anything out of it. But looked at these.” Mina held out a few photos as Kanae took hold of them. “All but one were taken during the collapse of the school. But that last one was held during a concert.”

Kanae looked at the last photo and compared them to the others. “The outfits were the same… But different people…”

“Everyone thought that they were just cosplaying for the concert but they were missing when the school was collapsing. They were found when the teachers checked to see if everyone was safe but the ones who fought the monsters disappeared when they were found. …You don’t think our ancestors were the ones fighting… do you?”

“It depends… Will you promise not to laugh this time?”

“I can try.”

Kanae sighed, knowing Mina mean she will laugh no matter what. “Okay… After school, Hamasaki-sensei wanted to talk to me about what happened yesterday with Tomoko, his daughter. I told him about what I thought might be the cause of the incidents and…” She stopped as she looked at one of the photos.

“And? And what? Kanae?”

Kanae stared at the photo as she found something in the background, a strange stream of fire that resembled a dragon. She picked it up. “It can’t be…” Her eyes started to glow as her hands were shaking.

**_Flash  
_ ** **_“Shoukyaku!”_ **

_A strange monster quickly dodged the dragon before looking down below him to find a girl, her hair flaring as fire surrounded her sword. “Shouldn’t you be waiting for your friends to help you, Fire Mage?” he sneered as he summoned a twisted black sword._

_“This ends now, Dorgon! I won’t let you touch her!”_

**_Flash_ **

_“No! You can’t leave us like this, Hime! We promised we would take care of you as long as we live! You can’t die! We won’t let you!”_

_“I’ll be fine… We’ll see each other again someday… Maybe at one of your concerts…”  
_ **_Flash_ **

“Kanae!”

Kanae gasped as her eyes stopped glowing and started to breathe heavily. _“What… was that…?”_

“Kanae! You were staring off into space and your eyes went weird!” Mina cried,” What happened?!”

Kanae looked at her friend, fear evident in her eyes. “We have to call Hamasaki-sensei…”

“Eh?”

~MS~

Haruno tightly held onto the pastry box as she stood at the front door. After not seeing Yayoi at the front gate after school, she wanted to check on the older girl.

She raised her hand to ring the doorbell but stopped. _“Should I…? She might be mad at me for yelling at her…”_ She took in a deep breath. “Forget it!” She rang the doorbell before a tall boy with messy dark hair opened the door.

“Ah. Sasaki. Wassup?”

“Don’t call me Sasaki, Renio-kun!” Haruno pouted. “It’s just Haruno!”

The older boy stuck out his tongue teasingly. “I’m just kidding. So what brings you hear, Haru-chan? You don’t visit that often.”

Haruno stopped her pouting, remembering the reason for her visit. “Er… Is Yayoi home? I was wondering if she’s mad at me since I yelled at her yesterday and she didn’t come pick me up…”

“Ah… I guess that explains it… Hang on. I’ll get Doki.” He ruffled Haruno’s hair before heading upstairs. “Doki! Haruno came over! She wants to talk to you.”

Yayoi opened her bedroom door a crack. “What? Is she still mad at me?” she asked.

Renio shook his head. “She looks pretty worried. It’s best if the two of you made up.”

Yayoi looked at her brother, knowing he wouldn’t lie to her when she’s upset. “Okay…” She swung open the door before heading downstairs as Haruno was waiting at the front door after fixing her hair. “Haruno…”

The young girl looked up. “Yayoi…”

Yayoi slipped on her sneakers and stepped out before closing the door, not wanting her brother to listen in. “…What brings you here?”

Haruno hesitated before holding out the box. “Um… Here… I didn’t see you outside the gate and was scared that you were mad at me… I’m sorry. I went too far…”

Yayoi shook her head. “It’s fine… You wanted some space without being protected. I understand.”

“So will you still pick me up after school?”

Yayoi gently smiled. “Only if you’re okay with it.”

“Of course I’ll be fine with it, Yayoi! It felt so weird since I had to resort to talking to my Minnie Mouse pen when I was walking!”

The older girl started to laugh. “That’s the Haruno I know. …But thanks. Coming here when it could be dangerous to apologize. Why don’t you come in so we can eat the sweets?”

Haruno couldn’t help but to smile. “I made sure to buy your favorite pudding from that café we went to when we were little!” The two smiled at each other, happy to be able to make up for what happened.

Haruno’s ears perked as a small breeze came by. “Eh?”

“What’s wrong?”

Messy footsteps were heard as two figures darted passed the Takagi household towards the house next door. “Eh? Those two…” The two stepped further away from the door to get a better look.

“Did something happen?” Yayoi wondered. She soon remembered something. “She was the one involved in the incident…”

“Hm?”

“Hamasaki-sensei and his daughter lives there… And one of them was with Tomoko during that incident yesterday…”

“Hamasaki … You mean the transfer student in my class?”

“Most likely… I wonder what happened between those two…” She soon felt something and looked down at her pendant to find it glowing. “Eh?”

Haruno found her pendant glowing as well before a large gust came and thunder clouds started to roll in. “What’s going on?”

“Haruno!” Yayoi took hold of the girl before bringing her inside, knowing they will be much safer indoors.

~~

“Thanks for helping me, Hikari. I should learn how to maintain the vines more so they wouldn’t move on their own,” Eriko said as she walked Hikari home from her house.

“No problem. It’s a good thing you called me since no one else was home. But thanks for having you walk home with me.”

“It’s fine. It’s still dangerous to walk home alone and I have to run a few errands that are just past your house.”

“I see.” Hikari’s eyes glowed for a second as she stopped in her tracks. “Hm?”

“What’s wrong, Hikari?” Eriko looked at her friend worriedly. She soon felt something hit her head before the ground started to become wet. “Eh? Rain?” She jumped when she heard thunder and quickly clung on to Hikari. “Wha-?! The forecast didn’t say anything about rain!”

Hikari looked up to find thunder clouds before her pendant started to glow. “What the heck is going on…?” She quickly went through her bag to take out an umbrella before opening it to shield the two. “C’mon.”

Eriko gave a scared nod before the two started to walk to the Hayami house. The rain started to fall in large quantities as Hikari tried to maintain a firm grip on her umbrella as the wind was blowing. “You okay, Eriko?”

“I-I’m fine…”

~~                                                                

Ryouki looked out the window before back at the three girls sitting on the couch. “So you managed to confirm our suspicions?” he asked. “But you have the pendant with you?”

“Hamasaki-sensei. All of this couldn’t have been caused by Tomoko like before,” Kanako said as she held up the pendant. “It’s not reacting.”

“So who would create this?”

Kanae hesitated before looking at Mina. Mina took out the photo and held it out. Ryouki took hold of it. He looked back at the two. “So you’re saying these girls are the ones who caused all this?”

“According to what Kanae told me… each one of us have been causing disasters without knowing,” Mina said,” Kanae is in charge of the fires, I’m in charge of the earthquakes, Takagi being in charge of the lightning attacks, Sasaki being in charge of the strong winds, Hayami being in charge of the rainstorms, floods and blizzards, and Ariyasu being in charge of the rampant plants. We’re just not sure why they keep happening.”

Ryouki started to think before lightning struck and thunder roared outside. The lights flickered as the power went out. “Kyaa!” Ryouki felt a pair of arms wrapping around him as he looked down to find Tomoko.

The four soon heard another scream from the outside. They went to the window to look outside to find two girls out in the rain as a small girl was holding onto her tall friend. “That’s Hayami and Ariyasu,” Ryouki said. “Watch Tomoko. It’s not safe out there.” He made Tomoko let go of him before taking hold of an umbrella. He slipped on his shoes before running out to the two girls. “Hayami! Ariyasu!”

Hikari looked up. “Hamasaki-sensei?” She tightly held onto Eriko, knowing the girl is scared of thunderstorms.

“It’s not safe out here!” he shouted over the rain hitting his umbrella. “It’s best to head inside!”

The two hesitated, unsure if they should trust him. Lightning struck again as Eriko screamed.


	7. The Gathering

****Tomoko rushed down the stairs from the second floor as she held onto some towels. She held them out to the two girls who accepted them as Ryouki lit the last candle.

“Looks like this storm will last for a while…” Mina sighed. “And we don’t know how to stop it…”

“Stop the storm?” Hikari asked as she dried her hair.

“Ah… I said it…” Kanae nudged Mina’s arm as her expression hardened.

Hikari and Eriko looked at each other, unsure what’s going on between the two. “Um…” They looked over at Tomoko. “Eh… Do the two of you by any chance own a glass charm? About this big?” She used her fingers to create a gap about three to four centimeters wide.

“Charm?” Eriko reached into her purse and shuffled through it before taking out a folded piece of paper. She unfolded it before taking out a glass charm with a frog that’s in the center of a pink flower as the background had colored stripes. “You mean this?”

Tomoko gave a nod. Hikari went through her bag to take out her charm which had a snowflake surrounded by smaller ones. “We’ve had these since we were kids. Our parents gave them to us.”

“So did ours,” Kanae said as she held out her two charms along with Mina holding out hers.

“Five charms?”

“Seven, actually,” Ryouki said,” Which means two are absent for the time being.”

“But what do our charms have to do with the storm?” Eriko asked.

“Tomoko, get a flashlight.”

“Okay.” Tomoko headed into the kitchen as Kanae placed her charms onto the table, making the others do the same. Tomoko came back with a flashlight and aimed it at the table so the girls could get a closer look.

Kanae placed her charms together along with Mina’s so the stripes would line up. “Hm? They line up?” Hikari asked as she looked at the three.

“Can I see the others?” Kanae asked before the two friends handed her the charms. Kanae placed them together and noticed they lined up together. She looked at the three before placing them next to her black and blue one, allowing the stripes to line up. “Looks like they fit… Now we just need the last two…”

“But why do they all line up?” Eriko asked.

Mina placed the photo of the seven girls on the table. “Because our ancestors were the ones who got them together… And the possible causes of these disasters.” She placed down the other photos. “Kanae confirmed it when she received a flashback of the disasters controlled by them in order to fight monsters…”

“It can’t be possible… Everyone said these disasters started before we were even born…”

“We don’t know the reason, ourselves,” Ryouki replied,” But considering that these strange things happen close to those with the charms, there’s no denying it.”

“Then how come she’s involved in it when she doesn’t have a charm?” Hikari asked, pointing at Tomoko.

“Considering she resembles the girl in the picture much like you resembling your ancestor, Tomoko would be involved as well. Not to mention Momota said that the girl resembling my daughter in the picture died in her arms. Now tell me. Did strange things happen that only involved one type of incident rather than all?”

The two looked at each other, knowing what he meant. “The plants…” “The water and snow…”

“But what about the last two?” Eriko asked,” There’s seven of them.”

“Kanae-san said that the only ones that she knows of are Tamai-san and the two of you,” Tomoko replied,” The last two would most likely be Takagi-san from next door and Sasaki-san who’s in the first year class with me and she lives two doors down.”

“And since a lot of these events are happening right now, it’s probably reacting to almost all of you while you’re not aware of it,” Ryouki said,” Which means the only possible way to stop it is to gather all seven of you and figure out what’s going to happen once you do. The only thing separating us is this storm…”

“Papa, do you think they’re going to be okay?”

“I’m sure they’re fine.”

~MS~

Yayoi wrapped a blanket around Haruno’s shoulders as the two sat in the living room surrounded by candles. “You okay, Haruno?”

“I’m fine… What about Renio-kun?”

“He’s still trying to figure out how to fix the generator since the auto-repair function is down. But I’m sure we’ll be fine as long as we can keep ourselves warm.”

“Maybe…”

A knock came from the front door as they looked over. “Hm? Who would visit in the middle of a storm?”

“Wouldn’t it be your parents?”

Yayoi shook her head. “The power’s out so they’re probably stuck at work or at the train station. But I might as well check.” She stood up and took hold of a flashlight as Haruno followed the older girl to the door. The young girl took hold of an umbrella and held it up as Yayoi took hold of the doorknob. She carefully turned it before opening the door, only to find a black-cloaked figure under an umbrella as lightning struck behind him. The two screamed as Haruno hit the figure with the umbrella before Yayoi slammed the door closed.

Footsteps were heard as Renio rushed in. “What happened?! Are you girls hurt?!” He found the two on the floor hugging each other as they were staring at the door shaking in fear. “D-daijobu ka?”

The two didn’t respond as they stared at the door, scared if the stranger will knock again. They jumped and screamed when they heard another knock. “GHOST!” they screamed.

“Ghost?” Renio walked around the two before opening the door, only to find Ryouki whose hood was down as he rubbed his head from the hit. “Ah. Hamasaki-san.”

“Sorry for the intrusion…” he said,” Didn’t mean to scare all of you.”

“It’s fine. Is there anything you need? It’s quite dangerous to be out in this storm.”

“That’s actually why I’m here. I actually need to speak with Yayoi and Haruno Sasaki. My daughter and a few acquaintances of hers need to speak with them and asked if I could pick them up since it’s too dangerous for her to walk through a storm.”

“Ah. I see.” Renio looked over at the two girls. “Doki. It’s just Hamasaki from next door. There’s no need to be scared.”

The two shook in their spots, still scared because of his intimidating look. “H-hi…” Yayoi stuttered. Lightning struck again as the two jumped. “Uke!”

Renio sighed, knowing it takes a while for his sister to calm down from shocks like this. He looked over at Ryouki. “So what do you need my sister for? It wouldn’t be safe to hand her over to a teacher. Especially when he’s new to the neighborhood.”

“I promise I won’t hurt your sister and her friend. My daughter can vouch for me since the two have talked once before.”

Renio looked at the man, seeing how he’s sincere despite his intimidating aura, he gave a nod. “Okay. But I expect her back safe and sound when you’re all done. Same goes for Haru-chan since her brother is still stuck at work and we’re in charge of her safety.”

“I understand.”

~~

“Papa, you overdid it,” Tomoko chided quietly when she saw the two neighbors looking at her father nervously. She placed the tray down with the guests’ drinks.

Kanae took a sip out of her glass of water before looking at the two. “Takagi-san. Sasaki-san. Do you have a glass charm that you received when you were little?” she asked.

The two looked at her after snapping out of their scared trance. “Eh?” They reached into their pockets to take out the charms. Yayoi’s had the seven stripes as well as an eggplant surrounded by lightning bolts while Haruno’s had the same stripes but had a pink bunny surrounded by hearts.

“These?” Yayoi asked, receiving a nod.

“Can I see?” They handed the girl the charms as she examined them. “The moment of truth…” she sighed. She placed them down before sliding Yayoi’s over next to Mina’s and Haruno’s over next to Eriko’s.

“They all line up…” Haruno murmured.

Bright light soon came from the stripes as it stretched out from the center charm and made their way through the other charms. Once they reached the ends, seven beams came from them as they hit the pendants, causing bright light to fill the room and the group shielded their eyes from the light.


	8. Uncovering our Past Lives

Bright light soon came from the stripes as it stretched out from the center charm and made their way through the other charms. Once they reached the ends, seven beams came from them as they hit the pendants, causing bright light to fill the room and the group shielded their eyes from the light.

The light started to fade away as the group looked around, only to find themselves in an empty white void. “What just happened…?” Yayoi murmured as they looked around.

“We couldn’t have… Did we die when we saw that light?!” Eriko cried as her hands went to her cheeks as she started to panic. “We’re too young to die!”

“Eriko, I’m pretty sure we’re not dead,” Hikari said, trying to calm her friend from losing her sanity.

“ _Because you’re not, silly~_ ” a voice teased.

“Who’s there?!” Ryouki questioned as they looked around, hoping to find the source of the voice.

“ _Fufufu. So that’s what we look like after being reborn_ ,” another voice mused,” _Too bad my future self never showed her forehead._ ”

Kanae quickly covered her forehead as her face turned red. “H-hey! What do you know about my forehead?!”

“ _Hahaha. Looks like you haven’t figured it out yet_ ,” a third voice teased.

“ _…Maybe we shouldn’t tease them too much…_ ” a fourth voice said. “ _They’re still young._ ”

“ _I agree with Hime. They should know the truth since they found out that they’re connected to each other and what their powers have caused_ ,” a fifth voice said, only to be masculine compared to the last four.

“Powers?” Hikari asked.

“ _Of course!” a sixth voice rang,” Okay, everyone! Look behind you in three! Two! One!_ ”

The eight turned to find what seem to be clones of them but they were a bit older. The one thing that differentiated the two groups the most was the difference in hair color and the look-alikes looked as if they were cosplaying for random anime.

Tomoko quickly hid behind her father as her look-alike softly giggled. “I guess I haven’t changed at all,” she giggled.

“Ah~ We were so cute when we were younger!” Haruno’s look-alike squealed in joy. “Too bad I reached my rebellious age too early.”

“That’s how you usually are, Aira,” Yayoi’s look-alike teased, making her younger comrade pout a little.

“Hold on a minute,” Mina said. “Who the heck are you people?”

“It’s not obvious?” her look-alike asked as she pretended to be offended. “We thought you’d know just by looking at us.” The seven girls shook their heads as the look-alikes smiled.

“We’re you,” the girls said,” From the past life.”

“Past…” “…life?” first Tomoko started as Ryouki finished.

“Sou. Which means you’re all us but reborn into this time period,” Kanae’s look-alike said,” I’m Kimiko Momorin. But everyone knows me as Kanako Momota, the leader of the idol group, Momoiro Clover Z with the wide forehead and inescapable dimples.”

“I’m Sheru Kawazoe,” Mina’s look-alike said as she held up her hand so they know who’s talking. “But everyone knows me as Shiori Tamai aka Shiorin, MomoClo’s little sister figure and biggest eater.”

“I’m Aira Ono,” Haruno’s look-alike said,” Everyone knows me as Ayaka Sasaki aka Aarin, MomoClo’s idol figure and youngest member. But don’t call me Sasaki.” She said the last part in a serious tone, allowing them to be aware of what might happen if they address her as so.

“I’m Minami Hara,” Eriko’s look-alike said,” Everyone knows me as Momoka Ariyasu, MomoClo’s smallest member but most powerful performer.”

“I’m Ran Igarashi,” Yayoi’s look-alike said,” Everyone knows me as Reni Takagi, MomoClo’s most electrifying member who often gets bullied by everyone.” Her comrades soon nodded, knowing it’s true.

“I’m Ayane Hayami,” Hikari’s look-alike said,” Everyone knows me as Akari Hayami aka Akarin, a former member of MomoClo as the Cool Beauty and Mega.”

“I’m Tomoko Hamasaki,” Tomoko’s look-alike said,” I’m the Princess of an ancient kingdom and friend of MomoClo.”

“I’m Ryo Hamasaki,” Ryouki’s look-alike said,” I’m Hime’s caretaker.”

“So that’s everyone,” Kanako said,” Any questions?”

The eight looked at them in shock, unsure what to say. “Looks like we put them in shock with the news,” Reni sighed. “Should we just start from the top and tell them everything?”

“That would be best,” Ryo said. His eyes glowed as he took his dragon form, his scales glistening despite the lack of a specific light source. The group jaw-dropped when they saw the beast.

“And that made it worse,” Akarin sighed,” It’s fine. You’ll know more when we get there. Just hop onto his back as we’ll follow from behind.”

The group just stared before Ryo went over to them and faced Tomoko. The girl shook in her spot as she hid behind Ryouki. “Hime. Hurting you would be the last thing I do,” the dragon said.

Tomoko looked at him before recognizing the look in his eyes, one that resembled Ryouki’s. She carefully reached out towards the dragon and rested it on his snout. Ryo smiled as the touch. Tomoko looked at Ryouki who was eyeing the dragon suspiciously.

“Papa… Maybe it’s okay…” she said.

Ryouki looked at her. “You sure?” Tomoko gave a small nod. The man sighed. “Fine.” He looked at the other girls. “I guess we should follow them. We still need to know what’s going on.” The two walked around the dragon who eased himself onto the ground. Ryouki helped Tomoko climb onto Ryo’s back before taking a seat behind her. Tomoko-hime climbed up to take a seat in front of her future self. “Pardon me. It’ll take a while for Ryo-san to steer himself when he’s carrying more than one person.” Her eyes glowed as reigns appeared and wrapped around Ryo’s ears and she took hold of them.

“No need to worry. Ryo’s not the type to bite unless you anger him,” Momoka said as MomoClo led the schoolgirls to the dragon. “Just make sure not to step on his wings.” She gently took hold of Eriko before lifting her onto the dragon’s back so she could sit behind Ryouki. Next were Hikari, Kanae, Mina, Haruno and then Yayoi at the end.

“Okay. Make sure to have a firm hold on the person in front of you during the drop,” Reni said.

“Drop?” the eight asked.

“Look down and see for yourself.”

The eight look down before finding the floor turning into clouds. Ryo spread his wings before the group started to fall, causing the girls to scream as their past selves were unfazed. Ryo soon went to a sudden halt as he started to flap his wings, allowing them to overlook what seems to be an ancient city resembling that of the medieval times. The group looked at their past selves to find MomoClo standing in mid-air as if they were levitating.

“It’s fine, you scaredy-cats. We’re just spirits going through illusions,” Shiorin said,” This way, we can show and tell you everything you need to know if you want to stop that pesky storm and all of those other natural disasters.”

“Let’s go,” Tomoko-hime said before they all flew towards a large castle. “Welcome to Eutopolis, an ancient kingdom unknown to mankind.”

“Eutopolis?” Ryouki asked.

“Yep. Before anything happened within history known in your time period, there was a time where many things considered impossible have happened and exist. This would include the existence of magic and creatures considered myths to humans.”

“Eutopolis was known as the most beautiful land existing for both Mages and humans have lived in peace as well as other mythical creatures,” Kanako said,” The only ones who had trouble agreeing were dragons and the Dark Syndicate. Ryo’s the only exception since he was rescued and raised by the King and Queen of our home. He greatly respects everyone and protects us.”

“Then what’s the Dark Syndicate?” Eriko asked.

“The Dark Syndicate is an organization that counters the good energy within our homes,” Akarin replied,” Kanae and Tomoko must’ve seen it before when they were walking to school together.”

“So those monsters are part of it?” Kanae asked, receiving nods.

“The Dark Syndicate was created due to the darkness hidden within people’s hearts,” Tomoko-hime said,” As all people know, there has to be something that opposes their opposite… The one thing that the Dark Syndicate opposes and wants to claim as their own is the Crown, the one being that controls all forms of magic…”

“Eutopolis’s monarchy is based off of such beliefs,” Ryo said,” Whoever possesses the Crown will be destined the rule over Eutopolis. Hime here is the current wielder. But I should say Tomoko is since she’s the current embodiment of Hime.”

“The Crown is driven by a kind heart and one will know who holds it when the one who currently possesses the Crown receives a vision of his or her soon-to-be-born child,” Reni said,” But the one who is then born with the Crown will be heavily guarded within the palace to ensure her safety so no one can bring harm to her and use her for evil. The six of us are Hime’s Guards and have been training since we were little due to our unstable magic.”

“Despite the risks, the government made sure they would find the most powerful mages fit to protect the Crown, only to find out the Mages possess strong but unstable magic that forces them to learn new spells without realizing it,” Aarin added,” The six of us had the most issues with our magic when we were little so we were the ones chosen to protect Hime and have trained just to protect her.”

“So what happened to Eutopolis?” Haruno asked.

Bright light surrounded the castle before they found the entire city engulfed in flames. “With the Dark Syndicate being created by dark thoughts and evil deeds, they started to grow and took aim at the Crown when they had the chance,” Momoka explained as they watched many soldiers being killed by the shadow-cloaked figures. “Due to the war they started, the Dark Syndicate started to multiply and close in on the castle. Akarin got separated from us when they were destroying everything…”

“How can they do such a thing…?” Hikari watched in horror as she watched the walls collapse, separating her past self from the others as they screamed her name. “Having such a thing happening…”

Ryo flew towards one of the towers where they found Tomoko-hime, Ryo and the remaining guards fight off the Dark Syndicate as they made their way up the tower. “You’ll be trapped if you go up…” Mina murmured.

“That tower was the only way to save what’s left of Eutopolis since we were overpowered,” Shiorin said. “Within the room at the top is a portal that would take someone to whatever time they please. But due to the circumstances, it only brought whoever jumped in into the future. And that future was the 21st century where everyone who died was reborn with no memory of who they were when they lived in Eutopolis.

“Hime was the only one to escape and Ryo followed her so she wouldn’t be alone and uncared for. We made sure that when she arrived in the future, she would try to find us as soon as possible and reawaken our powers just to fight.”

Bright light surrounded them as they found themselves taken to Tokyo back in the 21st century. They soon found Clover Academy where they found five of the six guards entering the school. Kanako smiled.

“Even though we didn’t realize it, fate brought us together when we first joined together as MomoClo,” she said before her smile faded. “But fate also made Akarin separated from us even though we became close…”

“The Dark Syndicate still existed even before Hime arrived,” Akarin said,” They took advantage of my separation from everyone and took me in as one of their own after manipulating me through the dark magic hidden in me due to ancestry. I had no control of myself and have hurt and killed so many people without knowing it… Even though I have faced my friends many times during the process…”

“It’s best not to blame yourself, Akari-san… You didn’t know what was going on…” Tomoko-hime said.

“I know…”

Ryo flew into the shopping district as they found a building collapse and a shadow-cloaked monster emerged from it. They soon found Ryo in his dragon form perched in front of Tomoko protectively.

“That was the first time the Dark Syndicate attacked in such a manner…” Tomoko-hime said,” But it was also the first time humans saw the power of the Unknowns and the destruction battles against them can cause…”

“After Aira started to receive visions of Hime who was in a state of amnesia, we had no choice but to reveal the truth of Eutopolis to protect all of you,” Ryo said. He started to land as they found themselves in a living room, only to find Ryo and five of the six Guards as Tomoko was asleep on the couch. “None of you believed what was happening and thought we have mistaken all of you for someone else. That is… until you remembered Hime when she was in danger. Many things have happened within this house when you all knew of Magic and the Dark Syndicate. Even going through the pain of a comrade turning against you.” The scene changed as they found Tomoko-hime trying to calm the Guards who were crying as Ryo was telling them of their plan.

_"Ryo-san, we can’t," Tomoko said as she held onto Reni. "Reni-san and I are still inexperienced. If you make Reni-san use it on Ayane-san... it's possible she'll accidentally take more than just the Dark Magic! It's too risky!"_

_"I understand that, Hime. But you know as well as I do that if one is to find themselves controlled by their Magic, the only way is to remove it, leading to death if the procedure isn't executed properly. Reni might've not used the Removal Spell as much as the executioner but surely she'll be able to do it as long as Ayane tries to separate herself from the Dark Magic. That's where everyone else comes in. You will all try to have her remember all the good times with you so she could regain control and try to force the magic out of her. The only thing standing in our way is the Dark Syndicate and trying to hold her down."_

_"Fighting Akarin... We can't do that!" Kanako cried," You said she's a comrade but we can't fight her!"_

_"Comrades avoid fighting each other but when a situation involves one being manipulated, she will not hesitate to kill you. Fighting her is the only choice."_

_"Hime! How can you approve of this?!" Shiorin questioned as she looked at the small girl._

_"I-I didn’t... I didn't want all of you fighting each other but Ryo-san said we don't have a choice… But I want to help trying to get Ayane-san back..."_

“However, things started to grow even worse.” The scene changed again as the group gasped when they found the house in ruins as if a battle occurred with blood staining the walls and furniture. Ryo looked over to the stairwell as the others followed. Their eyes widened in shock when they found the dragon sprawled out against the stairs as blood dripped from the wounds covering his body as the Guards stood there in shock at the scene.

Tomoko and Eriko quickly covered their mouths as they tried to not vomit from the sight.

“We never knew who could’ve done that to Ryo…” Kanako said,” De mo… We still managed to get Akarin back before everything became worse…” The group found themselves taken to the roof of the high school where Tomoko-hime, Aarin and Akarin were absent.

_Shiorin placed a stack of papers on the floor. “This was what Aarin sent to me between classes when Hime was distracted by or classmates. She said it’s a puzzle but she couldn’t figure it out and asked if I could do it…” She started to lay them out. “It took me a while considering I tried to get that nightmare out of my head but…” She laid down the last piece. “…this is what I got…”_

_The four stood up and backed away as they looked at the finished puzzle. “A prophecy…?” Reni murmured as different events were taking place in the picture, all of them involving war and pain._

_“Sonna… There were never any prophecies in the books…” Momoka said as she got worried. “It can’t be possible…”_

_“If this nightmare created this prophecy… something’s going to happen to Hime…” Kanako muttered,” But we can’t let anyone know of this…” Flames started to surround her hand._

_“But we can’t keep this away from Hime! If we don’t tell her… Hime’s going to die!”_

_“It doesn’t matter, Momoka! You know that no one knows about this magic business or anything that happened between us and Hime! But if Hime found out about this… this war will grow worse between us surviving Mages and the Dark Syndicate …”_

_“But what will Hime say if we keep her out of this?! Remember what she told me when I tried to go get that killer?! She’s going to find out sooner or later!”_

_Reni took hold of her small friend. “Momoka… Momoka, listen to me. We don’t have a choice. No matter what happens… someone’s going to die… If we let Hime stay home or fight with us, it’s still going to be the same… I know we’ll tell her sooner or later but we just have to get rid of this… for the sake of those we protect…”_

_Momoka collapsed to her knees as tears streamed down her cheeks. Reni knelt down and comforted her comrade._

_Shiorin looked at Kanako. “Are you sure this is okay?”_

_Kanako gave a small nod. “It’s the only thing left before someone finds it… Go tell Aarin… But make sure Hime doesn’t know about it yet…”_

The scene changed again as they found the school in ruins, leaving only the shadow-cloaked monsters, a dragon humanoid and the six Guards who stopped mid-battle when the monster’s sword dug through something. “Just like the vision…” Kanae muttered.

_The five guards stood there in shock. “No…” Momoka muttered as her wings started to give out and she landed on the ground. “It can’t be…”_

_Kanako slowly opened her eyes to find herself on the ground. She didn’t feel any pain and looked up, only to find a black blade dripping with blood as standing in front of her was a familiar Mage in a blue cloak, blood staining the garment as a diamond crown fell to the ground in pieces. “Hi…me…?”_

_Dorgon pulled back his sword as he stepped back. “It can’t… be…”_

_Tomoko fell back as Kanako quickly got up to catch her. “Hime! Hime! Why…? HIME!” Tears started to fall as Kanako held on to the Princess._

_“Hime… No… NO!” Aarin screamed as she fell to her knees when she landed on the ground. “HIME!”_

_“Hime…” Shiorin lost her grip as her weapons clattered onto the ground. A black-cloaked figure darted passed her._

_“HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIME?!” Reni screamed as she slashed at Dorgon who stood there and let the blade strike him. Purple flames surrounded him as he turned into ashes._

_“It can’t… be…”_

_Reni fell to her knees as she let the tears fall and started to sob. “Hime…”_

_“Why…? Even when I tried to protect you from all this…” Kanako whimpered as tears streamed down her cheeks. “Why did you save me…?”_

_Tomoko weakly looked up at the girl, tears freely falling as she gently smiled. “Kanako-san… Even though you all wanted nothing but my safety… I knew I had to do something… I overheard you talking to Reni-san about your plan and… having you sacrifice yourself would bring more pain to others than having me die… Once you locked me in the closet… I wanted nothing but to get out and save you from that death… You have a life in this time while I don’t… You deserve to live in the present more than I do…” Bright light surrounded her as she changed back to her uniform. “Please promise me… Please live for my sake…” The girl started to glow and Kanako noticed she was disappearing._

_“Hime! You can still live! You can’t die now! HIME!”_

_“As long as the Crown isn’t used… the Unknowns won’t exist… Please take care of everyone…”_

_Kanako tightly held onto the girl. “No! You can’t leave us like this, Hime! We promised we would take care of you as long as we live! You can’t die! We won’t let you!”_

_Tomoko gently hugged the Fire Mage. “I’ll be fine… We’ll see each other again someday… Maybe at one of your concerts… I’ll see you again… Ryo-san, too…”_

_Kanako soon felt nothing but air between her arms as she pulled back to find bubbles. She looked at her hands to find Tomoko’s pendant and glass charm. “Hime…” She held the two items close as she cried._

_Akarin looked away as she failed to hold back her tears. Aarin covered her ears as she shook her head, unable to believe the turn of events._

_“Hime…” Momoka curled up into a ball as she covered her eyes to hide the tears._

_Shiorin collapsed to her hands and knees as tears started to fall. Reni wiped her eyes and looked at Kanako before back at the ground, tears staining the concrete below her._

The Guards looked away as tears threatened to fall from the memory. The image started to disappear as the group of sixteen was taken back to the white void. Ryo assumed his human form as those riding him landed on the floor. “So now you know…”

Tomoko collapsed to her knees. “Having such a thing happen…” she whimpered as tears started to fall. Ryouki stood behind the girl as he remembered the look on her face when she found him dead. His own daughter being a Princess he had taken care of and both die from a battle.

“It can’t be… Tomoko’s not even supposed to be my own daughter…?”

“In this life, she is your daughter,” Ryo said,” Our bond with each other made sure we wouldn’t be separated from each other and led to the two of you being a family. However…” He looked at the others who were still shocked from what they saw. “They were lucky enough to meet even one other person…”

“We know it’s a lot to take in but everything we said is true,” Tomoko-hime said,” You have to understand…”

“You have to be joking… Having all of these incidents happening because of us…” Yayoi muttered,” We can’t take it…”

“Your magic should’ve been controlled by now due to the pendants existing with you,” Shiorin said,” But considering the fact that everyone’s magic is creating storms like these and Kanae seeing monsters… It only means one thing… The Dark Syndicate has returned and will attack all of us…”

“I don’t want to fight… I don’t want to see people around me getting killed…” Haruno whimpered as she collapsed to her knees. “I just can’t…”

“Haru-chan. If you don’t fight, more and more people will die,” Aarin said. “We’re the only ones who are aware of our abilities and the only ones who know how to fight against them. The eight of you are the only ones who can take our place.”

“But how…? We can’t even stop a storm…” Hikari murmured as she held onto Eriko,” Why were we even dragged into this?”

“Because you’re the only ones who have magic strong enough to control themselves without you knowing of their existence,” Akarin replied,” It will take some time but you all have to keep each other safe. We only came here because this storm and Kanae’s discoveries brought you all together and revealed the truth behind the pendants and charms. But if the Dark Syndicate is after all of you, you have to stay safe until you remember everything.”

Reni’s eyes glowed as she turned around, a sword appearing in her hands as the blade resembled a lightning bolt. “Who’s there?!” she scowled as she looked around.

“You sensed something, Reni?” Kanako asked as she brought forth her own sword that resembled a flame.

“Something found us. I can’t locate it but dark energy is close.” The eight got into position.

“It couldn’t be possible… We have a protective barrier and-” Eriko stopped. “The subconscious barrier… Someone’s in the house!”

“What?!” The eight looked around as they tried to find the dark energy trying to get in.

A black vine shot out from afar as it took hold of Tomoko’s arm, making her scream as Tomoko-hime suddenly disappeared. “Tomoko!” “Hime!”

Kanako’s eyes glowed as her sword erupted in flames. She charged at the vine and swung down to cut through it, only to be knocked back by a protective barrier.  “Kanako!” Shiorin and Akarin quickly rushed to her side.

“I’m fine… Just get Hime…”

More vines shot out as it grabbed Tomoko by the arms and legs. “Tomoko!” Ryouki rushed over to his daughter along with Ryo. They took hold of the vines but were shocked when they touched it, knocking them away from the girl.

“Papa!” Tomoko felt the vines pulling on her as she was pulled away.

“Hold it!” Reni took hold of the sapphire pendant in Kanae’s hands before throwing it at the girl, allowing the chain to wrap around Tomoko’s wrist before she disappeared. “HIME!”

The six schoolgirls stood there in shock, unable to believe what happened. “No…” Momoka collapsed to her knees. “Hime…”


	9. A Lost Comrade

Momoka collapsed to her knees in shock. “Hime…”

Shiorin punched her fist against the wall as tears started to stream down her cheeks. “Not again… Every time… She’s always been taken away from us…”

“This can’t be happening!” Haruno screamed as she covered her ears. “It can’t!”

“Haruno!” Yayoi quickly rushed to her friend’s side. “Haruno, calm down.” She gently hugged the young girl as Haruno cried in her arms.

Ryouki walked up to Ryo and took hold of his shirt collar, only to have his hand go through like thin air. He glared at the disguised dragon. “Where is she?! Where is my daughter?!” he scowled. “Where did they take Tomoko?!”

Ryo looked away, unsure of where the girl went, himself. “I’m not sure… Most likely where the Unknowns are resting… But even we don’t know where their base is…”

“Then what’s going to happen to my daughter?! What are they going to do to her?!”

“Ryouki-san. It’s best to calm yourself or you’ll destroy everything without realizing it,” Akarin said,” Seeing how the Dark Syndicate doesn’t have a leader, they’re not going to kill her which is all we know for a fact. Not to mention they’re after the Crown which means they will try to manipulate her into working for them. The only problem is that if they do force her to become their leader and work for evil, all of you will have no choice but to fight her.”

“We can’t fight her!” Kanae cried as she looked at the seven spirits. “Fighting someone you say is a comrade… Someone you say that we’re close to… We just can’t!” Tears threatened to fall as she wiped away those forming.

Kanako let out a soft sigh before walking up to the girl and resting her hands on the younger girl’s shoulders. “Kanae. I know it’s hard but at one point, she will attack all of you and you’ll have no choice but to fight her. You’re strong enough to lead everyone and that’s what you need to do. Trust me, okay? I might’ve done stupid things but this is something you have to do.”

“We’ll try to assist you as much as we can,” Shiorin said,” You might know of what’s going on but you still haven’t regained all of your memories yet. But we’ll try our best to help all of you. You still have a lot to learn.”

Reni and Yayoi’s eyes glowed for a moment as they looked at each other. “Hime…” “Tomoko…”

Haruno looked up at her friend. “Yayoi…?”

The rest of the Guards and Ryo looked over at the Dark Mage as they recognized the look in her eyes. “It can’t be…” Ryo walked over to Reni and took hold of her shoulders to have him face her. “Reni. What’s wrong with Hime?!”

The girl started to hyperventilate as her eyes started to have a pulsing glow. “Reni!”

~MS~

Tomoko kicked her legs as she tried to pry off the shadowed claws that held her by the neck against a rocky wall. Above her were many Unknowns peering down while others “stood” behind the one restraining her.

“ _You hold great power, young one. Too bad you can’t control it_ ,” the first one hissed,” _And a shame we don’t have our leader who would do countless things with your power in his hold._ ”

“ _Sir, I found this fall out of her hands_ ,” A second one said as he held out the sapphire pendant. “ _It appears that the Mages have planted it on her so her magic wouldn’t be unstable._ ”

“ _Magic neutralizing gems? So it looks like they do still exist in this time period. No matter._ ” He took hold of the pendant before back at Tomoko. “ _Since we don’t have a choice but to keep you alive, there’s still one thing we need to keep ourselves in order. How would you like to be our leader?_ ” He created a twisted smirk on his face as he soon saw the fear in the girl’s eyes at the question. “ _We’ll take that as a yes._ ”

His eyes started to glow as many other Unknowns started to creep down from the ceiling. They all took hold of the girl as Tomoko cried out when she felt them clawing at her, creating large scratches on her arms and legs. Some of them took their chance as they turned into black smoke that started to seep into the girl’s wounds, causing her to scream as a dark aura started to surround her.

The Unknown released her as she collapsed to her knees, her hands grasping her head as the aura started to consume her and her wounds started to heal. Black flower petals soon surrounded her as her clothes started to change. The white socks of her school uniform were replaced by crimson leggings and black boots. Her seifuku went missing as in its place was a navy sleeveless unitard with a thin white outline on the straps and a skirt. Black fingerless leather gloves covered her hands as they extended down to her elbows with navy embroidery to outline a wingless dragon. The sapphire pendant started to shake as it turned black before flying over to the girl to create a black cloak and hood. Atop Tomoko’s head rested a black headband with a black rose on the right side.

The girl slowly opened her eyes as the aura started to fade, revealing blood red eyes that started to look around and take in her surroundings. She stood up and looked around as the Unknowns started to stare at her.

“ _Welcome, Princess. We’ve been expecting you,_ ” the first Unknown said as he faced her.

Her eyes glowed as her scythe appeared, only to have the blade twisted and look as if it was held against the staff by tree roots. She swung as she cut off the Unknown’s head, forcing him to disappear.

“ _Never_ address me with your head higher than mine,” she scowled, her voice lower than usual. She looked at the rest of the Unknowns as they quickly got down to their knees to lower their heads. “Who was the one who brought me here?” she questioned.

“ _Y-you just killed him, your Highness_ ,” one stuttered,” _W-we were hoping you could lead us into battle against the surviving Mages…_ ”

“Mages?” Her eyes started to glow again as she saw the group in the Hamasaki household. “Hmph. Those weaklings. You should’ve taken care of them in the beginning.” She took a seat on Dorgon’s throne before crossing her right leg over her left and rested her left elbow on the armrest so her chin could rest in her hand. “You guys must be idiots. Waiting to bring me here and making me do all the hard work.”

“ _We are truly sorry._ ”

Tomoko sighed. “No matter. You Unknowns are weak without a leader, anyways. Might as well do it myself once the storm clears up.”

“ _P-pardon?_ ” The Unknown froze when he found the scythe close to his face, the girl not moving from her seat as the weapon was levitating on its own.

“Isn’t it obvious? There’s no point fighting in the rain. That just makes the battle longer than intended. Besides, it’s nice to surprise them when they see who their first competitor is.” Her lips curled into a twisted smirk. “It’ll be a good show for us.”

~MS~

Reni collapsed to her knees as her eyes turned back to normal. “Hime… She couldn’t have…”

Momoka quickly rushed over to her friend. “Reni! What happened?! What did you and Yayoi see?!”

The Dark Mage looked at her small friend. “Hime… They took over Hime…” she said, her voice barely about a whisper. They all looked at the Dark Mage as shock overtook them. Lightning struck behind them but they didn’t flinch, too shocked to move.

“They took control of my daughter…?” Ryouki muttered as he slowly fell to his hands and knees. “It can’t be… She couldn’t have fallen to them… My only daughter…”

**_Flash  
_ ** _“Papa! Look at this!” five-year-old Tomoko called as she blew some bubbles in their old home._

_“They sure are pretty, Tomoko.” Ryouki ruffled her hair as the girl smiled._

_“Yea!” Tomoko started to create more bubbles as they started to float away._

**_Flash_ **

_“It’s fine, Ryo-san. You said your schedule involved work with Father today.”_

_“Hime! Time for your training!” a voice called from down the hall._

_“Coming~” Tomoko looked back at the dragon. “You shouldn’t worry about me too much, Ryo-san. You still need time for yourself.”  
_ **_Flash_ **

“Hime…”

Hikari looked at Eriko who was in her arms, somehow recognizing this position.

**_Flash  
_ ** _Ayane carefully wrapped a towel around Tomoko after the girl got herself wet during Water Magic training. “You okay, Hime?”_

_“I’m fi- Achoo!” The girl sniffed as she shivered from the sudden chill._

_“Looks like the water got cold already.” Ayane pulled the girl close. “Better?”_

_Tomoko softly smiled. “Ayane-neechan’s warm…”_

_Ayane chuckled. “Well let’s get you dry first.”  
_ **_Flash_ **

Hikari tightly held onto Eriko in comfort. _“Comforting, huh…?”_

Eriko looked up at her friend as tears threatened to fall. “Hikari…”

**_Flash  
_ ** _Minami knelt down as she faced the crying child who tripped when she was running around the grassy plain. “You really got your clumsiness from me,” she sighed as she rested a hand on the girl’s head. “It’s best to not be a crybaby like Minami-oneechan, Hime. The others probably told you that you have to be strong, didn’t they?” She softly smiled. “Maybe you’ll grow out of it soon.”_

_Tomoko looked up at the smallest of the Guards with tear-stained eyes before holding her in a hug, catching the Plant Mage by surprise. The Guard smiled. “Thatta girl. Let it out if you need to.”  
_ **_Flash_ **

_“Hikari…  That’s why we’ve always watched out for each other like that…”_ Eriko hugged the girl as she let the tears fall.

Thunder started to roar outside as Haruno tightly held onto Yayoi, only to recognize a similar situation from somewhere.

 ** _Flash  
_** _Lightning started to strike as thunder roared outside the palace. Aira tightly held onto the small Princess since Ran had to fend off the lightning that might hit the castle. “N-No need to be scared, Hime… I-I’m sure it’ll be fine…” Aira soon jumped as lightning struck again._ “Nononononono… I hate these…”

_Tomoko looked up at the Wind Mage. “Aira-neechan… Are you scared, too?”_

_Aira looked at the young Princess. “Sorry. I’ve always hated thunderstorms since I was little… But don’t worry. I’ll try to not be scared anymore, okay?”_

_“Then should I try to be brave as well?”_

_Aira softly smiled, knowing the girl wants to cheer her up. “O-okay…” They jumped as lightning struck again.  
_ **_Flash_ **

Haruno tightly held onto Yayoi, knowing she wasn’t able to keep her promise. The older girl soon noticed her friend’s hold on her tightening as she rested a hand on her head. “Haruno…”

**_Flash  
_ ** _Ran ran through the palace as she went in search of the child. “Hime! Doko?!” she called. She quickly ran to the girl’s room before sensing an aura under the bed. She walked over and knelt down before lifting the bedskirt and peeked under, only to find the small princess hiding as she held onto a stuffed bear. “Hime?”_

_The girl looked up before crawling away. Ran soon noticed Tomoko’s eyes were orange before standing up and chasing her. “Hime!” She quickly chased after the small girl before taking hold of her, only to have her struggle._

_“Let me go!”_

_Ran quickly put her down before having the girl face her. “Hime! Why are you hiding?! We’ve been worried sick!”_

_Tomoko looked at the eldest Guard as she tightly held onto the bear. The Dark Mage soon noticed a book and took hold of it, only to be a children’s book about Mages. She looked back at Tomoko before putting the book down and taking hold of her shoulders. “Hime, hurting you would be the last thing I would ever do to you. I’m not like those other Mages. You have to trust me.” Ran tightly held onto the girl who started to cry._

_“Ran-neechan’s good, right…?” she asked between sobs._

_“I’m good, Hime… I’m a good person…”  
_ **_Flash_ **

Yayoi held onto Haruno as tears threatened to fall, knowing how the middle school student has acted like that many times before.

Mina curled up into a ball as tears started to stream down her cheeks.

**_Flash  
_ ** _Tomoko looked at the large pile of curry rice since it was the Guards’ lunch break. “Are all of you going to eat that?” she asked, looking at the six._

_“Actually, that’s only Sheru’s lunch,” Kimiko said,” But if you’re lucky, you can sneak a bite even though she doesn’t like people eating her food.”_

_At this, Sheru took hold of the plate and held it away from them. “Don’t touch my food!” she chided._

_“Sheru-neechan, is it really that good?” Tomoko asked as she looked at the Earth Mage._

_Sheru put the plate down as her eyes had a knowing gleam. “Of course! They don’t call it ‘Sheru’s Best Friend’ Curry for nothing! But.” She snuck a peek at the girl with a sly smile. “If you keep it secret from your parents, I’ll let you have a bite.” The rest of the Guards’ mouth went agape, shocked at how willingly the Mage was to share a bite._

_Tomoko shook her head. “Np, thank you. I wouldn’t stand in your way from something you love unless Kimi-neechan’s okay with it.”_

_Kimiko’s face turned red. “Who told you about that?!”_

_“Fufufu. Kimiko, there are many secrets between Hime and I. So it’s best to be careful.”  
_ **_Flash_ **

Kanae looked at her friend before taking hold of her hand in comfort. _”Don’t cry like that… Mina…”_

**_Flash  
_ ** _Kimiko gently hit Tomoko in the head with the flat side of her sword. “Concentrate, Hime. Minami assigned a date of your monthly evaluation. We need to get as much done as possible. That means tactics, maneuver and most importantly-” She did a sweep kick to knock the girl off her feet, only to have her land but fall back from loss of balance. “-your balance.”_

_~~_

_“Kyaa!” Tomoko’s foot slipped as she fell off the post, only to land on the grass below her._

_Kimiko held out her hand. “You okay?” She helped the girl to her feet before gently hitting her head. “At least you’re getting better. But consider this as a reward.” She hit the girl in the forehead. “A lucky tap to the forehead will surely help.”_

_“Forehead?”_

_“Kimiko Momorin’s pride.” Kimiko lifted her bangs to show off her forehead. “I might not be that smart but a good hit in the head will always help according to my brother.”_

_Tomoko couldn’t help but to smile and gave a nod. “Okay!”_

_“One more round!”  
_ **_Flash_ **

Kanae looked at the others, seeing how they regained a small portion of their memories. She looked over at the spirits before standing up. “Hey… The only way to bring her back is to fight her… right?” she asked. They all looked at her, unsure of what she’s planning. She gave a bow as she lowered her head. “Please let us train to bring Tomoko back!”


	10. The Power of a Tainted Soul

“Hey… The only way to bring her back is to fight her… right?” Kanae asked as she looked at the spirits. They all looked at her, unsure of what she’s planning. She gave a bow as she lowered her head. “Please let us train to bring Tomoko back!”

Kanako looked at the younger girl, shocked at how quickly she changed her mind. “Kanae…”

Kanae straightened herself before looking at her past self. “We don’t know much about our past but… given the circumstances… it’s best to at least try… Tomoko’s important to all of you and I guess that if it wasn’t for her… we all wouldn’t have met each other…”

“I won’t allow it,” Ryouki said,” Fighting my daughter… Fighting the only family I have left… I won’t allow any fights against her!”

“I might agree with you, Ryouki, but many lives are at stake,” Ryo said as he folded his arms. “It pains me to say this but fighting Hime is the only way. The Dark Syndicate was able to destroy Eutopolis without a significant power source. But with the Crown in their hold, there’s no telling what they’ll do with her. So unless you let Kanae-tachi fight her, she’ll be consumed by the darkness and taken away forever. So the choice is to either fight and save many innocents, or have history repeat itself with no more chances left.”

“Are you sure, Kanae? Willing to fight someone who never did any wrong to you?” Kanako asked.

Kanae gave a small nod. “It’s possible she can come back, right?” She soon felt someone take hold of her arm to be Mina.

“You’re such an idiot, Kanae! Letting yourself fight without asking me to join…” She quickly wiped away her tears.

The redhead smiled. “Knowing you, you would’ve joined me either way.”

“That’s the spirit!” Shiorin said.

The four looked over at the others who were still a little hesitant. Reni walked over to Yayoi and Haruno before kneeling down. “Yayoi? Haruno?” Aarin took a seat next to the three.

“It might be scary at first but the work pays off if you do it wholeheartedly,” she said,” It’s best to do it for those you care about. It’s best to keep them safe rather than wait for all the bad things to go away while it can target those you love.”

Haruno tightly held onto Yayoi, knowing who Aarin was talking about.

**_Flash  
_ ** _“Haru-chan,” a teenaged boy with light brown hair called as he knelt down to face his younger sister._

_“Onii-chan…” Haruno held onto her brother as she cried._

_Ayao softly smiled. “Don’t worry, Haru-chan. I’ll always be there when you need me.”_

**_Flash_ **

_“Do you have to go?” Haruno tightly held onto her teddy bear as Ayao slipped on his shoes._

_“It’s fine. I’ll be back before dinner. You can play with Doki next door. She and her brother can take care of you while I’m gone.”_

_Haruno softly pouted before holding out her pinky. “Make sure to come back soon.”_

_Ayao smiled and crossed his pinky with her. “Okay. We can play together after dinner.”  
_ **_Flash_ **

“Onii-chan…” Haruno looked up at Yayoi. “Yayoi… I don’t want to lose all of you…”

Yayoi gently petted her head. “Neither do I, Haruno…” She looked up at the two Guards and gave a small smile. “Okay. Count us in…”

Akarin and Momoka looked at Hikari and Eriko who was still quiet. “Hikari? Eriko?”

“Well… Since it’s already difficult to avoid… I guess it’ll be okay…” Hikari said,” Protecting people, controlling things we weren’t aware of at first… I’m hoping that it’ll be fine once we’re done. Eriko?”

Eriko shook her head. “I really don’t like this… but I won’t let you fight without having us protecting each other…”

“I know.”

“Looks like everyone agrees,” Kanako grinned,” Thanks.” She soon disappeared along with the rest of the Guards. The girls’ noticed their pendants were glowing as they heard the rain slowly seizing to a halt and the skies started to clear up.

Ryo sighed before looking at Ryouki. “It’s best to support their idea. Hime’s safety is one thing but her humanity is another.” He disappeared.

~MS~

A few Unknowns appeared as they knelt down to face their leader. “ _Hime-sama. The skies have cleared up just as you requested,_ ” one said. He didn’t receive a reply. “ _Hime-sama?_ ” He looked up to find Tomoko who was sleeping as her head rested against the armrest.

“ _She fell asleep?_ ”

“ _Well she is still a child but… shouldn’t she be out to attack her Guards?_ ” the third asked.

“ _Quiet! She’ll kill you if you speak out against her_!” a fourth hissed.

“Man… Can you guys just be quiet for once…?” Tomoko groaned as she started to come to. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes. “It took longer than I expected… Having me fall asleep, too…” She stood up and let out a yawn as she stretched out her arms. “Well. Time to see how far they’ve gotten…” She held out her hand as her scythe appeared. She rested it against her shoulder before black energy swirled around her as she disappeared.

The Unknowns waited, unsure what to do. “ _Should we follow her?_ ” one asked.

“ _Not sure… We still don’t know anything about her. It’s best not to risk getting her angry._ ”

~~

Tomoko walked around the city as she looked at her surroundings, trying to determine her first target for bait. Something that can gather enough attention but not cause too much damage. Damages should be saved for the fights, of course. _“Damn it… Choosing targets is harder than I thought…”_

“Whoa… Are you walking around to promote a new anime or something?”

Tomoko turned to find a man between his late teens and early twenties. Judging by his appearance and manner, he seemed to be a foreigner. She smirked. “You can say that. I’m a Mage Hunter. But Charlotte here has a tendency to hunt for more than just Mages,” she said, indicating her scythe.

“So you’re playing the villain?”

“You can say that. But it’s best to not believe everything you hear.”

The man looked at her, confused of the sudden comment. Her eyes started to glow. “You seem to have traces of Mage ancestry… With that… you’d be a perfect choice as my first target.” A dark aura surrounded the girl as the man started to back away. She raised her scythe as she swung down, only to have him dodge and run away.

“What the heck?! This girl’s insane!” he shouted as he ran. Tomoko jumped up from behind him and swung her scythe, allowing her to hear the sound of flesh tearing as the man’s head was cut clean from his neck. Tomoko landed on her feet as a pool of blood started to form, causing many onlookers to scream and run away, scared of becoming victim to the girl.

~~

Haruno’s ears perked as she turned to the front door, her eyes glowing. _“Screams…?”_

“What’s wrong, Haruno?” Yayoi asked. Her eyes glowed as she saw what happened earlier. “What…?” The others looked at her.

“So she attacked…?” Hikari muttered.

Kanae folded her arms as she sighed. “No choice then… It might be dangerous and we don’t know of these powers but we still need to stop her…”

 _“That’s the spirit, Kanae!”_ Kanako cheered.

“So… we go?” Mina asked, receiving a nod.

~~

 ** _“Duairu!”_** Bright light surrounded the six as they transformed. The main differences between their uniforms and their ancestors’ was that Mina’s long hair was pulled up into twintails with her hairpiece connected to the hairtie on her left twintail and Eriko’s glasses disappeared.

The Guards arrived at the scene as they found the dead body on the sidewalk. “You’re kidding… Tomoko-san did that to someone…?” Eriko murmured in shock.

“This isn’t Tomoko who we’re fighting… She wouldn’t hurt anyone…” Yayoi said, remembering her first time talking to the girl.

“Nah~. That’s where you’re wrong, Ran-neechan,” a voice teased. They all looked up to find Tomoko perched on a light post.

“Tomoko…”

“That’s rude… Usually you would all call me Hime.” She stood up and jumped off the light post before facing the six. “It’s been a while. Right, everyone?”

“Out of all people… you would be the last one to kill someone innocent…” Kanae muttered,” It’s too cruel…”

“Heh… So you know that much, Kimiko-san? So are you going to fight or not? Or are you that cowardly leader that does nothing but try to protect me like sending me to the 21st century or locking me in a closet?”

“How…?”

Tomoko smirked. “Unknowns see a lot of things. Having the exposure to their energy and seeing what our past selves showed us allowed me to regain all of my memories. A shame that my original weak self knows nothing of it.”

“Original…? What did you do to Tomoko-san?!” Haruno questioned as she held out her Heart Wand.

Tomoko became unfazed as her smirk widened. “Not much. She’s just knocked out from the exposure of dark energy. But don’t count on trying to bring me back to your side. She’s on the verge of no longer existing.”

“Saying such things… Doing such things to others…” Haruno’s eyes started to glow. “It’s unforgivable!” She charged at the girl.

“Haruno! Don’t!” Yayoi cried as she reached out to the girl.

The younger girl ignored her as her wand turned into a sword and swung at the girl. Tomoko smirked and side stepped so Haruno’s blade can hit the ground. “So stupid. Falling for such a thing.” Her eyes glowed as she did a sweep kick at Haruno’s stomach, knocking her into a building.

“Haruno!” Yayoi glared at Tomoko. “Why you…” Her sword appeared in her hands as she charged, only to have her attacks blocked by Tomoko’s scythe before being thrown onto the ground.

“Yayoi!”

Tomoko sighed. “Looks like you’re all still too weak to go against me despite being the strongest Mages of Eutopolis. I’m pretty sure you’d be dead if you face only one of our weakest Unknowns.” She retracted her scythe before stepping away. “Come back when you get stronger.” Dark energy swirled around her as she disappeared.

“Yayoi!” “Haruno!” The others quickly ran towards the two as they picked them up.

“Yayoi! Yayoi!” Kanae cried as she held onto the girl.

Yayoi coughed a little as blood trailed down from the corner of her mouth. “Sorry… I guess I was a little reckless…”

“Come on, we have to get out of here before people see us… Mina, help the others get Haruno.”

“Okay.” Mina headed over to the others as she helped Eriko lift Haruno onto Hikari’s back so the taller girl can carry her.

Kanae took Yayoi by the arm before lifting her to her feet. She used her free hand to wrap it around Yayoi’s waist. “Come on.”

~MS~

Tomoko arrived back at the Dark Syndicate’s base. She soon lost her balance and fell to one knee, her right hand covering her mouth.

“ _Are you alright, Hime-sama?!_ ” one of the Unknowns asked.

Tomoko coughed a little and removed her hand to find a mix of red and black. She stood up before walking to the throne as her glove suddenly became clean. “I’m fine. I’m just not used to it yet.”

“ _Wh-what about the Mages?_ ”

“They’re just a bunch of weaklings. Fights aren’t that interesting if your opponent is weak. Now leave me alone.”

“ _Y-yes, ma’am._ ” The Unknowns fled the room, leaving the girl to herself.

Tomoko’s scythe disappeared as she looked at her hand. _“They never got a hit on me… So why…?”_


	11. Discovering One's Weakness

Eriko carefully secured the bandages wrapped around Yayoi’s head. “There. That should stop the bleeding.”

“Thanks…” Yayoi fingered the bandages as she sighed. “Sorry about that. I was a bit reckless…”

“It’s fine. You just wanted to help Haruno,” Mina said as she leaned against the wall next to the couch. “We all would’ve done the same thing if our friend was hurt.”

“Y-yea… How’s Hamasaki-san?”

“He’s still needs time to think so he went upstairs. It was bad enough he lost her to them but having to fight her would be the last thing a father would do. But what she said back there…”

_“Looks like you’re all still too weak to go against me despite being the strongest Mages of Eutopolis. I’m pretty sure you’d be dead if you face only one of our weakest Unknowns. Come back when you get stronger.”_

“If we’re not strong enough to defeat her… how can we even bring her back…?”

“Don’t say that, Mina!” Kanae snapped as she stood up after tending to Haruno who rested on the couch. “Just because we had one defeat… it doesn’t mean we’re weak!”

“Then why was she able to take us down so easily, Kanae?! Our past selves said that we were the strongest Mages and were the ones who trained her! She couldn’t be stronger than them! She couldn’t be stronger than us!”

Eriko quickly stood between the two. “Stop that! Fighting each other will just make things worse!” she cried. “If we have to bring Tomoko back, we shouldn’t be fighting!”

“Eriko. It’s best to let them be.” Hikari said as she twisted the towel over a bucket to wring out the excess water. She folded the towel before placing it on Haruno’s forehead.

“Hikari… Why, Hikari?!”

“You know it as well as I do. Fighting might not take us anywhere but it can let off some steam. Friends might fight but someday they’ll make it up to each other.” She stood up. “But if we’re going to fight her… We’ll have to at least know more about it… About our abilities and how to counter what took over her.” She looked at the bucket as the water rippled from the small but sudden movements. Her eyed turned into a lighter shade as she found the water slowly freezing before small pieces of ice stuck out like frost. “So it’s like that…”

Yayoi looked at the bucket before gently touching it with her finger. “It’s frozen solid…” She looked at Hikari. “How…?”

“Well each one of us can control an element and after watching the battles our past selves told us… I wanted to make sure we can control it.” She looked at Kanae. “Kanae? Think you can do something about it?”

Kanae looked at the girl as she hesitated. She knelt down and looked at the ice. She looked at her hand as she remembered how fire erupted from it. _“If it happened that time…”_ Her eyes started to glow as a small flame appeared around her hands. Hoping she can control it, she carefully placed her hand on the ice, only to hear a soft hiss as the ice started to melt from the heat.

“So our powers are still weak but manageable…” Mina mused, somehow forgetting the argument. “But how are we supposed to control it before she can hurt anyone?”

“It would be best if we practice… Hopefully we’ll regain our memories as we do…” Hikari said.

“It’s going to be a lot of practice…” Yayoi sighed. “Hopefully we’ll be fine…”

~MS~

Tomoko cut down yet another Unknown as her left hand covered her mouth. “I said I’m fine!” she scowled as the same black and red started to drip from her glove onto the cave floors.

“ _Hime-sama. It’s best if you try to rest. You’ll overwhelm yourself,_ ” an Unknown insisted, only to have his head cut off by the girl.

“I’ll only rest if you stop bothering me!” She started to cough as she collapsed to her knees.

“ _Hime-sama!_ ”

“Stay away!” Her eyes glowed as the Unknowns were pushed back by an unknown force, shoving them out of the room. She started to cough again as the strange goo started to drip onto the cave floor. _“Why…? Why do I feel like this…?”_

**_Flash  
_ ** _“Eh? Sick again?” Tomoko’s mother asked as she placed her hand on the girl’s forehead._

_“This will cause a lot of trouble… Our daughter always getting sick…” the King murmured as he folded his arms. “It makes me worry if she’ll be able to handle everything once she comes of age.”_

_“Kora. Don’t say that. You know how sensitive she is to diseases. Not to mention confining her would make it worse.”_

_“I know…” He looked over at the Guards. “It’s best to continue on with your paperwork. We can’t risk having the six of you falling ill on duty.” He then faced Ryo. “Ryo. Take care of her. I’ll ask a maid to fetch her medicine.”_

_“Yes, sir. I’ll watch her with a sharp eye.” Ryo looked at the Guards who were worried of their Princess. “It’s best not to worry so much. You know Hime will feel better due to her healing ability.”_

_“Just make sure she’s safe,” Aira retorted with a pout._

**_Flash_ **

_Ran walked through the halls as she held onto a stack of papers to bring to the King and Queen’s bedroom after completing her share of paperwork. She soon heard loud coughing and turned to find Tomoko’s bedroom door opened. “Hime?” She walked over and peeked in to find the small Princess on the floor before finding blood in the girl’s hands and the floor. “Hime!” She dropped the papers and ran to the girl’s side. She knelt down and took hold of her shoulders. “Hime!”_

_Tomoko weakly looked up at the Dark Mage. “Ran-san…” She started to cough again and blood trailed down from the corner of her mouth._

_“Hime, you should be in bed!” Ran quickly helped the girl up before placing her on the bed. “Where’s Ryo?!”_

_“Hanako-san was too… busy to fetch my medicine so… Ryo-san went… to go get it…” She started to cough more as blood started to stain her nightgown._

_“You’re getting worse!” Ran ran to the door. “Aira! Aira!” she called, hoping the Wind Mage could somehow help the girl with her specialty in magic. “Aira!”  
_ **_Flash_ **

_“I shouldn’t be this weak… Falling ill so suddenly…”_ Her eyes soon turned pink as the pain in her throat started to disappear as well as the ooze that stained her glove.

~MS~

“Aira! Aira!”

Haruno turned at the call of the name. “Eh?” She looked around to find herself in an elegant room decorated in white and sugar pink that looked similar to her own bedroom but larger and designed as if she lived in a palace. She looked down to find a sheet of paper with words written similar to Japanese but different in terms of order and style.

“AIRA!”

Haruno looked at the door where she heard the voice. _“It sounds like Yayoi…”_ She stood up and walked over to the door and peeked out before looking around, only to find a familiar girl with lavender hair wearing a short, sleeveless yukata. _“Reni-san? Ran-san? Yayoi?”_ She tried to remember the name but quickly rushed over, only to hear coughing. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s Hime! She’s getting worse!” Ran cried before leading the youngest of the Guards into the bedroom where Tomoko was seen coughing as blood dripped onto her nightgown.

“H-Hime?” Sudden flashes came to her as she remembered seeing blood coming from the girl before. _“W-wha…?”_

“Hurry! Ryo’s been gone for too long!”

“I-I know!” Haruno took a seat next to the girl as she hesitated, unsure what the older girl wants her to do to help the poor girl.

_Her throat._

Haruno carefully reached for the girl’s neck before her eyes started to glow, only to have her hands glow as well. Tomoko’s coughs started to calm down as she winced. Haruno removed her hand as Ran took hold of the Princess.

“Hime!” Tears threatened to fall as the Dark Mage held onto the girl.

_“If it’s Ran being here and Tomoko-san being safe… is this… a dream?”_

~~

Haruno’s eyes opened as she looked around to find Eriko who was holding a cold patch to place on the younger girl’s forehead. “E-Eriko…?”

“Haruno…”

Haruno sat up as the towel fell off her forehead and landed on her lap. She looked around to find herself at the Hamasaki household. “Eh…? How did I get here…?”

“You were knocked out during the fight. We weren’t sure when you were going to recover.” Eriko gently applied the cold patch.

“Oh…”

“Haruno!” The Wind Mage soon found herself tackled into a hug by Yayoi. “I was so worried… You’re feeling better…”

“Yayoi…” Haruno soon remembered what she saw. _“That dream… Yayoi and I were in it… Tomoko, too…”_

“You okay, Haruno?” Mina asked as she looked at her younger comrade. “We thought you’d never wake up after that hit.”

“I-I’m fine… But I think I saw something…”

“Eh?”


	12. The Forbidden Spell

“Sick? What do you mean she’s sick?” Yayoi asked as the six sat around the coffee table.

“I’m not sure myself but I saw her getting sick back in Eu…Eutopo… whatever that place is,” Haruno said, unable to pronounce the name of the kingdom.

“But what does that have to do with bringing her back?” Eriko asked,” She’s evil, not sick.”

“That’s what I’m not sure of. But Yayo – I-I mean Ran – told me to use some kind of spell to stop her coughing. Some kind of healing spell or something.”

“But wouldn’t she just fight back the magic? We won’t even be able to touch her,” Mina said.

“But Tomoko falling ill… Why does it sound so familiar…?” Kanae murmured as she tried to think. Her phone soon rang as she picked up as a screen appeared, only to be Kanao. “Onii-chan?”

“ _Kanae, where are you? Shio called and asked if Mina’s with you. He said he found something but she wouldn’t pick up._ ”

“Shio-kun?”

“Eh? Onii-chan found something?” Mina asked as she looked at the screen. “What’d he find?”

“Something about a video. I’ll ask him to email it to you.”

“Okay.” The screen disappeared as everyone looked at Mina.

“What did you ask your brother to look for?” Hikari asked.

“I asked him to look for some videos of our past selves when I was doing some research on the pendants and everything before we all came together. It probably took a while because it’s so old and there were so many videos of them. It was hard for him to find at least one that involved Tomoko and their position as Mages.”

“But don’t we already know about our past selves? The only things we don’t know about are our memories,” Haruno said,” Even after having everything we explained, we couldn’t remember much.”

“I know but maybe this will work. Probably something that will create a spark and allow us to remember something. And your dream is a memory that we can’t figure out that well until Hamasaki-sensei cooperates and helps us with this plan.”

“Hmm…” Yayoi looked around before finding a blank piece of paper. She stood up to go get it before taking a pen as well. She sat back down. “Let’s see what we know so far.” She uncapped the pen before writing. “So we would have Mages and the kingdom of Eutopolis… Nn… six guards, a princess and dragon… Dark Syndicate… Sick Princess…”

“You forgot the pendants and the Crown,” Eriko said.

“Ah. That’s right.” Yayoi jotted down the two. “And then the Guards were idols. Hmm… I don’t see how these will help us regain our memories…”

A small chime was heard as Mina picked up her phone. “Ah. It’s Onii-chan.” She placed it on the table as a screen popped up so the six could see. Shiorin tapped the screen the play the video before it started to load. “Sora no… Curtain?”

The video started to play as the girls noticed their past selves dressed in their battle attire as they were performing at a concert with Akarin missing. “Eh? Why are they wearing those?” Haruno murmured as music started to play.

The video shrunk in size as it moved the bottom right corner as the six girls were seen in an interview.

 _“So the encore has started and you all appear in those kinds of outfits,” the interviewer said._ _“Many fans have commented how strange it was for all of you to appear in such a way at a Christmas concert. Why is that?”_

_The six looked at each other before Kanako started to speak. “About a year before two months ago, the six of us were reunited with a long lost friend of ours who we almost forgot until we talked to her during school,” she said,” The seven of us were very close when we were with her and we decided to perform the encore as a dedication to her.”_

_“You said that she was unable to attend the concert. Why is that?”_

_”Back in our hometown, there were occasions where there are attacks by monsters for about a month or so,” Shiorin replied. “But on the day the attacks stopped, she got caught in one to protect us and lost her life. It took us a long time to get over it but since we couldn’t risk affecting our fans with our loss, we had to continue with our performances and make everything seem okay…” Shiorin soon felt tears forming and quickly wiped them away._

_“It must’ve been hard for you to perform with that idea in mind.”_

_“Yea… We were hoping to bring her to our Christmas concert last year since she’s always wanted to see us perform live,” Aarin said,” But considering all the plans were made, we had to wait until this year to get a little more involved with the concert.”_

_“I see. So what about the lanterns during the chorus?”_

_“It was her birthday and we were hoping she would at least receive a gift. She always liked to have paper lanterns float up into the air whenever there’s a chance.”_

_“That’s nice to hear. Ah. So what happened when Hayami appeared to join Momota’s solo?”_

_“Ah, you said it,” Kanako said, hoping to lift the heavy atmosphere around the girls. “Since we were holding the concert at Nissan Stadium, we wanted to make it as big as possible since the Olympic Stadium is still under construction. So we decided to have Akarin join us for the encore after asking our manager about it. At first he rejected the idea since her contract with MomoClo expired but we wanted it to be a Christmas surprise for everyone since we haven’t performed together for so long. We wanted to make it as special as possible so it’s something no one will forget.”_

_“It must’ve involved a lot of planning and asking to have all of this finished.”_

_“Yeah…”_

_“So. Let’s head on to the next segment.”_

The video stopped as the six sat there, unsure how to react. Mina took hold of her phone as she let out a soft sigh. “Even with an interview… we still didn’t go anywhere with our memories…”

Kanae leaned against the table as she thought back to Tomoko’s death. _“Getting involved with monster attacks to protect us…”_ Her eyes started to glow.

**_Flash  
_ ** _“Having you sacrifice yourself would bring more pain to others than having me die… Once you locked me in the closet… I wanted nothing but to get out and save you from that death… You have a life in this time while I don’t… You deserve to live in the present more than I do… Please promise me… Please live for my sake…”  
_ ****_Flash_

Kanae quickly buried her face in her arms. “Kanae?” Hikari looked at her classmate, worried of what’s wrong. She soon heard sniffles and small sobs as if the girl was crying.

“That idiot…” Kanae murmured,” Getting yourself killed…”

The others soon realized what she was talking about and became worried, knowing the same would happen if they don’t save her.

~~

Ryouki paced in his bedroom as he repeatedly combed his fingers through his hair nervously and angrily, unsure what to do about his daughter. Throughout his life, all he ever wanted was to create a happy and peaceful family. It had come true when Tomoko was born and he was happy to have a child of his own. But he lost his wife in an accident when she insisted to take the bus home from work rather than have him drive in a storm with Tomoko in his care. Ever since that day, she was all he had left and he didn’t want to lose what was left of his family. But being told that she wasn’t supposed to be his daughter and was turned evil? That was the worst possible situation for a parent to bear about their child, especially for one who loves them dearly.

“It’s best not to worry too much about it. She’ll return safe and sound soon enough,” a voice said.

Ryouki turned to find Ryo. “Don’t tell me to calm down when my daughter’s in danger!” he scowled as his eyes glowed and his teeth sharpened.

Ryo leaned against the wall as he folded his arms. “I know the Guards very well since I helped train them so they can protect her properly. Surely they’ll realize how to do it sooner or later. But if you keep acting like this, your animal instincts will take over enough for you to be controlled by her dark state and destroy everything in your path like our kind was meant to do. If you truly love Hime as your daughter, you’d act like that responsible guardian that would think things through rather than taking your anger out on other things.”

“Well how the hell are we supposed to handle it?! My daughter is going to be gone and all that will be left of her is that monster who is killing innocent people! Sooner or later, she’s going to kill us!”

“We handle it calmly. But here is some information that will be helpful if you want to bring her back. Luckily even Hime herself has yet to learn such spells due to her insecurity. So just sit down and listen to what I’m going to say.”

Ryouki glared at his former self before sitting down on the bed, his teeth turning back to normal. “How are we going to bring her back?” he questioned.

“The only possible way to bring her back is to use a hidden technique that can be properly executed by select Mages and have been outlawed due to the consequences once completed. They are called the Forbidden Spells, spells that Mages can learn but once used, they become corrupted and the only way to save them is by either death or the use of one Forbidden Spell that removes the corruption. The only ones capable of using the Forbidden Spells are those who have guarded the Crown and the one who wields it as well as a select few that work under the King and Queen.

“However, there are risks for the six of them to use the spells against Hime. Although Hime is unable to perform the spells due to her lack of training, she can still avoid it unless they’re able to outmatch her. The largest risk would most likely be killing Hime in the process if they are used.”

“What?! You expect me to risk killing my daughter for that small chance?!”

“That’s why it’s difficult. But back in the 21st century, Reni had used the Forbidden Spell to save Akari but only because they had already recovered their memories and she managed to separate herself from the Dark Magic that controlled her. If they’re able to reach out towards Hime and do the same, there is a likely chance that she can return.”

“What if she doesn’t?”

“The spell can still be performed but with greater difficulty. And it’s only if the others are willing to go through such a risk.”

“Which spell is it?”

“All Mages are familiar with it and refer to it as the Removal Spell. A spell quite commonly used in murder and would give Dark Mages a bad name. The spell is first triggered by lip contact that lasts longer than two seconds. This would then allow the Mage to send the dark energy through the victim’s body in search of the source of their magic and remove it. The procedure can be time consuming and painful depending on how much the two know each other. Sometimes it is painless depending on what rank the victim is. However, once the source of the Magic is removed, so is the victim’s soul and they become nothing like a vessel that would obey the Mage until they die two days after the removal. But on some occasions, they die within a few hours only if the Mage is skilled enough to allow it. The only reason Akari survived the Removal Spell was due to the fact that she didn’t have a solid connection to the magic that was removed unless Reni removed all forms of magic within her. In Hime’s case, they’ll have no choice but to remove all magic and cleanse it of the darkness that overtook her before returning the magic. Unfortunately, it’s possible that Yayoi isn’t skilled enough to perform the spell until she knows more of it and recovers her memories of using it.”

“So you just want me to just sit around and wait for them to remember everything?!” Ryouki stood up and glared at the man.

“That’s not exactly it. You need to support them like the mentor you are and try to recover your memories as well. That way, you can help them fight the Unknowns and fend off those that can prevent them from using the spell and helping her.” He soon looked up at the ceiling as he thought. “That reminds me.” He looked back at the teacher. “It’s best if you hurry. You know how easy it is for Hime to fall ill. Being infected by darkness could make it worse.” He disappeared, leaving Ryouki alone.

“Ill…?”

**_Flash  
_ ** _"Sick?" Aarin asked. "She's only been here for a couple of weeks and she's already sick?"_

_"We had to take the train a couple of days ago since we had to look for some supplies not found in the shopping district. Apparently there was this one passenger sitting next to us sneezing and coughing and didn't wear those weird masks the other passengers had. Next thing I knew, she was doing the same thing last night. You know how Hime is with diseases."_

_"Then how come you're not sick?" Momoka questioned._

_"Dragons are immune to diseases after adapting to new environments. I switched places with her when he started to cough and sneeze but she still got it."_

**_Flash_ **

_Ryo gently dabbed Tomoko's forehead with a towel as the girl looked up at him. "I’m sorry... I guess I still need to get used to everything..." she said softly._

_"It’s fine. Even back home you got sick easily. It's natural for me to take care of you since your parents didn't want the others to fall ill while on duty."  
_ ** _Flash_**  

“It can’t be…” 

**_Flash  
_ ** _“It was a good thing you brought her here rather than leaving her at home,” the doctor said as Tomoko rested in the hospital bed. “It appears your daughter has a weak immune system so it’s best to be careful or she’ll contract more than just the common cold. I’d keep a close eye on her just in case she catches anything else.”  
_ ****_Flash_

_“Tomoko having a weak immune system and new to the environment where she’s been taken captive…”_ He soon realized what Ryo meant. He ran out of the room towards the girls. “Girls! It’s Tomoko!”

They all looked at him, noticing the concerned and scared look in his eyes.


	13. The Plan

“Looks like Haruno was right… It’s possible she could’ve gotten sick when she’s with them…” Yayoi muttered.

“You already knew?” Ryouki asked.

“Not exactly,” Kanae said,” She said she found herself in a memory of when Tomoko was sick back in Eutopolis. But she also said that in order to calm her down, they needed a healing spell until she could get her medications. Hamasaki-sensei. How did you know Tomoko might’ve gotten sick?”

Ryouki sighed and folded his arms. “Ever since she was little, Tomoko had a weak immune system and would get sick at the drop of a hat. I had issues keeping a stable job because I had to take care of her until a year ago when she started to feel better. But I managed to talk to my past self who reminded me of it and how different the environment of the Dark Syndicate could be.

“But you mentioned a healing spell. Do you remember anything else?”

“Not really. All we could get are bits and pieces but we don’t know anything else,” Eriko said,” Nande, Hamasaki-sensei? Do you remember anything about a healing spell?”

The teacher started to hesitate. “Something like that… But it could be risky…”

“How risky is it?” Haruno asked.

~MS~

Tomoko gently fixed her black skirt that was hidden by her blue hoodie as she sat at the rim of a large fountain in the shopping district. She gently tapped the heel of her black boots against the ground as she sat there waiting. She wasn’t sure what she was waiting for but she was waiting.

 _“When I’m out here, I’m perfectly fine… But why did I suddenly become sick when I’m down there…?”_ she thought as she looked around. She let out a sigh. “How boring…” She stood up and started to walk away.

_“Hime!”_

Tomoko stopped and turned at the call, only to find nothing. “Tsk…” She started to walk again.

_“Group hug!”_

Tomoko looked back before finding seven figures at the fountain hugging each other as one of them brought out a camera to take a group shot. She rubbed her eyes and looked back to find them gone. _“I’m not like that… Showing weakness around them…”_

She continued walking, hoping to get the thought out of her head as soon as possible.

_“Ta-ko-ya-ki! Ta-ko-ya-ki!”_

_“Okay, okay. We’ll get some takoyaki.”_

_“You’re always trying to eat something, Shiorin.”_

_“What’s takoyaki?”_

Tomoko quickly shook it off before her hand went to her mouth to cover it. She let out a small cough as the voices disappeared. She looked at her hand to find it clean. _“No blood…?”_

~MS~

Kanae cut through the flames shot at her as she glared at the dragon that stood before her, his silver eyes examining his surroundings. She started to pant from the sudden heat that came from his flames. _“Even when it’s the first time he transformed, he’s still powerful…”_ she thought as she panted.

Eriko’s eyes glowed as her gloves started to glow the same color. She jumped up before punching her fist against the ground as she landed, causing tree roots and vines to shoot out from the ground and wrap around the dragon as he tried to escape. Eriko looked on, amazed of the power. _“He’s this strong…?”_

The dragon smirked. “Pretty impressive.” He let out a roar before swinging his tail, allowing the sharp spikes at the end to cut through the roots and vines and setting him free. He released a blast of fire as the small girl dodged, only to feel the heat of the flames as the blast missed her by an inch.

_“He’s too strong… but… we still have to do this…”_

**_Flash  
_ ** _“I can’t do that! Using that kind of spell… I just can’t!” Yayoi shouted as she stood up to face Ryouki. “I thought you said you want anything but for Tomoko to get hurt!”_

_“I know that but I was told we don’t have a choice. Now all I want is for Tomoko to return and the six of you will want the same once we regain our memories. But I was told that we don’t have any other choice.”_

_“Who told you that?!” Kanae questioned as her eyes glowed._

_“That would be me.” They turned to find Ryo. “It’s been a while.”_

_“More like a day,” Hikari retorted._

_“Still distant as ever. Just to expect.”_

_“Why did you say using a spell is our only choice? She could die since we know nothing of them!” Kanae said._

_Ryo took a seat on the couch as he rested his elbows on his legs so he could lean forward. “It is true that the use of a Forbidden Spell is risky but this is different than what happened with Akari. Akari was infected by the Dark Magic that was implanted by the leader of the Dark Syndicate. Hime was infected by the darkness of the Unknowns, beings with little to no magic. The only way to get rid of that darkness is far different than getting rid of Dark Magic.”_

_“Then why can people use Dark Magic? Why can they use Dark Magic if it does nothing but hurt people?!” Yayoi questioned._

_“Dark Magic is a form of Magic needed for equality within the magical system, Yayoi,” Reni said as she appeared at the opposite wall, making everyone look at her. “Dark Magic is basically darkness taking the form of power within a person as long as they accept it, even one with a kind heart can control Dark Magic at will. We’re one of them.”_

_“The same goes for all of us,” Aarin said as she appeared next to her friend. “Magic exists to draw power from one’s will and a certain connection to what type of element they control. But Hime is the only one to control all of them due to the Crown. Take away the Crown, she loses all magic much like the effects of the Removal Spell.”_

_“Then why use the Removal Spell?” Hikari asked._

_“The Crown is a very complex being and is able to control all forms of magic,” Ryo said,” But Hime is infected by pure darkness that would disrupt the system within the Crown and alter the nature of the one who wields it, hence why Hime acts in such a way towards all of you. But since the Removal Spell is able to remove both the source of the Magic and the soul, the darkness will be removed as well. A skilled Mage with the ability to use Light Magic and a Dark Mage will then replenish the darkness and then return the two with Light Magic. Which means both Yayoi and Haruno will have to remember the spells they’ve used back in Eutopolis.”_

_“It’ll be fine. We are very skilled with the spells even though we never used it on anyone,” Aarin said,” As long as you understand why you’re doing it, you’ll be fine.”  
_ **_Flash_ **

“Eriko!”

Eriko turned before she was hit with Ryouki’s tail, knocking her back as she hit a tree. “Eriko!”

The small girl picked herself up as she glared at the dragon that approached her. Icicles flew by as Ryouki turned to find Hikari whose eyes were glowing in anger. “Don’t you dare hurt her,” she scowled.

“Hoh… So you think your Ice Magic can work on me?”

Hikari’s scowl deepened as she glared at the dragon. She soon saw a figure behind him, a large frying pan in her hands.

“Omurice Smash!” Mina shouted as she swung, hitting the dragon on the head and knocking him down. She looked at Yayoi and Haruno who were still struggling with their magic as they tried the spells Ryo told them to use for practice. “Hurry up before he gets to you guys!”

“We know already!” Haruno whined.

“It’s burning, Haruno!” Yayoi cried as she tossed an orb of dark energy between her hands. “Hurry!”

The young girl hesitated as she tried to create an orb of light in her hands. _“Isn’t there a trick to this or something?”_ She quickly clasped her hands together before separating them, only to find a small orb of light. “Eh?”

“Haruno!”

Haruno spread her hands further apart as the orb started to grow larger. “Yayoi!” She held out the orb as Yayoi took hold of the dark orb before the two placed them together. The two orbs started to mix together as the colors started to warp.

Ryouki looked at the two after gaining consciousness and released a strong blast of fire. “Yayoi! Haruno!” Mina’s eyes glowed as she hit the ground with her frying pan, causing a large wall of dirt to block the fire.

Flames surrounded Kanae’s sword as she swung, creating a ring of fire around the dragon. “You better not be fireproof!” she scowled. She looked at the two Mages who were still trying to perform the spell.

Haruno felt her hands shaking as the orb started to glow. A sudden pain went through Yayoi’s hand as she flinched. The orb started to glow brighter before the two looked at each other, unsure of what would happen. They soon heard a small explosion as the orb expanded and disappeared, only to create a large pulse of air that knocked the two away from each other.

“Haruno!” Eriko’s wings started to move as she quickly ran into the taller girl’s path, taking hold of her before she could hit tree. She slid back a bit before her wings started to spread and stopped the two.

“Yayoi!” Flames shot from the soles of Kanae’s feet as she found herself flying towards the girl. She grabbed the Dark Mage by the waist before the two tumbled against the ground instead of hitting the exterior walls of the house. “Ow…” She opened her eyes to find Yayoi on top of her. She sighed. “Yayoi. You okay?”

Yayoi got off and rubbed her head. “I’m fine… Where’s Haruno…?”

“I’m fine, Yayoi,” Haruno said as she ran over. She sighed as she held up the small black orb no larger than a marble that they used for practice. “Looks like a failure…”

“Looks like it…”

Ryo soon appeared to check their progress. “Looks like it’s still too early for you to awaken your powers…” he said as he examined the orb. He took hold of it. “Perhaps you still don’t have the drive despite being used to the magic?” He turned before throwing the orb, only for it to be caught by Reni who appeared.

“It’s best not to judge them like that, Ryo,” she chided as the others appeared. “You know they don’t have a better understanding yet.” She placed the orb in her mouth as her right eyebrow slightly twitched. “…Wrong spell… I taste more of Manipulation Magic than Light…”

“Reni,” Aarin softly chided, nudging her older friend in the arm.

Reni blinked as she walked away, hoping to hide her reaction from the others as she ate the orb. “It tastes like pickled plums…” she said, her voice being of higher pitch as her hand covered her mouth.

Momoka looked through the list of spells, some being crossed off by pen marks. “Hmm… Looks like some of you already reached A-class spells… But you’re still missing a lot of C- and B-class spells… Eriko. You still need to learn how to fly. You might be able to control your wings but you still have to learn how to fly to fight the Unknowns that attack through the air.”

“And Mina has to learn how to change weapons without eating more than one capsule,” Shiorin said,” But at least you’re all making progress. All you need to do is perfect the spell and regain your memories of using them.”

Ryouki looked over at them. “So what about Tomoko?”

“Hopefully she won’t hurt anyone considering she’s waiting until you’re strong enough to fight her,” Kanako said,” But here’s the thing…”

“Hime is inexperienced in Magic,” Akarin finished,” Which means it’s possible you could have an advantage over her. The only issue being if this new side of her learned new spells without us knowing. But if you’re lucky, you only have to go through her melee skills. That was how she was able to defeat Haruno and Yayoi so easily since we didn’t detect a lot of Magic from her attacks.”

“So we just have to hold her down?” Hikari asked, receiving nods. She sighed in relief. “That’s good…”

“As long as you continue on, you’ll be fine when you fight her again,” Aarin said with a smile. “Keep working hard, okay?”

“Yes, ma’am!”

From afar atop a tree, Tomoko perched herself on a branch in her battle attire as she looked down at the group as they seemed to have discussed something she couldn’t make out.

“Looks like they took my challenge seriously. Suddenly training themselves just to find out how to defeat me…” she muttered as she held onto her scythe. She smirked. “At least I can enjoy myself a little if they’re going to be stronger for the battle.”

 _“Then why not attack them now? They’re still powerless,”_ a voice hissed.

Tomoko’s expression hardened. “Damare. It’s pointless to fight them when there’s no fun to it.”

 _“You can’t! They’re your comrades, aren’t they?!”_ a second voice cried.

Tomoko scowled. “I don’t need a lecture from a weakling like you. Just shut up and go back to sleep like you’re supposed to.” She stood up as she transformed into her street clothes before jumping from branch to branch.

Haruno’s ears perked a little as she looked around. “Eh?”

“What’s wrong, Haru-chan?” Aarin asked.

“I thought I heard something… Might be the wind…”

~MS~

Kanae closed the door behind her as she slipped off her shoes. “I’m home…” she called as she fixed her bag. She walked through the halls as she made her way to her room.

“Kanae!” Kanao ran out of his room and tackled the girl in a hug. “What happened to you?! Mom and Dad were worried sick when you didn’t come home and the school was calling!”

Kanae looked away, unsure if she could lie to her brother. “Sorry… Something just came up. But I’m fine now. I just had to meet up with a few people and we lost track of time…”

“What about Mina?”

“Mina’s fine. No one got hurt.”

Kanao sighed and pulled away to look at his sister. “You should really call me if something happens in case our parents don’t know about it during their work hours. You know that we have to take care of each other since both are busy.”

“I know…”

~~

“So was the video any help?” Shio asked as he prepared dinner with his sister.

“Sort of. At least we knew about that seventh member…” Mina murmured.

“So what did you find out?”

“Various things… Some you wouldn’t understand…”

“Like what?”

Mina hesitated. “I was told to not tell anyone…” She took hold of the chopped onions before placing them in the pot. She stopped and looked at the knife. “Onii-chan… Can you do me a favor?”

“Hm?”

~~

Eriko collapsed onto bed as she noticed the vines started to hang from the ceiling as well. She sighed. “You guys are relentless… Endlessly growing and having control over your movements…” She turned to her side. “Well… At least you’re not hurting people more than usual…”

~

Momotaro gently knocked on his sister’s bedroom door. “Eriko? Dinner’s ready.” No answer. He quirked an eyebrow. “Eriko?” He opened the door to find his sister napping as the overgrown vines created a hammock for her. “Hm? A hammock? That’s new…” He gently smiled, seeing how peaceful his sister looked as she slept. “It can’t be helped.” He took hold of the blanket before placing it over the girl. “Sleep well, Eriko.” He brushed the girl’s bangs from her face and tucked the fringe behind her ear before leaving, turning off the lights on his way out.

~~

“ _Hey! Hikari! Long time no see!_ ” Hikari’s older twin brother, Danny, greeted in English when he answered the door.

“You’ve been on too many student exchange programs,” Hikari teased as she gave him a friendly push on the shoulder before entering the Hayami house. “Sorry about that. Missing your day back.”

“ _No worries! Momotaro took me around the city to show me what I missed. It was like I’ve still lived here for the months I’ve lost. So how is Eriko? Is she doing fine?_ ”

“She’s fine, Onii-chan. Just tired. Now can you please start speaking Japanese? It’s been a long time since we’ve talked normally.”

Danny cleared his throat before pointing at his sister in a teasingly flirty way. “Hey~ lil’ sis~ You miss me?” he teased, only to receive a push in the shoulder.

“You’re such a flirt.” She held him in a hug. “Great to have you back…”

~~

Haruno fiddled with her pen as she was on the phone. “I’m fine, Mama. Yayoi watched over me,” she said as she twirled the pen in her hands. “…Okay… I’ll heat it up. I’ll be fine. You know Renio-kun and Yayoi will come over if I need their help. …Okay… I’ll see you in the morning. Bye bye.” She hung up as she sighed. She looked at her pink moonstone-like phone and gently rubbed her thumb against the cover.

The front door soon opened as she looked back to find a young man with light brown hair and matching eyes as he took off his baseball cap and placed his umbrella on the coat rack. “I’m home.”

“Onii-chan!” Haruno jumped off the couch and held onto the boy in a hug. “Welcome back!”

“Haru-chan, I came back,” the older boy greeted with a smile as he petted her head. “Did you eat yet?”

Haruno shook her head. “I’m going to reheat the food Mama left me soon. Do you want any?”

“Hmm… why don’t we go out for dinner tonight? Just the two of us. I got my paycheck today to pay for it.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Yay! Onii-chan is buying dinner!”

~~

“So what was that all about?” Renio asked as he ate dinner with his sister. “Having Hamasaki-san have you gone over to his house for two days.”

“I’ve been sworn to secrecy,” Yayoi chided after taking a bite. “The others said to keep family out of it.”

“Others?”

“Haruno and some other girls. Tomoko, too. But all I can say is that we all created a club and accept no new members.”

Renio grew suspicious, knowing it’s strange for a male teacher to be in charge of a club involving female students. “So what do you do?”

“We just talk about various things. But Hamasaki-san is too busy with housework so he leaves us in Tomoko’s care.”

“Tomoko?”

“His daughter.”

“Ah. …Yayoi. You know I have to take care of you since it’s just the two of us most of the time. Try to stay out of trouble, okay? You’re still at the risk of being struck by lightning since something near you always gets hit.”

“Okay~”

Renio rolled his eyes, knowing how the girl likes to tease him. But he couldn’t help but to smile, knowing he could still take care of her and ensure her safety despite the two already in high school. _“At least you’re okay, little sis…”_

~~

Ryouki looked through a photobook as he found many fond memories of him and Tomoko together as the girl grew up. He soon noticed one fell out from the back of the book. He picked it up from the floor and looked at it to be of him and his wife whose face seemed to have been hidden by the shadows of the tree. Tomoko was clinging onto Ryouki’s back as he held her in a piggyback formation. The teacher soon noticed the small child wearing angel wings and gently smiled, knowing how his wife always wanted her to wear the wings during special family outings.

_“Hopefully… She’ll be that little angel again…”_


	14. Dealing with Past Consequences

****Kanae looked up from her homework as she took the pencil out of her mouth. “Hm?” She heard the doorbell ring. “Ah. Must be the others.” She put her pencil down before running downstairs, only to find Kanao frozen at the door that was left wide open. She sighed. “Onii-chan. What are you doing at the door?” She walked to his side before finding Yayoi. “Ah. Yayoi. Glad you could make it.” She soon nudged Kanao who stood still, his cheeks burning. “Don’t mind him. He’s usually not like this.”

“It’s fine, Kanae. I have free time and I already left some food out for Ren-kun.”

“Okay.” Kanae let the older girl in as Yayoi greeted Kanao.

“It’s nice to see you again, Momota-kun,” the older girl greeted with a smile.

Kanao didn’t respond as his cheeks turned red. “K-Kanao Momota reporting! Seventeen years old and Second year of high school!” he said before running away.

Yayoi held back a laugh. “Well that was interesting.” She slipped off her shoes before putting on some slippers Kanae laid out for her.

“Onii-chan isn’t that outgoing so he tends to do different things.” She soon noticed something. “Eh? Where’s Haruno? Wouldn’t the two of you walk here together?”

Yayoi shook her head. “She told me on our walk back that her brother has the day off from work and it’s been a while since she spent time with him so it’s a rare chance and I couldn’t say no. What about the others?”

“Hmm… Hikari told me that her brother just got back from his foreign exchange program and needed help adapting after staying in America for too long. Eriko will be a bit late because her tutor called for a last-minute session. Mina… Hmm… She’s been avoiding me today and made Shio-kun swear to secrecy about it. And Hamasaki-sensei has that faculty meeting to attend.”

“So I guess it’s just us.”

“I guess so. Ah. I’ll go get some snacks. My room is up the stairs at the end of the hallway. You can wait there while I go get the snacks.” Kanae ran towards the kitchen as Yayoi looked around.

“So this is what Kanae’s house is like…” She started to walk up the stairs before they started to move on their own like an escalator. She stepped off once she reached the end but found herself on a hidden conveyor belt that took her through the hallway. She looked at the doors before finding the one that had Kanae’s name on it. “Ah.” She took hold of the doorknob and opened the door before jumping in, making the floor stop as it began to camouflage itself once more. “Heh… So she has one of the older systems… Too bad mine are older…” she sighed before looking around the room.

Yayoi noticed a few medals hanging from nails sticking out of the walls as well as a few pictures of Kanae from her childhood. _“That’s cute…”_

~~

“What was that about, Onii-chan? Getting quiet around a girl so suddenly,” Kanae said as she poured some juice into cups. “You’ve been with me and Mina for a long time and girls are always around you during your afternoon practices.”

“Well Takagi isn’t like those other girls, Kanae!” Kanao retorted as his face was still red,” How do you even know her?!”

“She’s always waiting outside the middle school to pick up one of the underclassmen. And she lives next door to Hamasaki-sensei.”

“H-Hamasaki-sensei?!”

Kanae opened the fridge to take out some fruit. “Yea. His daughter is in the same class as Yayoi’s other neighbor so that’s how we know each other.” She stopped and looked back. “Onii-chan…” A sly smile appeared. “You have a crush on Yayoi, don’t you?”

Kanao turned beet red. “It’s not like that! Don’t jump to conclusions like that!”

“Whatever you say. But I’ll keep it secret from Yayoi.” She placed a bowl of fruit on the tray as the refrigerator closed and taken back into storage behind the wall. She picked up the tray. “But I’d be careful. She’s close to her brother who’s going to protect her.”

“KANAE!”

Kanae laughed before heading upstairs. “Sorry for the wait, Yayoi,” she said as she walked into her room, still trying to contain her laughter. “Onii-chan’s being silly.” She placed the tray on the small table located at the center of the white and red room before taking a seat next to Yayoi.

“I didn’t wait long. So Momota-kun’s feeling better now?”

“Mah… He’s feeling better but just wants to keep his distance.”

“I see. Ah. I almost forgot.” Yayoi went through her bag before taking out what seems to be a pack of dried anchovies, niboshi. “It’s not much but I think an unknown memory surfaced about us eating these sorts of snacks.” She held out the bag.

“Eh? Thanks.” Kanae accepted the bag. “Heh… I thought Mina and I were the only ones who ate these… Looks like things actually haven’t changed… even though it’s been a millennia…”

Yayoi gave a small nod. “Kanae. About that plan to save Tomoko… Are you sure it’s going to be okay?”

“Hm?” Kanae looked at the older girl before looking down. “I’m not sure… It’s a lot to take in so I’m not sure.” She sighed. “But we should at least try… We might’ve fought monsters in the past life but this time… This enemy we’re fighting is just a human… Fighting her wouldn’t be enough and if we do, we won’t be able to save her… Especially with that memory on a loop when the idea is brought up about her dying… We don’t know what would happen if we let her stay as she is but she still has Hamasaki-sensei as well as our past selves…”

“I see… Which means we can’t escape from it no matter how hard we try… Especially after what she did to an innocent person…” She folded her hands as they rested on the table. “Kanae… Is it okay if you can tell me what you saw? I know our past selves told us but maybe something will come up since you’re the only one who remembered what happened that day.”

Kanae gave a small nod. “Maybe…”

~MS~

“ _She’s been absent for some time now…_ ” an Unknown muttered as they all waited in their cave. “ _You don’t suppose she abandoned us, right?_ ”

“ _Considering how she never let us fight with her so far, it’s possible…_ ” another said.

“ _Shh! She’s coming!_ ”

“What are you idiots mumbling about?” Tomoko questioned as she rested her scythe against her left shoulder while walking in. She took her seat. “Did any of you do any work while I was gone?”

“ _P-pardon?_ ”

Tomoko rolled her eyes. “You’re Unknowns. Don’t you feed on pain from humans? It’s your job, isn’t it?”

“ _But what about orders?_ ”

“You don’t need orders about your normal deeds,” she snapped,” Did that pervert always have to remind you on what to do while he’s sitting around?”

“ _N-no… But what about the Mages? Did you fight them again?_ ”

“They still haven’t reached the right level yet. But I’m glad to say that our friendly battle will approach soon. But it’s best if you help me create diversions during our battle.” She smirked. “They might have a plan of their own but we will have ours.”

~MS~

“So that’s how it went… That was what she told you?” Yayoi asked as she ate a small piece of niboshi.

Kanae gave a small nod. “The way she said that… It was like Kanako was going to let herself get killed in battle just to keep everyone safe… I didn’t know how to react when I saw what Kanako saw at that moment… Seeing Tomoko die and disappear…”

“But she’s the leader, isn’t she? Kanako-san was supposed to be the leader of the Guards…” Her eyes suddenly glowed.

**_Flash  
_ ** _“Kanako… You can’t be… Are you planning to-“_

_“Just don’t tell the others. It’s my job as the Leader, okay? There are a lot of hard decisions to make but I’m sure it’ll be fine. Just trust me, okay?”_

_“Kanako…”_

_“Trust me, Reni… When have my plans as a Guard ever failed?”_

_“Even if your plan succeeds… someone’s life is going to be taken away…”_

_“Hopefully it’ll be mine instead of everyone else’s…”_

_“Kanako, you know you don’t have to do this. What will Hime say? What will the others say about this? That you were perfectly safe for one day and then just suddenly disappear? This isn’t like Ryo’s death, this is yours. One where everyone remembers you as someone not from the Royal Guard of a destroyed kingdom, but a normal girl.”_

_“Since when were we normal, Reni? You know we never were.”_

_“Kanako…”_

_“Just trust me. It’ll be our secret.”_

_Reni looked at her friend before pulling her into a hug. “Sometimes I just wish you weren’t a stupid leader…”  
_ **_Flash_ **

Yayoi blinked and started to hyperventilate a little. “What…?”

“Did you see something?” Kanae asked, concerned of the strange pause from her comrade.

“Reni knew about it the whole time… She was the only one who tried to stop her aside from Tomoko…” Yayoi muttered. She quickly went through her bag before taking out the sheet of paper with her notes. She took out a pen and started to scribble down what she heard. She read through the notes. “If she knew about it… how did she find out…?” Her eyes glowed again.

**_Flash  
_ ** _Kimiko looked at the map of the city as she marked different areas with a quill. “Considering that vision Hime told us about… We might not have much time…” she sighed._

_“How can we predict where the source is…?” Minami murmured worriedly,” The city’s too big and those at the walls won’t be able to cover all of the grounds…”_

_“How’d you do, Sheru? Do you detect any disturbances within the earth?” Ayane asked as she looked at her yellow-clad comrade._

_“Not at all. Ran?” Sheru looked at the Dark Mage, hoping she might have an answer._

_Ran shook her head. “If I felt something, I would’ve gotten the same vision… Same goes for Aira…”_

_Kanae eyed the map. “If they attack from more than one part of the walls, it means we’ll be easily cornered considering the amount of pain they can cause and how fast they’ll be able to multiply… Which means there’s only one thing to do when that happens…” She circled the top of the tower on the east wing of the castle. “The only means of escape…”_

_“Kimiko… We can’t just abandon Hime. Not even the King and Queen,” Aira said,” We swore to protect Hime even though Ryo would watch over her when we’re too busy and you know that.”_

_“We’re not going to abandon the Royal Family… We’re going to save them… Use the tower and take them to a place where it’s safer and allow them plenty of time to find other Mages.”_

_“Allow them time?” Minami asked._

_Kimiko gave a nod. “We have all studied about the emergency portal… It takes a lot of magic and skill to close it. Which means the six of us will have to stay behind and close it when they escape…”_

_“Hang on. Are you saying that we have to send them to an unknown world where they’re unprotected?” Ran questioned._

_“Ran, we don’t have a choice. It’s possible that some form of us will exist there and they just need to find us… But the Crown’s safety is our main priority. Hime’s safety is our priority. I know you’re growing very close to her but this is something we have to do as Guards. I love her, too, but we know we have to sacrifice ourselves for her one day… Like she would for us if we were in danger and she’s the only one left to defend herself…”_

_“Kimiko…”  
_ **_Flash_ **

“Yayoi!” Kanae took hold of the taller girl who jumped at the sudden contact.

“Heh?” Yayoi looked around before back at Kanae. “Kanae…”

“You’ve been out for three minutes! You got me worried!”

“S-sorry…” She paused for a moment before looking back at the girl. “Kanae… Remember when we first fought Tomoko and later on you all said you would’ve done the same thing I did if your friend was in danger?”

Kanae gave a small nod.

“…Would you let yourself be killed just to protect someone because it was your duty…?”

“Eh? How did this come up?”

“Kanako and the others all sacrificed themselves to save Tomoko when Eutopolis was destroyed… But only Kanako was confident about it while everyone else disagreed during a meeting… And then the day Tomoko died… She was the one who wanted to sacrifice herself to fulfill a prophecy even though it was supposed to be Tomoko… That’s why I’m asking you this…”

“Sacrificing myself to save someone… O-of course I would… If anything were to happen to someone I care about, I would try to save them… But…”

“You’re scared…?”

Kanae gave a small nod. “It’s scary… Dying so suddenly and then risking your life again to save the same person…” Tears started to form in her eyes. “Leaving everyone who cares about you and then waiting until you can see them again… It’s just scary…”

Yayoi gently pulled the girl into a hug. “I know it is… Hopefully we can fight without losing anyone this time…”

~MS~

“ _Looks like she fell asleep again…_ ” an Unknown murmured as a few were watching over the girl. “ _Should we just leave her as is?_ ”

“ _It’s most likely the best choice… We don’t know what she could be thinking of in such a state…_ ”

~~

The loud tapping of heels was heard as Tomoko walked through a distorted area as if no walls were seen and the paths were endless. No wind was blowing yet her cloak still moved as if it was pushed by winds.

She stopped in her tracks as black vines were seen on the ground below and hanging from above. She looked forward to find them tangled together in four parts as in the center was a copy of herself dressed in a white dress, her arms and legs caught in the vines to keep her upright.

“Even though you’re still unconscious, you try to escape.”

A black vine came from above and wrapped around the copy’s neck before tightening, waking the girl up as she struggled against the hold. “Looks like you’re still alive as well.” The vine stopped moving before its hold loosened and hanged loosely around the girl’s neck.

Tomoko walked up to her and took hold of the girl’s chin before gently tilting her head up, revealing grey eyes with a small blue tint to them. “Aw… you poor thing. Must’ve had a nightmare,” she said mockingly. “So you have nothing to say to me? Or are you too weak to fully stand up against me?” She let go. “No matter. I’m not here to torture you today. But if there’s one thing I want, it’s this: information.” Her expression hardened. “What do you know of magic that I don’t? Spells that you can perform and I can’t. Battle techniques. Anything about those stupid Mages who call them your Guards.”

The small girl weakly lifted her head. “I don’t know…” she said softly,” I know nothing of them…”

Tomoko slapped her. “Liar! I might be a copy created by darkness but you’re the one who knows everything! Don’t give me that crap!” she scowled.

“I don’t know anything… I really don’t…” She felt the vines tightening around her neck.

Tomoko summoned a dagger before pointing it at the girl. She gently trailed the tip against the girl’s cheek, revealing red that started to slowly drip. “You might not know anything. But your blood might.” She leaned closer to the girl before she gently kissed the wound, healing it as blood gently stained her lips. She pulled away and waited, only to see nothing. She looked at the girl. “What the heck are you…? Not knowing anything…”

The girl winced as the vines started to tighten around her neck.

“You should’ve known… How could you have not known anything…?” She backed away as the vine holding the girl by the neck disappeared. “Fine. Have what you want. You’re just going to die anyway as soon as I’m done with those pathetic Mages.” She turned and walked away. _“It shouldn’t be possible… There should’ve been secrets that the Princess knew of…”_


	15. Risking One Life for Another

“That’s a relief. Considering what Renio told me, I was worried that something might’ve happened to you since the house was empty,” Ayao said as he walked through the shopping district with his sister. “Mom got worried and called me to see if you came to visit since you wouldn’t answer your phone.”

“I’m sorry, Onii-chan. Some things were brought up and they couldn’t be ignored,” Haruno said as she held onto his arm. “No one got hurt…”

“I know. But it’s best to be careful. It might’ve been quiet for a day or two but things can still happen. I wouldn’t want my little sister to get hurt.” Ayao gently petted Haruno’s head, making her pout.

“I’m not a child anymore…” she pouted. “Onii-chan. You don’t have to protect me all the time. What if you were the one in danger? Or Yayoi or Renio-kun?”

“That’s true… But it’s best to be careful and happy that you’re not hurt. Losing my sister would be the last thing I want.”

“Okay…”

~MS~

Danny smiled as he took a bite out of his sister’s homemade purin. “This is too good! It’s been a while since I had Hikari’s pudding!” he said,” My cute twin sister never lost her touch!”

“You speak too much,” Hikari said,” Have your classmates been teaching you how to flirt again?”

Danny winked. “Would I ever lie to my sister?”

“I’ll take it as a yes,” Hikari said, knowing he wouldn’t lie in the first place. She sighed. “At least it’s still a bit early for you to get a girlfriend.”

“It’s too bad though. I was really hoping to hook up with this girl in my class.”

Hikari looked at him. “Hook up?”

Danny gave a nod before leaning back. “Everyone knew her as Sandy and she was the cutest and kindest girl in the school. Really cute. I think she’s almost as cute as that one girl from your class. Er… Momota, right? The one who’s sometimes late to class and runs to school with her brother. Yeah, she was that cute. Anyway, a lot of guys wanted her, especially the school jerk everyone calls ‘Leader’. Not sure how he got the nickname but he always watches out for her and it bothered her so much that I had to help her. We became good friends but considering the promise I made to Tou-san and Kaa-san, we couldn’t go out on a date before I came back…”

“Please don’t tell me you got into a fight. You know how our parents are about fighting.”

“Don’t worry, sis. I played it safe. …You know, until that jerk and his friend handcuffed me and broke my hand. Luckily Sandy and her friends were okay.”

“Heh… So my brother as a crush on a girl. But that’s fine. I’m sure you’ll meet someone as good as her.”

~MS~

“You really didn’t have to wait for me, Mina,” Eriko said as she walked out of school with her taller friend whose hair was tucked into a beanie. “I thought you’d be over at Kanae’s house by now.”

“How can I?” Mina whined softly. She took off the beanie to show a bob cut of her hair. “Will she even recognize me after seeing this?! I haven’t had my hair this short since the second grade!”

“I’m sure it’s fine, Mina. I’m sure the others will like it when they see it, especially Kanae. Besides, it suits you well.”

“You sure?”

“Of course. But why did you decide to cut it anyway? I heard that a lot of boys like girls with long hair.”

“Well… I guess it could get in the way of fighting… And it looked awkward with the pigtails.”

“Whatever you say. At least you thought about it before going through with it.”

“Yea…”

Mina’s phone soon rang to be from Kanae. “Ah. It’s Kanae.”

_Mina. Onii-chan allowed me to go out for dinner with Yayoi. Do you want to come? We’re heading to the cute restaurant on Star Avenue that opened a week ago. Let me know if you want to join us. –Kanae_

_PS: We managed to find a little more information after talking it out. I’ll be texting Eriko soon since Haruno and Hikari are still busy with their brothers._

“What did she say?” Eriko asked. Before Mina could reply, the Plant Mage’s phone rang to be the same message. “Ah.” The small mage skimmed through the message. “Eh? More information? Mina. We should probably go. Some of us still need to regain our memories.”

“Heh? But…”

“You’ll be fine. Just put a hat on and make it look as if you tucked all your hair in if you’re uncomfortable.”

Mina sighed with a small pout. “Fine…”

~~

Ryouki placed his cup of coffee back onto the saucer before looking at the two eldest girls, his grey t-shirt gently wrinkling at the movement. “So you said you regained a few of your memories?” he asked.

“Yep. We were talking over a few things and this was what we came up with,” Yayoi said as she held out the piece of paper that held her notes. Ryouki took hold of it and skimmed through the notes.

“Hm? What’s this written here? Sacrificing oneself for another?”

“It was something Yayoi remembered after I told her about the first flashback I received,” Kanae replied. “The first one would be of Kanako talking to Reni before the battle where Tomoko was killed. And the second one was held in Eutopolis during a meeting between the six Guards.”

“What about the Magic?” Ryo asked as he appeared on Ryouki’s shoulder in his small dragon form.

“We still don’t remember that much but what do these two mean? Some kind of warning?”

“Hmm…” Ryo looked over the notes. “Considering the given circumstances, the only warning here is the danger that Hime would be caught in. But considering her current state, the only issue we have right now concerning her safety is trying to outmatch her and to bring her back. It’s best not to worry about it. I can assure you that everything will go according to plan. You just need some more practice and get used to your abilities.”

“Then what about Tomoko?” Yayoi asked.

“As long as you try, she’ll be safe. No matter what time period it is, Hime will always trust you.”

Footsteps were heard as Mina and Eriko arrived. “Sorry we’re late,” Eriko said as they took a seat. “Did we miss anything?” She soon spotted Ryo. “Ah. Ryo-san.”

“Looks like everyone with free time is here,” the dragon commented. “Any luck regaining your memories?”

The two shook their heads. “Not at all. Not even a small flashback,” Mina said.

“Is that so?” Ryo eyed Mina’s hat. “Then why hide your hair?”

Mina tightly held onto it. “Maybe I want to keep it on.”

“I see.” His eyes glowed before Mina’s hat “fell” off, revealing her short-cut hair. Mina quickly took hold of her hat.

“What was that for?!” she cried, her face turning red. She looked over at Kanae to find shocked expressions from the Fire Mage and Dark Mage. She blushed hard. “Wh-what?!”

Kanae reached over to gently comb her fingers through some of Mina’s hair. “Whoa…” She smiled. “It’s cute. It’s been a while since you cut your hair.” She ruffled the Earth Mage’s hair, making her blush harder.

“At least you’re getting in touch with your former self considering Sheru always kept her hair short,” Ryo said,” Shiori, on the other hand, has kept it short since she was about fourteen. It still fits.”

“So connections we would not be aware of?” Yayoi asked, receiving a nod.

“It could be possible. We all share some similar traits to our past selves,” Ryouki said,” Some traits we don’t develop until later on like now.”

“But it’s best to add these onto our notes,” Ryo said. “Yayoi.”

“Ah.” Yayoi shuffled through her bag to take out a pencil before scribbling down the personality note. “Hmm… It’s still not enough… But hopefully we can get more than what we need…”

“Can I see?” Eriko asked. Yayoi handed her the paper so she could read over it. “Hm?” She looked over the ones new to her. “’Sacrificing oneself for another’…? What does that mean?”

“It means your past selves knew it was impossible to win the war back in Eutopolis, therefore sacrificing themselves to protect Hime and allowing her to escape into the 21st century with me watching over her,” Ryo replied,” It also means Hime sacrificing herself to protect Kanako since she was more important in that time period. But the same would apply to me considering I died protecting all of you that one night. But it’s best not to worry about that note. The only danger coming to Hime would be her current state so your only priority now is to save her from the darkness and regain your memories that are needed to help.”

“Will she even be able to wait that long? It’s been too quiet and we still don’t have enough experience,” Mina said.

“Hime can be very patient but this new side of her in unpredictable. We don’t know what she could be planning for an attack but it’s still possible Unknowns will appear. They might not be true monsters but they can still launch deadly attacks on innocents and will allow you to understand their fighting skills.” His eyes glowed as he turned. “At this hour?”

They all looked at him. “Eh?”

A large explosion was heard as the group directed their attention to the restaurant’s entrance where they heard screams and saw people running away in fear. “What the-?”

~~

“Onii-chan, run!” Haruno cried as the two ran from the explosion. _“Having them attack so suddenly… Why…?”_

“Haru-chan!” Ayao stopped his sister before pulling her close as an Unknown’s claws dug into the ground before they could strike the Wind Mage. “Were these the ones behind those fires and earthquakes…?” he muttered as they looked at the Unknowns surrounding them.

Haruno became worried, knowing she doesn’t want her brother to get hurt. _“To think this would happen… I can’t transform in front of him… But I can’t let Onii-chan get hurt just so he could protect me…”_

Ayao tightly held onto his sister. “Don’t worry, Haru-chan… We’ll find a way out of this…”

Haruno looked up at him. “Onii-chan…”

**_Flash  
_ ** _“Are you this stupid?! You should be careful!” Aira’s mother chided as the small girl cried after putting a hole in the fence due to an accidental spell. “Even with the training sessions, you still can’t control your magic.” The woman soon went back into the house as Ayao peeked out from the bushes before running over to his sister._

_“Aira-chan.” He rested a hand on her head. “Don’t cry. I got you.”_

_“Onii-chan!” Aira held onto her brother as she cried._

_Ayao gently smiled. “It’s okay. You’ll get the hang of it, Aira-chan. You’re still young.”_

**_Flash_ **

_“Unknowns spotted around the castle perimeter! They’re attacking the merchants!” a soldier shouted within the castle halls._

“Unknowns at the merchant square at this hour…?” _Aira’s eyes widened in shock._ “Onii-chan!” _She quickly ran off towards the castle’s entrance._

_“Aira! Where are you going?!” Kimiko cried, knowing the Guards shouldn’t be outside the castle walls. “Aira!” Ran took hold of her leader’s shoulder._

_“Just let her be for now. Surely there’s not too many.”_

_“Ran…”_

_~~_

_“Onii-chan!” Aira called as she looked around the merchants’ square. “Onii-chan!” The top of her Heart Wand turned into a blade as she cut down the Unknowns leaping at her. “Onii-chan!” She soon spotted her brother who was trying to protect a young child. “ONII-CHAN!” Her eyes glowed as the tip of her blade created an orb of light. “Stay away from him!” She pointed it at the Unknowns before creating a beam, destroying the Unknowns as many others fled so they could be dealt with by the soldiers who were patrolling the area._

_Aira ran up to her brother as the child ran to his mother. “Onii-chan!” She held onto the young man in a hug. “You’re okay…”_

_“Aira…chan…?”_

_“I was so scared… You’re usually here during this time of day…”  
_ **_Flash_ **

_“No… I can’t let Onii-chan get hurt just so he can protect me…”_ Aira’s pendant started to glow. _“Onii-chan!”_

An Unknown raised his claws before jumping at them. Haruno broke out of Ayao’s hold before charging. “Haru-chan!”

Haruno’s eyes glowed as she shouted, **_“Duairu!”_**

Bright light surrounded the girl as she transformed. Her long white shirt and sugar pink skirt turned into a pink one-piece dress but the skirt was pleated and was a magenta color compared to the top which was a lighter shade. Her sailor collar changed from its usual pinkish-red to a white color with two red stripes. Her front bow now had a wing-like design and her headband was replaced by wing-shaped clips to match the white wings on her back. Her white boots were now a nice pink color to match her dress and her red heart buckle was now pink in color to match her pendant. Her white gloves were also replaced by white frilled wristlets.

Haruno summoned her Heart Wand as it turned into a blade. “Stay away!” she shouted before swinging it at the Unknowns, knocking them away with a strong gale.

~~

Tomoko looked up as she saw the scene. “A new form…?” she muttered, shocked of the Wind Mage’s powers.

~~

“Haru-chan…” Ayao looked at his sister in shock, unable to believe what he’s seeing.

Haruno looked back at him before looking away. “Sorry I had to keep this secret…” She looked back at the Unknowns before raising her Wand, only for a large orb of pink energy to appear at the tip. Her eyes glowed before multiple beams shot out of her wand, destroying the Unknowns once hit. She looked back at the rest of her Unknowns who backed away, unsure of her newfound powers.

White wings appeared at her feet and wrists before she advanced towards the Unknowns at great speed, cutting them down with her weapon before they all exploded behind her, leaving no trace. She sighed as her clothes turned back to normal and fell to her knees. “Looks like they’re gone…” she murmured.

“Haruno!”

The young girl looked up to find the others running towards her. “Yayoi?”

“Haruno!” Yayoi pulled her into a hug. “You okay? What happened?!”

“Yayoi… Ano…”

“Forget it. We can talk about it later. Where’s Ayao-kun?”

“Onii-chan …” Haruno looked back at Ayao who was still standing a good distance away, still shocked of the scene.

Kanae looked at the girl. “Haruno… He saw you using your powers?” she asked, receiving a small nod.

“Let’s head back to my place. The rest of you should call your families to tell them of your whereabouts,” Ryouki said,” Sasaki. Is there any chance you can bring your brother considering he needs an explanation?”

“I’m not sure… He never saw me do something like this…”

“Either way, we still can’t have him talking of it in public. Ariyasu. Call Hayami and tell her to meet us.”

“Eh? Y-yes, sir.”


	16. Awakening the True Power of Mages

Ayao paced around the living room of the Hamasaki household as he tried to process everything. So he found out that his sister is a being who fights monsters and transforms into a fighter. He should be worried, right? His sister risking her life just to protect his even though he wanted nothing more than for her to be safe during his absence. But for the one person he trusted to take care of Haruno know of it and be part of it? That was too much to take in for him.

He stopped and looked at the group. “How long has this been happening, Haru-chan? Fighting those monsters?”

Haruno hesitated before saying,” About a week… give or take a few days… maybe many lives…”

“Lives?! As in past lives?!”

Haruno gave a small nod, trying to avoid eye contact. Ayao ran his fingers through his hair before looking at Yayoi.

“And you’ve known about this and never told me? Yayoi, I trusted you to take care of my sister since I have to help our parents raise money and pay for my classes! Why didn’t you tell me?!”

Ryouki took hold of Ayao’s shoulder. “It’s best not to blame Takagi for what you’ve seen. They have been told to keep this entire business secret to protect their loved ones. Your sister had no choice but to fight in front of you because you were surrounded and could’ve been killed since we weren’t fast enough to get them away from the two of you and prevent you from knowing. She tried very hard to keep it away from you without separating herself from you. The same applies to the rest of these girls.”

“Well why did you drag her into this?! What did my poor little sister ever do to be forced to fight those things?!”

“To protect you. If she just ignored her fate as a warrior, the two of you would’ve been killed back there. But those attacks will become worse and worse and there are many people who will lose their lives if the six of them don’t fight. And she is a crucial part of the team and one of the warriors that can stop the source behind it. One of the only warriors who can stop my daughter.”

“So you just want me to just sit around while my sister gets killed just to fight your daughter?! I won’t let anyone get hurt just to help a stranger!”

“Onii-chan!” Haruno ran up to her brother and took hold of his arm. “It’s not Hamasaki-sensei’s fault! I chose to be part of it because I didn’t want you to get hurt because I wasn’t strong enough! I just want you to be safe after everything you’ve done for me! And don’t blame Yayoi! She’s doing it for the same reasons and will watch over me when we fight! You have to understand!”

Ayao looked at his sister before pulling away. “Haru-chan, I will not let you fight with them. You’re still too young for all of this. You’re still too young to go off on your own. We’re going home.” He took hold of her wrist before taking her to the front door.

“O-Onii-chan!”

A pink barrier appeared in front of the two, making Ayao stop before turning back to find an older version of his sister who pulled away from him. “It’s best to let her fight, Onii-chan,” Aarin said as she looked at the young man.

“Who are you?”

Aarin gently smiled. “Ayaka Sasaki. Your ancestor and Haru-chan’s past self. The others know me as Aira Ono, a Wind Mage of a destroyed kingdom. I’m also the one who told her the risks of what would happen if she didn’t fight. She didn’t want to get you hurt if she ignored her duties after everything you’ve done for her. She was able to awaken some of her old powers because she wanted to protect you.” She walked up to him. “Haru-chan would do anything to keep you safe. I have done the same thing for my brother when I abandoned my post and went into the village to protect him from the monsters like you saw before. Haru-chan might still be young but she is mature enough to think these things through and proved herself a capable fighter when she fought in front of you. It’ll be hard to accept but all is the truth. A Mage would never lie about her mission. Especially when it involves the safety of others. The safety of those we love.”

Ayao looked at the girl before seeing the gleam in her eyes, the one that match his sister’s.

“It’s best to keep everything secret for now. If more people know about it, more lives will be at stake. It’s best to trust Haru-chan in her choices to keep you safe from them.” She gently smiled. “I’ll see you later, Onii-chan. Glad to see you again after a long time.” She soon disappeared.

Ayao looked at where the Mage once stood before he heard something. He turned to find Haruno collapsing before reaching out to take hold of her. “Haru-chan!” He noticed she was breathing heavily as sweat beaded down her forehead.

Yayoi gently placed her hand on the young girl’s forehead. “She’s burning up! Haruno! Haruno!”

~~

Minami carefully secured the cold patch on Haruno’s forehead as the Mage slept on the couch while being covered in a blanket Ryouki brought out for her. “She’ll be fine for now as long as she rests,” the Plant Mage said.

“She was perfectly fine before… How could she have gotten sick?” Ayao asked, worried of his sister.

“It was most likely caused by the sudden rush of memories or a delayed reaction to her powers,” Ryouki said. “But this is only what I can see through observation so it’s not completely accurate.” He looked at the remaining five girls. “It’s best if the five of you be careful as well. Considering Haruno has regained some of her memories, maybe those untold of, the same could happen to you when you fight.”

The five gave a nod, knowing they have yet to awaken their powers like Haruno was said to be.

~MS~

Tomoko paced as she deep in thought, new to the situation at hand. _“Never before have I’ve ever seen such a form. All of the memories I’ve received never said anything about a power up or anything of the sort… Is it even possible…?”_

“ _Hime-sama?_ ”

Tomoko turned to find an Unknown. “What?” she asked, her eyes glowing in anger after having her train of thought interrupted.

“ _You’ve been quiet for some time now… Are you in need of assistance?_ ”

Tomoko glared at the Unknown as he slightly coward at her gaze. “Gather information on the Mages and find out more about that new form the Wind Mage took.” She noticed he wasn’t moving. “Now!”

“ _Y-yes, ma’am!_ ” The Unknown scurried away, taking a few others with him.

“Idiots…” She took her seat as she started to ponder more. _“If they can assume new forms… they’ll overpower me… But it can’t be possible… There’s no way they can overpower the Crown…”_

~MS~

“Looks like we will have a lot to learn considering what happened today…” Kanae sighed as they stood in front of the Takagi household. Due to the fact that Haruno’s parents will be home soon, Ayao took the responsibility to take her home so she could rest, allowing the five some time for themselves.

“Awakening old powers, huh…? Something we haven’t learned yet or powers we don’t know of?” Eriko asked.

“Possibly… But maybe we should prepare ourselves for when the time comes,” Hikari said.

“Yea…” Yayoi checked her watch. “It’s getting late. Be safe on your way home, okay? It’s possible the Unknowns will return.”

“We’ll be fine,” Mina said. “Come on, Kanae.” The two started to take their leave.

“We should get going as well,” Hikari said. She took hold of Eriko’s hand before they went the other way.

Yayoi sighed as she closed the gates before looking up at the night sky. _“Using darkness as power and magic… I wonder how that works…”_

The front door opened as Renio peeked out from inside the house. “Doki? Come inside. You’re going to catch a cold if you stay out for too long.”

“Coming.” Yayoi rushed over to her brother and headed inside. _“Thanks, Onii-chan… I’m glad nothing happened to you…”_


	17. Challenging Their New Strength

Yayoi sighed as she leaned against the front door. She looked back inside to find her brother bustling about as he tried to get ready. “Onii-chan. Hurry up. We don’t want to be late.”

“Sorry, Doki. Go on ahead. Haru-chan might be waiting for us,” he said, his voice slightly muffled due to the piece of toast in his mouth.

“It’s fine. Ayao-kun told me that he’s dropping her off before heading off to his classes so we won’t have to escort her until after school.”

“Heh… Well at least I don’t have any meetings today. It’s been a while since I walked with the two of you.” He finished his toast and took hold of his bag before slipping on his shoes. “C’mon.” The two headed out as Yayoi locked the door before the two walked to school.

~~

“Sorry for making you do this, Onii-chan… Having you go through all this trouble for what happened…” Haruno said as her brother dropped her off in front of the middle school. She soon noticed his crestfallen expression. “Are you still mad at me?”

Ayao looked at his sister and shook his head. He bent down a little before petting her on the head. “Haruno… Just stay safe when I’m not home, okay? Just for my sake… I wouldn’t want to find you injured when I get home.”

“O-okay…” She held out his schoolbag. “Get to class safe…”

He gave a small nod before taking hold of the bag. “I will.” He took his leave and looked back to wave goodbye, having Haruno do the same as well.

Haruno sighed, knowing how concerned her brother is about her safety. _“Onii-chan… Hopefully I can make it up to you…_ ” She headed inside to make sure she wouldn’t be late. She changed her shoes before heading to class, only to find a familiar small figure near the window. _“Hamasaki-san…?”_

Tomoko’s hand went to her head as a sudden rush of pain came to her. _“Light Magic…?”_ She looked around before spotting Haruno who stood at the doorway in shock. Her eyes changed from grey to their usual red color at the sight. She quickly looked away and rubbed her eyes, hoping they wouldn’t give her away so soon.

Haruno looked at the girl, unsure how she’s in school after being absent for a few days. _“If she’s back in school… how…?”_

~MS~

“Yo! Lil’ Sis!” Danny teased as he walked up to Hikari during class break. “Surprised to see me transfer to your class?”

Hikari hesitated before looking at Eriko and Kanae who were at the side talking about something. She looked back at her brother before folding her arms. “Onii-chan. I thought you were supposed to transfer back to the class next door,” she said quietly.

“Apparently there was some sort of issue with the scheduling and there wasn’t any room in that class so I was moved into here. But…” He looked back to find a lot of girls at the doorway. “The attention is too much.”

“Considering your accent and being gone for so long, it’s like you’re a transfer from another country to them. But I’m just glad you’re back a few months before finals. You have a lot of catching up to do.”

Danny gently smiled. “It’ll be fine. I’m sure I’ll have someone to study with. So have you’ve made any friends in my absence? It can’t just be Eriko-chin,” he teased, knowing how close the two are to each other.

Hikari gave a small nod. “Just a few. Eriko’s talking to one of them over there.” She nodded towards the two girls before noticing a concerned look on one of them. “Eh?”

“Hm?”

“Hang on. There’s something I have to deal with.” She quickly left his side towards the two.

“What do you mean you saw her in the first year wing? She couldn’t have been able to return as if nothing happened…” Kanae said.

“I just don’t know, Kanae… I just saw her when Hamasaki-sensei asked me to drop off a few papers and she was in the hallway on her way to the nurse with the aide,” Eriko said. “To think that she would be able to come to school with no one suspecting her disappearance… Is she planning something?”

“What’s wrong?” Hikari asked as she met up with the two.

“Hikari. It’s Tomoko.” Eriko took hold of her friend’s arm.

“Heh? What happened with Tomoko?”

~~

“Hah?! She returned to school?!” Ryouki exclaimed as the four met in private during study hall.

“Eriko saw her in the hallway,” Kanae said,” Hamasaki-sensei. Ryo. Is there any reason why she would come back?”

Ryo soon appeared on Ryouki’s shoulder. “I’m not sure. But knowing the Dark Syndicate, there’s more than just studying for someone like Hime after having darkness forced into her. But it’s best to be cautious around her because she’ll probably attack one of us or try to gain information considering what happened with Haruno. We might not know much about how our memories and powers will surface but it’s best to be cautious. It’s best to warn the last three as well in case something could happen without us knowing.”

~~

Haruno looked at Tomoko suspiciously from her seat as the girl was reading a book to look as if nothing was wrong.

“Haruno. Haruno.”

Haruno turned to find Mina at the doorway. Making sure Tomoko wouldn’t see, she quickly made her way to the hallway to meet up with the Earth Mage. “Did the others find out, Mina?”

The Earth Mage gave a nod. “I got word from Kanae-tachi,” she said quietly,” It’s best to be careful around her since she suddenly returned to school after a few days. It’s possible she got word about that new form you took when you rescued your brother. And having the two of you in the same class could make it worse.”

“I-I know… It’s a bit strange because she acts as if everything’s normal and would casually talk to everyone as if she wasn’t even affected by the darkness… Does Yayoi know?”

“We just sent her the message so we’ll meet up at the roof during lunch break. Remember to be careful, okay? You’re still recovering from that fever.”

Haruno gave a small nod. “Okay. I’ll meet you then.”

Mina soon took her leave as Haruno sighed, knowing it’ll be difficult to approach the small girl.

”So you fell ill after such an event,” a voice mused.

Haruno turned and found Tomoko leaning against the wall next to the door, her eyes turning back to their original red color and sharp fashion. Haruno noticed that the girl’s pendant was hanging from a black choker rather than its original gold chain. “H-Hamasaki-san…”

Tomoko smirked. “Don’t worry. I’m not here to fight you just yet. Just be happy no one knows about all of you being warriors.”

Haruno’s eyes slightly glowed as she became suspicious. “What do you want from us?” she questioned.

“Looks like you saw through me. Just to expect from a Mage who can use Light Magic. But this is for your ears only so don’t even think about telling the others. I’ll be able to tell if you do.  
“That form you took the other day to fight the Unknowns was never seen before. Not even by that Princess you all hold dear or that dragon or even your comrades. But it’s proof enough that you’ve gotten stronger if you were able to take down that many Unknowns by yourself as a rookie. But let’s just see how powerful you truly are.”

“Heh?”

“After school on the roof once the students have left besides the clubs. Come alone and we’ll see how your training has progressed. Remember. Don’t tell anyone and look as if this never happened.” She raised her hand and covered her face with it before removing her hand, turning them to a grey color and innocent style. “I’ll see you later,” she said innocently with a smile before heading back to class.

Haruno stood there in shock. _“It can’t be… She’s challenging us already?”_

_“Haru-chan, it’s best to accept it. We don’t know what she could do if you leave her there without a fight. Hopefully the others will find out on their own…”_

_“O-okay…”_

~MS~

“Heh… So she decided to act as if nothing’s wrong around others,” Yayoi sighed as they sat on the roof of the middle school during lunch. “But wouldn’t some people recognize her from the news considering she killed someone?”

“It doesn’t seem like it,” Eriko said,” She seemed to have recreated the look she used to have before she became evil. I don’t think anyone could’ve recognized her because of that. Haruno. Did you find anything strange?” They looked over at Haruno who was oddly quiet as if she was deep in thought.

“Haruno?” Kanae called.

Haruno looked up. “Eh? What was that?”

“Did you notice anything about Tomoko?” Hikari asked.

The Wind Mage shook her head. “She acted as if everything was fine and no one was aware as to how she was absent for so long and come back perfectly fine…”

“Maybe she’s just watching us and trying to figure out what our weaknesses are,” Mina said. “But since she already regained her memories, she should already know…”

“Either way, we still have to be careful since she could be watching…” Yayoi said,” Haruno, try to be careful around her since she’s in your class, okay?”

Haruno soon gave a nod before remembering what Tomoko said to her after Mina left.

_“Come alone and we’ll see how your training has progressed. Remember. Don’t tell anyone and look as if this never happened.”_

Yayoi looked at the younger girl worriedly, knowing something must’ve happened between the two. _“Haruno…”_

~MS~

The final bell rang as the students started to leave the classroom. Haruno tightly held onto her bag before noticing Tomoko heading out, a smirk on her face. She stopped at the doorway. “Make sure to get rid of that Dark Mage. Can’t have anyone overhearing.” She soon left.

Haruno hesitated before taking out her phone. She scrolled through her contacts before finding Yayoi’s.

~

Yayoi leaned against the gate as she waited for Haruno. _“She’s pretty late…”_ She looked at the building, wondering if she was still in class.

_“Maybe she got caught up on something, Doki-chan. It’s best not to worry too much since she’s old enough to take care of herself.”_

_“I-I know that… but…”_ Her eyes suddenly glowed as she straightened herself. _“That aura… Dark Magic…?”_ Her eyes widened in realization. _“Haruno!”_

Her phone rang as she answered to find a message from the said Wind Mage.

_Yayoi. Go one ahead. I have to do something real quickly. I’ll meet up with you later. –Haruno_

“Haruno…” She looked up at the school, worried of her friend.

**_Flash  
_ ** _“Aira! Where are you going?!” Kimiko cried when she found the youngest guard running off. “Aira!”_

_Ran took hold of the Fire Mage’s shoulder to stop her. “It’s best to let her go, Kimiko.”_

_“Ran… What are you doing? She’s not supposed to leave her post!”_

_“This is Aira we’re talking about. It’s best to let her be for now. She has her reason to leave. She just doesn’t have the time to tell.”_

_“Ran…”_

_“She’ll be fine.” She offered a reassuring smile._ “She has her own business to worry about…”

**_Flash_ **

_Ran gently knocked on the pale pink marble door that led to Aira’s room. Due to going against orders, Aira was sent to her room for the rest of the week. “Aira. Can I come in? Kimiko gave me permission.”_

_“Ran? Come in.”_

_The Dark Mage opened the door to find the youngest Guard lying in bed as she had a chain that connected her ankle to her bed post. “Looks like they went easy on you considering it’s only one foot.” She closed the door and took a seat on the bed next to the girl. “Is he okay?”_

_Aira looked up at her older comrade. “Eh?”_

_“Your brother.”_

_Aira gently pouted before sitting up. “He’s fine… Luckily he wasn’t hurt when he tried to fend off a few of them to protect a child… But how did you know I have a brother?”_

_“Because I recognize a little sister personality anywhere. But I also know that one does not simply leave palace grounds unless someone they really care for is in danger. I would’ve done the same if it was my brother in danger rather than yours.”_

_“You have a brother, too?”_

_Ran gave a nod. “A pure Dark Mage who doesn’t have a secondary ability like my Lightning Magic. He was the only one who comforted me whenever my Magic got out of hand and was the one who wanted me to remember that Dark Mages aren’t bad people nor are other Mages who can’t control their Magic. I’m sure the same goes for your brother since you might’ve gone through similar situations.”_

_Aira gave a small nod. “Sorry for getting you worried.”_

_“It’s fine. It’s the least I could do for someone in need of an older sibling when they’re homesick.”  
_ **_Flash_ **

Yayoi put away her phone before running towards the school. _“Haruno… You’re such an idiot…”_

~~

Haruno stood on the school roof as she looked around in search of the possessed Princess. She soon heard the sound of a wrapper crinkling and turned to find Tomoko standing on top of the doorway as in her hands was a chocolate bar. “Hamasaki-san…”

“There’s a good girl. You’ve exceeded my expectations on following orders,” Tomoko mused as she broke off a piece for a bite. “Why don’t we start?” Black flower petals surrounded her clothes to form her battle suit. The chocolate in her hands soon warped as it formed her scythe. She jumped off and swung down at the girl, only to have Haruno dodge as the blade dug into the concrete.

 ** _“Duairu!”_ ** Bright light surrounded Haruno as she transformed into her battle garb. She summoned her Heart Wand as it turned into a sword.

“I’m not going to fight you like this!” Haruno shouted.

Tomoko removed her weapon before holding onto it. “Hmm… Isn’t that what we came up here for? Just be happy your brother was spared that time. I would’ve killed him myself but then you wouldn’t have fought at all.”

Haruno’s eyes glowed. “Take that back…” she scowled.

The small girl smirked. “Hm? Angry that I didn’t kill your brother?”

Haruno tightly held onto her weapon. “Don’t you dare say anything like that again…” Wings appeared at her wrists and ankles before she charged at the girl at blinding speed.

Tomoko sidestepped to dodge but was caught off guard when the Mage did a sweep kick after a sudden stop, knocking the girl back a bit. _“She’s fast… So she gained a new ability in speed in addition to flight…”_ she thought. She smirked. “Impressive. But not enough.” Her eyes glowed as she charged as well, allowing them to exchange and block blows as the clash of metal was heard when their blades hit.

~~

Yayoi ran through the school hallways as she heard the clash of metal as she climbed the stairs. _“Haruno… You couldn’t have started fighting with her… Did she provoke you again…?”_

_“That’s not Hime anymore. It’s just the darkness that’s consuming her that makes her act as so.”_

_“Tomoko… She couldn’t have provoked Haruno… She couldn’t have!”_

Images of Tomoko appeared as she was smiling when with the others back in Eutopolis. _“Tomoko…”_

~~

Haruno held up her blade as she blocked a swing from above, locking the two’s weapons together as Tomoko tried to force the girl to her knees. Sweat beaded down Haruno’s face but she noticed the small girl was perfectly fine. _“Even after so long… how could she possibly have enough energy left…?”_

The small girl found an opening and kicked the Wind Mage in the chest, knocking her against the ground as her Heart Wand clattered against the ground.

“Don’t be distracted,” she scowled as she pointed her scythe at the girl’s neck.

“HARUNO!”

Tomoko turned as black ropes flew at her and knocked her off the girl before wrapping around her like a net. Her scythe flew into the air before landing a good distance away from the fight. She struggled against the ropes but was shocked the more she struggled. “Who’s there?!” she shouted in anger.

Haruno looked over to where the ropes came from to find Yayoi at the doorway, her eyes glowing in anger. “Yayoi…?”

Haruno noticed the girl’s uniform was different from her usual battle attire as the bottom of her shortened yukata looked as if part of it was ripped off to make it shorter and was a much darker shade than before. Her obi was white in color as it was more jagged to resemble a lightning bolt and hanging from the points were small pale-yellow lightning bolts to match the ones hanging from the chains on her wrists. She appeared to have sleeves this time but they were tied back by a white strap and the ends also looked as if they were ripped to be short in length. Her cloak also in the similar fashion as the ends were ripped but the bottom was also see-through and was accompanied by see-through white cloth that made it look like a lightning storm. Her black shorts remained the same but the purple lightning bolt was missing and was replaced by smaller faded white bolts. Her black boots were changed to black knee-high socks and white sneakers with a lavender lightning bolt on both sides. The hair clips attached to her braids also lengthened to form antennas. Her sword has also changed as it changed into a real lightning bolt rather than metal taking the shape of it and the end of the handle had an ornament dark violet in color that was clamped onto the handle by four claws.

“Stay away from her,” the Dark Mage scowled.


	18. Waiting for the Next Level

“HARUNO!”

Tomoko turned as black ropes flew at her and knocked her off the Wind Mage before wrapping around her like a net. Her scythe flew into the air before landing a good distance away from the fight. She struggled against the ropes but was shocked the more she struggled.

“Who’s there?!” she scowled in anger.

Haruno looked over to where the ropes came from to find Yayoi at the doorway, her eyes glowing in anger. “Yayoi…?”

“Stay away from her,” Yayoi scowled as she pointed her sword at Tomoko.

“Tsk. Shouldn’t have meddled in this fight,” Tomoko said. Her eyes glowed as her scythe started to move before it cut through the nets, freeing the girl as she stood up and took hold of her weapon. “But I’m impressed. Having two Mages increase in strength in less than two days. It makes me look forward to our battle.” Black flower petals swirled around her as she disappeared.

Haruno sat up before looking at Yayoi who collapsed to her knees as she changed back into her uniform. “Yayoi!” The Wind Mage rushed over to her friend. “How… wha…? Why did you come up here? How did you know I was going to fight?”

“Knowing you, you couldn’t keep a secret from me even if you don’t tell me…” Yayoi panted from the sudden use of energy. Haruno steadied her.

“Come on, we have to head back. You might get sick like I did.” She took hold of Yayoi’s arm before wrapping it over her shoulders and lifted her to her feet, her free hand wrapped around the Dark Mage’s waist.

“What about you…?”

“I’ll be fine. I managed to recover quickly. Come on. Renio-kun is probably waiting.””

~MS~

Renio stepped out the front door as he fixed his t-shirt and slacks for work. He was about to leave when he saw Yayoi supported by Haruno who was trying to get the front gate to open. “Doki!” He rushed over to the two to let them in. “Doki!” He took hold of his sister and noticed she was burning up. He looked at Haruno. “Haru-chan! What happened?!”

“Yayoi got sick on our way back… But don’t worry, Renio-kun. I’ll watch over her for now. You still have to go to work…”

Renio lifted Yayoi into his arms. “Come on. Let’s bring her upstairs so she can rest.”

Haruno gave a small nod before following her neighbor inside.

~~

Renio placed a wet towel on Yayoi’s forehead after covering her with a blanket. He sighed. “At least she’ll be able to rest.” He looked over at Haruno. “Watch over her for now, okay? Our parents will be home in about another few hours or so, so you can go home once everything’s explained. Thanks for bringing her home.” He gently petted her head before looking back at his sister. “Rest for now, okay? I’ll be back as soon as my shift is over.” He soon took his leave as Haruno sighed and took a seat at the desk.

“To think we would have to keep this secret from Renio-kun… I’m sorry, Yayoi…” She soon realized something. “Ah… I have to tell the others what happened…” She shuffled through her bag to take out her phone, only to have a hand take hold of her wrist. She looked over to find Yayoi who was awake.

“Haruno… I’ll take care of them…” she said softly.

“I have to tell them, Yayoi. This was my fault in the first place. I can’t let you take the blame for my decision. And you still need to rest. Using up all that energy takes up too much of your power to do anything…”

Yayoi sighed, seeing how mature her young friend is behaving. “Okay… Try to get the others to come over… Surely they won’t be too busy to hear about it.”

Haruno gave a small nod. “Okay…”

~~

“You did what?!” Kanae exclaimed as the group sat in the living room of the Takagi household. “How could you have kept it secret from us, Haruno?! Not to mention you actually fought against her on your own?!”

“It’s best to let her explain everything, Momota,” Ryouki retorted as he sat on the couch. He looked over at Haruno. “Sasaki. What exactly happened between the three of you?”

The youngest Guard hesitated but knew she would have to tell after promising Yayoi. “I guess it happened after Mina warned me to be careful around her… Once she was far enough, Tomoko-san talked to me privately in the hallway so no one could hear us. She told me to meet her at the roof alone without telling anyone and I just had to keep it secret. Yayoi only found out because she could tell if I had some sort of secret I had to hide…”

“So it was to test your new abilities… But what happened to Takagi when she found you two fighting?”

“I guess it was almost like what happened when I recovered my memories… Hamasaki-san got the upper hand but when she was about to attack, Yayoi showed up and trapped her before she could do anything… But she looked different as if she also recovered some of her memories… Now she became sick like I did…”

“So if you awakened your powers while protecting your brother and Yayoi awakened her powers to protect you, the link is most likely caused by their will to protect those close to them.”

“Thus, awakening the highest level of Magic,” Ryo said as he appeared on the coffee table.

“Highest level?” Hikari asked,” Is that what those new forms are called?”

The dragon gave a nod. “Although there are many skilled Mages, there are dormant powers within all of them but are difficult to awaken. You see, tradition goes by that those chosen to guard the Crown would be Mages who cannot control their magic properly and would learn spells without them knowing. But after some classified research, each generation of the Guards have grown stronger as time passes and many have exceeded the expectations as a Guard. What we didn’t know until later on was that those chosen had a higher chance of awakening their true powers but are not sure how it can be done or if it’s even possible. Not even the one possessing the Crown is able to awaken such powers despite the amount of training and power they possess. But what has happened to both Haruno and Yayoi just proves our theory of an even stronger form of Magic that must be used properly and is driven by their will. Theirs must be protecting the ones they hold dear to them and keeping a promise to protect them. It will take time for all of you to awaken those powers but hopefully we’ll know how to use them against Hime to bring her back.”

“So if we continue our battles, it’s possible we can awaken our dormant powers?” Mina asked, receiving a nod.

“But it’s best to be patient for patience is a virtue. Power may help you fight but you must learn how to accept such powers once the time comes. But you will also end up like Haruno and Yayoi for awakening these powers can use up a lot of energy and make you vulnerable.”

~MS~

“So what did they say?” Yayoi asked as Haruno wiped the sweat off her back after the group was dismissed for the day.

“Apparently the new forms we took were known to be a form of the highest level of Magic… Something hard to obtain but somehow the two of us managed to awaken it…”

“I see…” Yayoi tightly held onto the blanket that covered her. “It’s a bit surprising how we were defeated the first time we fought her and ended up awakening these powers…”

“Eh?”

“You don’t suppose our past selves had something to do with it, do you? We couldn’t stand a chance against someone who recovered all of her memories and now it’s like we’re almost ready to take her down…”

“Don’t say that, Yayoi… The only reason it happened was because we wanted to protect someone close to us…”

“I know… Sorry… I guess I’m just worried after everything that has happened…”

Haruno sighed before climbing off the bed and placing the towel into the bucket. “I’ll go get you a new change of clothes. Try to stay warm, okay?”

Yayoi gently smiled. “Thanks…”


	19. The Fear of Weakness

Eriko sat on the park swing as Hikari stood on the one next to her. “Ne, Hikari… About what Ryo-san said about those forms… Do you think it’s possible for us to awaken them soon?” she asked as she didn’t look away from the ground at her feet.

“What makes you think that?” Hikari placed one foot on the ground to stop the swing before taking a seat.

Eriko shrugged. “Even though we were told of Haruno and Yayoi taking on new forms when they awakened their powers, we don’t know what they look like or know if they really exist… What would happen if we’re the only ones who can’t awaken them? Will we still be able to bring Tomoko-san back?”

“Eriko, don’t say that. I’m pretty sure that no matter what happens, we’ll still be able to bring her back. We all promised we would when the time comes.”

“Well what if it doesn’t? What if we can’t call out to her or remove the darkness from her at all?!” Eriko stood up. “I don’t like this…” She quickly ran off.

“Eriko!” Hikari started to chase after her.

_“Try to let her go for now, Hikari. Eriko just needs time to think.”_

Hikari stopped. “How can I…? You know how sensitive she is…”

_“That’s how she is. But it’s best for her to let off some steam this time. We can talk to her later when she calms down.”_

Hikari sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. “Fine…”

~MS~

Tomoko sat atop a building as she looked off at the sunset, her right hand clutching her side to heal a wound. _“To think they managed to overpower me this time and become more powerful than the first time they fought… It shouldn’t be possible…”_ she thought. _“But why didn’t our past selves know about it?”_

 _“Some things were probably kept away from them,”_ a voice hissed, _” But surely they won’t be strong enough to destroy us.”_

“Maybe. Just don’t get in my way.”

~MS~

Eriko quickly removed her shoes before running towards her room, only to bump into Momotaro. “Whoa. What’s the rush?” Momotaro asked as he held her by the shoulders to steady her.

“Onii-chan…” Eriko quickly looked away.

The older boy noticed the pained expression in his sister’s eyes. He sighed. “I’ll go prepare some snacks for you, then.”

~~

Momotaro placed a cup of iced tea onto the table in front of his sister before taking a seat. “So what’s bothering you, Rikopi? Usually you’re with Hikari when you’re upset like this.”

Eriko softly pouted. “I thought I said to not call me that… But…” She thought back to what she said to her close friend.

_“What if we can’t call out to her or remove the darkness from her at all?!”_

“I’m just going through some doubts right now…”

“Doubts?”

Eriko gave a small nod as she took hold of her cup and stared at the contents. “There’s just been a lot going on around me, Onii-chan… And I’m having some trouble seeing myself as someone useful to those around me…”

“Why would you think like that, Eriko? I’m pretty sure your friends know you’re important to them.”

“But you’re just saying that because you’re my brother. This is different… I’m afraid that my fears and weaknesses will get in the way of what I do and prevent me from helping everyone… The last thing I want is to be a burden to everyone and to be unimportant…” Tears started to form and she quickly wiped them away. She put her glass down and stood up. “I’m going to my room… I need to think through everything…”

Momotaro stood up and took hold of her wrist to stop her. “Eriko. You know better than to lock up these sorts of things. I’m sure that everything will be fine for you and your friends.” He pulled her into a comforting hug. “You’ll be fine… I promise…” He soon heard soft sobs and looked down to find her crying against his chest as she wrapped her arms around him for protection. He gently petted her head. “It’ll be fine, Eriko…”

~MS~

Within a large white space, seven figures sat around a grand marble table as a cloud rested in the center. “Looks like Eriko’s having more difficulty with this…” Momoka sighed.

“I’m pretty sure she’ll pull through in the end,” Shiorin said,” She _is_ your successor, Momoka. It’s best not to underestimate her.”

“Maybe… How are Yayoi and Haruno?” Momoka looked over at Reni and Aarin.

Reni rested her chin on the palm of her right hand as her elbow was against the tabletop. “Still recovering from the fever. Same for Haru-chan.”

“If we keep up with this pace, it’ll be a bit difficult for them to fight…” Aarin sighed,” But it’s just a side effect considering the seals over their memories are being broken piece by piece. But it doesn’t mean they’ll recover everything from their past lives.”

“It makes me worried at how the others will awaken their powers as well,” Akarin said,” Haruno awakened her powers to protect her brother while Yayoi awakened her powers to protect Haruno. It’s like they only awaken their powers at a time of need when someone close is threatened.”

“Or their own lives…” Ryo muttered as he looked at the cloud that was projecting random images of the group. “But we shouldn’t be too sure yet since we don’t have any control over what happens.”

The Guards gave a nod, worried of the group.

~MS~

Eriko twirled her pen as she looked on at the test in front of her. But she couldn’t get her mind off of her conversation with her brother.

**_Flash  
_ ** _“Eriko. You know better than to lock up these sorts of things. I’m sure that everything will be fine for you and your friends.” Momotaro pulled her into a comforting hug. “You’ll be fine… I promise…” He soon heard soft sobs and looked down to find his sister crying against his chest as she wrapped her arms around him for protection. He gently petted her head. “It’ll be fine, Eriko…”_

_“I don’t want this anymore…” Eriko whimpered as her hold tightened._

_The older boy pulled away and made her look at him. “Eriko. Remember to remain strong, okay? You promised Dad you would after what happened when we were kids.”_

_“What if I’m not strong enough…?”_

_“You’re strong, Eriko… It just takes time for your strength to come out… Trust me, okay?”  
_ **_Flash_ **

Hikari sighed as she looked at her friend longingly, wondering if the small girl is okay. _“Eriko… Don’t worry so much…”_

_“What happened to Eriko, Hikari?”_

The Water Mage soon recognized the voice to be Kanae. _“Kanae…”_

_“She seems a bit bothered… Did something happen?”_

Hikari quickly shook her head, knowing the Fire Mage sits a few seats back and a seat to the right. _“It’s just something she has to deal with… But it’s best to not bother her, okay? She’s still sensitive.”_

_”Hmm… I see. I was getting worried.”_

Hikari soon noticed Kanae’s change in attitude. _“Kanae… I’m not letting you cheat off my test.”_

Kanae’s face fell and made a weird expression as if she was caught doing something embarrassing. _“Ah… Caught…”_

Hikari quietly laughed without grabbing any attention. _“Just try, okay?”_

_“Okay…”_

~~

Kanae hit her head against the fence on the school roof during lunch break. “I failed…”

“Another test?” Mina asked as she took a bite out of her lunch.

“Well… Usually Hamasaki-sensei makes sure everyone could understand the question but Himura-sensei is a different story…” Hikari said. She looked at Eriko who was quietly eating her lunch. “Eriko. How’d you do?”

Eriko looked at them. “Hm? Ah, it’s was okay. I think I did fine…” She soon remembered that one of them was missing. She looked over at Haruno who was trying to keep Mina away from her lunch. “Haruno. Is Yayoi feeling better?”

The Wind Mage took her eyes off the Earth Mage to look at Eriko. “Hm? Yayoi? She’s doing fine. But Takagi-mama wanted to make sure she gets enough rest before returning to school.”

“I see… That’s good.”

Mina stopped as the two youngest Guards looked at the small Mage, seeing how she was still upset. “Hm? What’s wrong, Eriko?”

“I-It’s nothing… Don’t worry about it.”

“You sure?”

“I’m sure, Mina. I just need to sort out a few things, okay?”

Hikari flashed a look at Mina. _“Mina. Try not to worry about Eriko, okay?”_

_“What happened?”_

The Water Mage hesitated at the question. _“Let’s just say that we kind of got into a fight about what’s happening… But she’ll be fine. Okay?”_

_“If you say so…”_

~~

“Eriko, you’re still staying behind for some lessons, right?” Hikari asked, knowing how her friend would stay after school every few days or so.

Eriko gave a small nod. “Gomen ne. De mo daijobu. I’ll meet with the rest of you as soon as possible.”

“Okay.” Hikari gently petted the Plant Mage’s head before taking her leave.

Eriko sighed and looked through her notes, knowing that the doors would automatically lock after club hours were over. Her phone rang and she took hold of her bag to take out her green emerald-shaped phone to find an e-mail. “Eh? Cancelled?” She looked at the clock and noticed it’s only been ten minutes since school ended.

She let out another sigh, knowing it’s best to not talk about the situation with the others just yet considering what happened with Hikari. _“Hmm… I guess I can stop by the school garden…”_

~

Eriko fixed the strap of her schoolbag that was hanging around her shoulder before entering the greenhouse. She always liked to walk around the greenhouse after school whenever after school lessons were cancelled at the last minute or when Hikari was absent and wasn’t allowed to have visitors. It allowed her to become closer to her element and relax whenever she has a hard time dealing with a certain situation.

She carefully made her way through the vegetation before kneeling down to look at the strawberries. “Ah. They’re ripe!” She smiled, knowing that the Gardening Club she’s in helps supply the food needed for cooking classes. Being careful, she gently picked a small strawberry and ate it, smiling at the sweetness. “Oishii.” She stood up. _“I guess I could make shortcake for everyone once everything is finished.”_

She made a mental note to herself to ask if she can pick a few strawberries for the cake before starting to head into the deeper parts of the greenhouse. Her eyes glowed for a second before she felt something pulling on her left leg. “Eh?” She looked down to find thin vines wrapping around her legs, it’s hold tightening on her as she tried to pull away.

“H-heh?! What the-?!” Eriko took hold of the vine holding her right leg, hoping to pry it off before it can do anything worse. Another vine shot out from underneath as it took hold of her left arm and pulled on it, making her let go of the vines.

“ _Looks like we got a hold of a Plant Mage_ ,” a voice hissed.

“Who’s there?!” Eriko shouted as she struggled.

Shadows soon creeped down from the ceiling as Unknowns appeared hanging by their “feet” like bats. “ _Heh… So it was the tiny one_ ,” An Unknown mused,” _Pretty lucky for us considering she’s considered the strongest fighter of the six._ ”

“ _I wonder how the Princess will handle her_ ,” another hissed as it scratched its claws together. “ _She does like to see pain coming from her enemies, especially from her Guards._ ”

“You’re lying! Tomoko-san’s not like that!” Eriko cried. She winced as the vines’ hold tightened.

“ _Tomoko, you say? Well I’m sure the Princess wouldn’t want to be called that by her subordinates. That calls for more punishment._ ”

A fourth vine appeared and wrapped itself around Eriko’s neck, making her take hold of it with her free hand as she tried to pry it off. _“I can’t… breathe… Hikari… Help…”_

_“Minami-neechan!”_

_“Heh…?”_

_“Minami-neechan! Help me!”_

**_Flash  
_ ** _A small Tomoko kicked and flailed as she was caught by her right leg and arm by vines as she was hanging in the air under a tree. “Minami-neechan! Help me!!” she cried as she tried to get out._

_“Looks like you got caught again…” Minami took hold of the small girl before her eyes glowed, making the vines release the small Princess who rested in the Plant Mage’s arms. “You okay, Hime?”_

_Tomoko looked at her Guard with teary eyes before giving a small nod. “Yeah…”_

_Minami smiled at the girl. “Don’t worry, Hime. I’ll protect you. The others, too.”_

_“Minami-neechan…"  
_ **_Flash_ **

_“Tomoko-san… After promising to protect you…”_ Eriko’s eyes started to glow. _“I won’t lose!”_

 ** _“Duairu!”_** Bright light surrounded Eriko as the vines holding her disappeared and she transformed.

The small girl’s seifuku was replaced with a green-black sleeveless leotard that was covered with a white t-shirt that had a wide neckline so one side could slide off her left shoulder and had a vine-like design rather than the usual green stripes. The shirt was also accompanied by black short shorts and white knee-high lace-up boots with a matching vine design on them. Her bracelets were missing and were replaced by her gloves with the clovers turning into a large green “M” on each hand. The top half of her black hair was pulled up into twintails as her pendant split into two diamonds to serve as the ornaments on her hair-ties. Her wings were now of a branch design as the flower petals and vines were missing, giving them a more tree-like look than her old ones.

~~

Ryouki’s ears perked as he turned towards the front door, making the others look at him. “What’s wrong, Hamasaki-sensei?” Yayoi asked as she fixed the blanket draped over her shoulders.

“I thought I felt something…” Ryouki muttered.

“Ah, that reminds me. Eriko’s taking a while,” Mina said,” Usually she would leave her lessons early.”

Hikari looked at the younger girl, suddenly remembering that her friend was going to be alone. “Eriko…” She quickly closed her books before standing up and ran off.

“Hikari?”

Ryo soon appeared on the table. “It’s best to follow her. We don’t know what could happen when one of us is left alone considering what happened last time.”

The girls soon realized what the dragon meant. “Ah!” They quickly got up and ran after Hikari.

“Hikari! Wait!” Kanae cried as the group ran after the Water Mage.


	20. That Sweet Little Girl

The Unknowns backed away in caution as they found a strong green aura surrounding the Plant Mage. “ _A new form?!_ ”one screeched.

Eriko spread her wings as spikes came out of her gloves.

“Just what you get for aiming for them rather than humans,” Tomoko sneered as she appeared on a truss that ran across the top half of the greenhouse. “You’re on your own if you mess with them since you didn’t learn last time.”

“ _H-Hime-sama!_ ”

Eriko’s eyes glowed as she flew towards the Unknowns at blinding speed, causing them to flee in fear. “Don’t mess with me!” Her gloves glowed before she punched one in the face, making it disappear. She soon swung at many others before what remained of the Unknowns fled through the cracks in the windowsills.

“Impressive. Relying on your strength rather than Plant Magic,” Tomoko mused. Eriko looked at her as her eyes narrowed.

“Give Tomoko-san back!” she scowled.

The small girl smirked. “Don’t count on it. But I congratulate you on being able to awaken your powers without any other witnesses around. Hope you can show me that strength when our fight comes. See you then, Minami-neechan.” Black flower petals swirled around her before she disappeared.

“Eriko!” Hikari cried as she ran into the greenhouse and the petite Mage landed before changing back into her uniform.

Eriko soon felt lightheaded as her right hand went to her head and started to lose balance. “Eriko!” Hikari ran to her friend’s side and took hold of her before she could collapse. “Eriko!”

“Eriko!” The others ran into the greenhouse and rushed to the two’s side.

Mina soon noticed the vines sticking out of the rows of plants. “What the heck happened here…?”

“And lift!” Kanae and Haruno quickly lifted Eriko onto Hikari’s back.

“We should probably bring her home to rest,” Ryouki said.

“We can’t, Sensei. We can’t have her brother know about it,” Hikari said. “We’ll just bring her to my place. Onii-chan will be out at a friend’s house so we’ll be fine.”

“As long as it’s okay, then it should be fine. Let’s hurry before people get suspicious.”

~~

Hikari pulled the blanket up to Eriko’s neck as the small girl rested in the Water Mage’s bed. Haruno then placed a cold patch on the girl’s forehead before taking a seat at the small table at the center of the room.

“This is happening faster than we thought…” Kanae sighed,” Three awakenings in three days…”

“Yea…” Mina murmured,” But I wonder how Eriko’s was triggered…”

“Well whatever it was, it might’ve involved Tomoko being there…” Yayoi said,” Her presence was there before we reached Eriko…”

“Eh? You felt it?” Haruno asked, receiving a nod. “But I didn’t feel any weird presence aside from Unknowns…”

“Unknowns? So both of them were at the scene?” Hikari asked as she took a seat with the group.

“But why did only Yayoi sense Tomoko’s presence and Haruno only sensed the Unknowns?”

“It might be how the new Magic is reacting to different forms,” Ryouki said,” Considering how Haruno is able to use Light Magic as a secondary form of Magic, it must’ve reacted to the darkness within the Unknowns. Yayoi controls Dark Magic so it must’ve reacted to the Dark Magic that Tomoko is currently using. But it’s best to ask Eriko what happened once she wakes up since there weren’t any witnesses this time. Luckily no one was caught in the fight.”

“But if Tomoko-san is the possible trigger to Eriko awakening her powers, how come it wasn’t the same for me and Yayoi?” Haruno asked.

Yayoi quickly shook her head. “I definitely remembered something about Tomoko the last time I transformed… something that kind of bothered me now that I think about it…”

“What did you see?” Hikari asked.

“I don’t remember much but it was of us spending time with her back in Eutopolis… I never understood why someone like Tomoko would act like this towards us.” Tears threatened to fall as she tightly gripped the pants of her pajamas. “That sweet little girl we raised in Eutopolis treating us like targets and enjoying our suffering as if this is all just a game to her… But then I felt angry… Angry at how those monsters in the Dark Syndicate took advantage of her and turned her into one of them so she could target Haruno to test her strength… But I couldn’t take my anger out on the Dark Syndicate… The only link to them at the time was that monster that had control over her… That was why I attacked her…” Haruno quickly went to her older friend’s side to comfort her, only to have Yayoi hold onto her as she cried.

“But it still doesn’t explain how Haruno-tachi awakened their powers,” Mina said,” Memories might’ve surfaced but it still doesn’t explain everything involving these new powers. Not even our past selves know a lot about it.”

Ryouki leaned back against the wall as he fixed his glasses. “If that’s the case… the only option we have left is for all of you to awaken your powers. It might take patience but it’ll help us solve the connection between these powers and your memories as well as help bring Tomoko back to us.” He looked at Hikari, Mina and Kanae. “The three of you are the only ones who haven’t awakened your powers yet. I know it’s not best to rush but try to concentrate on what happens if something happens between the three of you and the enemy the next time they appear. Especially if it’s Tomoko.”

The three looked at each other, unsure how to handle the current situation.

~MS~

Tomoko performed a sweep kick as Tomoko-hime landed on the floor, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth as the girl struggled to get up. “How do you not know anything about those powers?! You’re the Princess and the holder of the Crown! You should know something!” she scowled as her crimson eyes glowed in anger.

Tomoko-hime coughed as blood splattered on the floor. She looked at the dark clone standing over her before being lifted to her feet by the collar of her dress that has already been torn and stained from the blood and abuse.

“Pathetic… And they expected someone like you would take charge of a kingdom… You’re nothing but a joke.” She pulled her closer as the weaker girl winced. “Now let me ask you again. What are those new powers? What do you know that I don’t?”

Tomoko-hime winced. “I don’t know…” she whimpered weakly, only to be thrown against the ground.

“Tch. You’re only making this harder for yourself. First you refuse to tell me anything, then you resist any form of Manipulation Magic, and now you refuse to tell me any information again after I decided to give you another chance. Just be happy I have to keep you alive in order to use the Crown. And be happy I’m saving my battles with those precious Guards of yours until they become strong enough to be worthy opponents. But next time, don’t disobey or speak out against me.”


	21. Feeling Excluded

Eriko’s eyes slowly opened as she blinked a few times. She lifted her head and found herself moving through the streets before noticing her arms around Hikari’s neck as the taller girl carried her on her back. “Hikari…?”

The Water Mage stopped in her tracks to look back at her friend. “Ah. You woke up. You okay, Eriko?”

The girl gently rubbed her eyes. “What happened…? Where’s Tomoko?”

“Tomoko…? So she was there when you fought?” Hikari started to walk again.

Eriko gave a small nod. “She saw me fighting… Apparently I got trapped by the vines when the Unknowns appeared…”

“So the Unknowns attacked you instead of her?”

“Yea… I didn’t notice her until the Unknowns fled… Hikari… Where are we going?”

“Well it was getting late so I decided to bring you back to your place. We had to bring you over to my house because we didn’t want Momotaro-kun to get worried. But then he called asking you where you were so I told him that you fell asleep so I’d bring you over.”

“I see…”

“Hey, Eriko… Did you recover any memories…? Of someone from Eutopolis or from a thousand years ago?”

“Eh?” Eriko was taken aback by the question. “Memories…?” She gave a hesitant nod. “I think I remember seeing Tomoko… But…”

**_Flash  
_ ** _“Stop calling me tiny!” Momoka pouted as she looked up at her fellow bandmates in a frog onesie._

_“Kyaa~ Our tiny little friend is so cute~!” Reni teased as she pinched the Little Giant’s cheeks playfully._

_“So cute” Kanako added as the four teased their short friend._

_Momoka pouted as tears swelled up in her eyes. “Why do I have to wear this?!”_

_“Because our next photoshoot involves a princess kissing a frog like the fairytale!” Shiorin said,” And Yone-chan wanted to make sure the costume fitted correctly since you’re going to be the frog!”_

_“And it fits you so perfectly!” Aarin squealed as the four looked down at their friend._

_“You guys!” Momoka’s eyes glowed before she jumped at them and tackled them to the ground, making all five of them laugh.  
_ **_Flash_ **

“What happened before Hime came to the 21st century…” Eriko murmured softly as she saw the smiling faces of the others.

“Hm? Hime?”

Eriko shook her head. “It’s nothing… You’ll feel a little left out if I told you…”

Hikari’s expression saddened as she realized her friend was talking about what happened between Akarin’s graduation and Tomoko first transferring to Clover. To be honest, she hasn’t really remembered anything from her previous lives, not even meeting the others that often or leaving the idol group. “Looks like a lot must’ve happened between all of you… But it’s okay, Eriko… Everything will be fine.”

“OKay…” Eriko tightly held onto her friend as the Water Mage continued to carry the girl home.

~MS~

The Unknowns watched from the cave ceilings as they loomed over Tomoko as she slept on the stone throne, her cloak covering her like a blanket.

“ _Looks like she’s having a nightmare,_ ” one commented when it noticed a pained look on her face as her hands clenched into fists.

“ _It could either be a nightmare or something different_ ,” another said,” _Truly we don’t know what goes on within her mind unless she tells us which is never considering she never tells us anything anyway._ ”

“ _Well whatever it is that she’s dreaming about, it can’t be good,_ ” a third said. _“But it might be about what happened to those three Mages._ ”

Black smoke seeped through the rocky walls as more Unknowns appeared to join the others.

“ _Any new information on the Mages?_ ” the first one asked.

 _“Not really. But apparently they regain some of their memories when that kind of power is unleashed,_ ” one replied,” _Anything new with Hime-sama?_ ”

“ _She’s been sleeping ever since what happened with the Plant Mage and hasn’t woken up yet. A bit hard to imagine what’s going on in her subconscious. She’s too unpredictable for us to catch up._ ”

“ _Is that so? Perhaps we should leave her as is until she wakes up. She is still a mere human who have their own habits and needs._ ”

~MS~

Hikari gently combed her hair with a brush as she looked at the holographic screen of her sapphire-designed phone that showed a photo of Momoiro Clover in their early years. She put her brush down before looking at the photo. _“Kanako-san and the others had more time to spend with one another without Akari … but why is it that I don’t even remember anything from Eutopolis when they had more time to spend together with her…?”_

A knock soon came at the door and snapped Hikari out of her thoughts. “Kari-chin! I’m home! I brought home from cake from that bakery we used to visit when we were little!” Danny called from the other side of the door. “Want to go to the kitchen to eat it? I convinced Mom to let us brew some tea to go with it.” He opened the door to take a peek into her room. “And I managed to get the one with the extra strawberry. We can split it.”

Hikari smiled, knowing how her brother cheers her up in even the smallest ways. “Okay. But I’m getting the bigger half of the strawberry.”

Danny smirked. “Last one to the kitchen gets it!” He dashed out of the room.

“Hey! That’s cheating!” Hikari ran after her brother.

~MS~

Ryouki looked up from his files as he looked at Ryo. “So you knew who was going to awaken their powers?” he asked as he held onto a stack of papers.

“Not really. Just an assumption depending on the situation so we don’t know entirely until something happens,” the dragon replied as he jumped from desk to desk. “At first, we didn’t even know the girls were going to awaken their powers until what happened to Haruno. We weren’t sure when the others would even though the time frame between each one is short and sooner than what is seen in anime which would be about a week. Give or take a few days. So we just guess who would awaken their powers depending on what happens. We managed to determine Eriko two days ago after Yayoi awakened her powers since we figured she’s the one most likely to be left alone after school. But don’t assume that we have anything to do with their powers awakening. We are only here to guide all of you through your training to bring Hime home and save her from the darkness. We don’t have any control over what memories you awaken and your level of control over your magic.”

“So who do you suppose is the next one to awaken?”

“Not sure. We might have a higher chance of being correct but we still don’t know who’s going to awaken their powers next. It’s best to wait since everything is unpredictable. Even for us.”

~~

Hikari yawned as she walked to school, seeing how Danny’s increased intake of sugar almost kept her up past her usual bedtime. But she couldn’t blame him. It’s hard for them to spend time together even in school since she as magic business to take care of and her brother hanging out with the other girls in their class so it was a good chance to get along.

She soon heard footsteps as if someone was skipping before a familiar figure with blue hair skipped passed her. She soon noticed the bow in the girl’s hair. “Tomoko!”

The girl stopped as she turned on her heel to look at the taller girl, her grey eyes turning green in confusion. She blinked before smiling, her eyes turning back to their grey color. “Ah. Hayami-san. Good morning,” she greeted sweetly.

Hikari stopped, seeing how the girl was acting differently even though no one was around. “Tomoko…” _“Why…? Why does it seem like she’s perfectly fine? She still has that dark aura around her…”_

The small Mage looked at her. “Hm? What’s wrong?” she asked, slightly tilting her head in a cute manner.

“I-it’s nothing… You just seem… different.”

“Different?” The girl giggled. “That’s strange to say. I haven’t changed at all. I’ll talk to you later.” She gave a small wave before skipping towards school.

Hikari stood there, unsure if the girl she was talking to was truly Tomoko. _“I’m just hallucinating, right…? All of this is a dream?”_ She rubbed her eyes before walking back to school, not noticing the girl turning the corner and her skips coming to a halt.

Tomoko smirked as her eyes turned red. “Foolish. Falling for such a weak character.”

_“Stop that…”_

Tomoko felt faint as her free hand went to her head. “Be quiet… I already warned you about speaking out against me. There’s no point on fighting back since you can’t even fight at all…”

~MS~

“Eh? She acted like normal Tomoko?” Kanae asked as she met with Hikari before class started.

The Water Mage gave a small nod. “No one was even around and she still acted as if she didn’t turn evil in the first place… It’s getting me worried…”

“If that’s the case… we’ll have to be careful… Especially Yayoi and Haruno since the last time she talked to one of us was to challenge Haruno… But since the two of us and Mina are the only ones who haven’t awakened our powers yet… we’ll be at risk…”

Hikari gave a small nod, seeing how difficult it is to fight without catching up to the others’ level.

Kanae blinked before remembering something. “Ah. Speaking of Eriko… How’s she doing?”

Hikari looked at her before her expression softened. “She’s doing fine. I called her brother to ask and he said that her fever’s going down. Looks like that side effect is unavoidable…”

“I guess so… But sooner or later, we’ll get the same fever. We just don’t know when…”

Hikari gave a small nod before remembering Tomoko. _“Just what is she up to…?”_

~~

“Heh? Haruno’s not going to be with us?” Yayoi asked as the four met up on the roof for lunch.

Mina shook her head. “I went to go get her to see why she was taking so long but I found her sitting with Tomoko… She told me that she was acting weirdly and really wanted to have lunch with her and a few other girls in their class. She just couldn’t say no.”

“Acting weirdly? How weird?”

“Acting like the real Tomoko, almost. Before she even became evil and didn’t even break character even when she’s alone. But we know that can’t be true… She still has that dark aura around her.”

“I see…” Kanae looked at Hikari. “Hikari. Didn’t you tell me the same thing?”

Hikari gave a small nod. “If she’s acting like this all the time… There must be more than what she’s after…”

“If that’s the case, we should at least watch her and see what she’s up to. Mina. Make sure to tell Haruno so she knows what’s going on. We’ll tell Sensei about it.”

“I’ll do what I can.”

~MS~

Hikari sighed as she slipped off her white shoes to switch them with her black loafers that were in her locker. According to Haruno, nothing seemed to be wrong with Tomoko and everything seemed fine as it used to be. Not even a single attack from the girl or even a threat. _“It can’t be helped…”_

She closed her locker and was about to leave until she found Tomoko right next to her, making her jump. “T-Tomoko!”

The girl smiled sweetly. “Hello, Hayami-san.”

“Wh-what are you doing here so late?”

Tomoko pretended to think for a moment. “Well… Ariyasu-san was absent today so I was hoping I could drop in for a visit. Since the two of you are close friends, I wondered if you were going to visit her to see how she’s doing.”

“You could say that…”

Tomoko smiled again. “So let’s go. We wouldn’t want her to wait for us.”

Hikari felt hesitant, unsure if it’s okay for the girl to see her enemy who has fallen ill during the last battle. “O-okay…”

~~

“Hm? Hikari is doing what?” Ryouki asked as he met with Yayoi and Haruno.

“We saw her walking towards Eriko’s house with Tomoko!” Yayoi said,” Hikari’s in danger!”

“We don’t know that for sure,” Ryo said as he appeared on the teacher’s shoulder. “It’s possible that it’s more of a confrontation than a sneak attack. Considering what Hime has done so far, the only time she ever attacked any one of us was when we already know of it and she would challenge us. It’s unlikely for her to try to catch a Mage off guard.”

“But we should still follow her,” Haruno said,” Hikari is one of the only ones who hasn’t awakened her powers yet. We don’t even know if our new powers can fight against her.”

“I’ll see what I can do. I’ll call once something happens.”

~~

“You seem quiet today Hayami-san,” Tomoko commented as she walked alongside the Water Mage, twirling around once in a while.

“Eh?” Hikari became hesitant, unsure what to say. “W-well… we haven’t really talked to each other for a long time…”

“Long? Like millions of years?”

Hikari noticed the girl’s voice became a bit deeper. She stopped and looked at her. “How…?”

Tomoko stopped and twirled on her heel to face the taller girl. “Well you have been separated from us for a while. It’s a bit hard to get along with someone you’ve been separated from for a long time. Considering you don’t remember anything that happened that time.”

“What do you mean?”

Tomoko’s eyes turned red as the shape shifted back to their usual sharpness and her lips twisted into a smirk. “Don’t you remember from what our past selves told us? You were tainted with Dark Magic and did horrible things after leaving the idol world. It’s possible the side effect still exists and prevents you from remembering anything.”

Hikari stepped back a bit as she tightly held onto her bag. “You don’t know that.”

“Why not? It’s possible I can help you regain your memories as long as you can agree on a trade.”

“Trade? What trade?”

“I can give you the memories you want. And you can join the Dark Syndicate once more.”


	22. A Deal Worth Breaking

“Trade? What trade?” Hikari asked as she looked at Tomoko in caution.

The small girl smirked. “I can give you the memories you want. And you can join the Dark Syndicate once more.”

Hikari took step back, unable to believe what she’s hearing. “Once more…?”

“Exactly. You were one of the most powerful Mages back in Eutopolis and have been able to perform Forbidden Spells over a millennia ago when you were with the Dark Syndicate. Imagine that power when it’s the two of us fighting against the rest of the Mages. You do remember those Forbidden Spells, don’t you? Always seeking power and using them to get what you want. All of that freedom in your hands without being burdened by others.”

**_Flash  
_ ** _“Eh? You don’t remember anything from when you were evil?” Kanako asked as they sat in the living room of the Hamasaki house._

_Akarin shook her head. “All I remember were the few times I saw the five of you during or after your concerts as well as when I work… then I just black out. What did I do when I black out?”_

_The six hesitated. “Various things…”_

_“I couldn’t have… Did I hurt people? I couldn’t have! What did I do?!”_

_“We can’t tell you until we know what happened before you started to black out,” Reni said,” Do you remember anything? Anything that happened before you first blacked out?”_

_Akarin started to think before she looked at Tomoko. “He-he mentioned her… He mentioned Hime.”_

_“You remember Hime?” Momoka asked, receiving a nod._

_“I guess when he first confronted me, I suddenly remembered what happened back then but was in bits and pieces… The only memories I have of Hime were of the fire and meeting all of you at first. …Where’s Ryo? Did Ryo escape with Hime like you all planned?”_

_Kanako pulled away. “Ryo … Akarin… We’re not sure who did it but Ryo’s dead… Someone working under the Dark Syndicate killed him as a warning to us… They didn’t leave a mark so we couldn’t trace what kind of magic was used against him…”_

_“It can’t be…”  
_ **_Flash_ **

“No! I wouldn’t do that!”

“That’s right. The thought of being a loyal Guard would make you think you would never hurt an ally. Especially your mentor. But it doesn’t change a thing. You were powerful and never knew about it. Even felt excluded due to how you didn’t get to spend a lot of time with everyone. Pretty pitiful don’t you think?”

Hikari stood her ground as she glared at the girl. But what the Princess said was true. She doesn’t remember anything that has happened in her past lives and felt excluded since most of those memories of the others were limited. And all of her sealed memories were of what happened when she was in the Dark Syndicate but she doesn’t remember working for them at all.

Tomoko’s smirked widened. “So what do you say? A trade?” She held out her hand that was surrounded by a dark aura.

Hikari hesitated as she looked at the girl. Her eyes soon glowed as she turned to find a vine being shot towards Tomoko and knocked her hand away. The small girl scowled and turned to find Eriko who was transformed but had a cold patch on her forehead.

“Eriko…”

The Plant Mage started to breath heavily before she collapsed to her hands and knees from the use of her Magic. “Eriko!” Hikari ran towards her friend and held her in her arms. “Eriko, you shouldn’t be out here! You’re still sick!”

“I had to stop you…” Eriko panted as her face started to heat up from the fever. “Hikari… don’t listen to her… Whatever happened in the past doesn’t matter anymore… You’re not like that…”

“Eriko…”

**_Flash  
_ ** _“Ayane!”_

_Ayane turned away from the stack of papers left by Ryo to find the others at the doorway. “Eh? What are you guys doing here?”_

_Kimiko walked over before gently hitting her on the back. “Good job today.”_

_The tall Mage looked at her friend, confused as to what’s going on. “Hm? What did I do?”_

_Kimiko smiled as her dimples were visible. “Hime ordered us to have an extra day off this month. Especially for you.”_

_“Extra day off? Is that even allowed?”_

_“Hime noticed that we haven’t spent a lot of time together considering we only have a day off each month but our days are different since you’re under Ryo’s supervision most of the time,” Minami said. “So to make sure we all have a day to spend time together, she asked her parents to let all of us take the rest of today off so she can catch up on some studies of her own.”_

_Ran wrapped an arm over Ayane’s shoulders. “Come on! We have until dinnertime to go out into the city! No time to waste!”_

**_Flash_ **

_Tomoko picked up a piece of takoyaki with a toothpick as she looked at it. “Hmm…” She looked at Akarin who was being pestered by Shiorin. “Ayane-san.”_

_Akarin looked at the small girl. “Hime. It’s best to call me Akarin. It’s not Ayane anymore.”_

_“O-okay… Akarin-san…” She held out the piece of Takoyaki. “First bite.”_

_Akarin smiled. “Thanks for the food.” Akarin accepted the piece and smiled._

_“That’s cold, Hime!” Shiorin whined. “I want a bite from Hime!”_

_“Shiorin, you’re older than her. Shouldn’t you act as so?” Kanako chided._

_“Then what about Kanako-chan?” Shiorin looked at her friend with a knowing gleam in her eyes._

_“You asked for it, Kanako,” Momoka teased as she ate her share._

_“There’s never a dull moment with all of you,” Akarin sighed before smiling.  
_ **_Flash_ **

“We might’ve lost time together in the past but that lost time doesn’t matter anymore… You’re still Hikari… You’re still Akarin…” Eriko felt light-headed until she lost consciousness in her friend’s arms, forcing her to change back into her pajamas.

“Eriko!”

“Tch. To think she would get in the way in such a state…” Tomoko scowled as she healed the scratch she got from the attack. “Pretty pathetic.”

Akarin’s eyes glowed as she rested Eriko on the ground with the Water Mage’s schoolbag as a pillow. She stood up and turned towards Tomoko, her eyes glowing in anger. “To think you can talk like that about Eriko… About someone close and important to you… It’s unforgivable.”

“Hm? What was that?”

**_“Duairu!”_ **

Bright light surrounded Hikari as she transformed. But rather than having her hair being pulled up, it was cut short similar to Mina’s bob cut. The chains of her uniform disappeared and instead, she had small icicles hanging from the straps of her leather shirt that slid off her shoulders. Her black leather shorts were given a snowflake design on the left leg and were accompanied by a black belt hidden by her blue tank top that was under her shirt. Her black boots were now standard boots with the top folded down by an inch and icicles hanged from the flap. The boots were also given a faint snowflake design. Her pendant soon disappeared from her wrist and instead rested on an armband on her left arm in the shape of a snowflake to accompany her black choker with snowflake-shaped charms.

“Heh… So that’s how you feel about it.” Tomoko said as she bit into a lollipop before transforming, herself. “But that’s fine. If that’s how you feel about it, then I leave myself no choice.”

A few Unknowns appeared behind her. “ _Hime-sama. What’s taking you so long?_ ”

Tomoko turned towards the group. “What are you doing here?”

“ _Well you told us this morning that you wanted to plan something with us._ ”

“Doesn’t mean you should interrupt me while I’m doing something.” She sighed. ”Guess I should head back, then. Good luck.” Dark energy surrounded her as she disappeared.

“Hold it!” Hikari’s eyes glowed as she took hold of the icicles hanging from her wrists. They soon glowed in sync before she threw them at the girl, only to have Tomoko disappear and the icicles impaled the Unknowns standing behind her. “Damn it…” she scowled.

“Hikari!”

Hikari turned to find Yayoi and Haruno. “Guys…” She soon felt light-headed as her clothes turned back to normal.

“Hikari!” Yayoi’s eyes glowed before she ran towards the girl at a new speed and took hold of her before she could fall. “Hikari!”

“Eriko!” Haruno knelt down to pick up the small Mage. “Eriko! Eriko!”

~~

Kanae sighed as she hanged up after talking to Danny on the phone. “Looks like Hikari will be fine since her brother will be watching her…” she sighed as she leaned back on the couch in the Hamasaki household.

“But why was Ariyasu there…?” Ryouki muttered. “It would be a bit risky to go outside alone in her state…”

“According to Momotaro-kun, she just ran out of the house without saying anything,” Haruno murmured as she remembered the worried look on the boy’s face after dropping Eriko home. “You don’t suppose she knew what was going on, do you?”

“According to the others, Eriko must’ve felt Hime’s presence in the area,” Ryo said as he appeared on top of the backrest of the couch. “At least, that was what Momoka told me.”

“Eh? Momoka-san?” Yayoi asked.

“Correct. But as I told Ryouki, we don’t have any control over who awakens their powers. Otherwise, you would all have done so already. Even though we might not be visible to all of you, we are still able to watch over you and see what happens, that was how Momoka knew of why Eriko went to Hikari’s aid.”

“So how are we supposed to awaken our powers, then?” Mina asked.

“That, we don’t know of. We didn’t even know that you were all capable of awakening your true powers until what happened with Haruno. But we don’t even know who’s going to awaken their powers next and can only guess depending on the situation. But from what Ayane has told me, Hime decided to confront Hikari without a battle but after that, we didn’t see anything else.”

“Not even what caused Hikari to awaken her powers?”

“Not at all. So I advise you and Kanae to be careful like before. We can’t risk anymore confrontations with Hime since it could be dangerous.”


	23. A Best Friend's Worries

“Captain! We’re heading home!” a girl called as she slung her bag over her shoulder. “Make sure not to practice too much, captain.”

Kanae caught the basketball in her hands before looking at the team. “I’ll be fine. Take care, guys.”

The girls’ basketball team left as Kanae was left in the gym. The girl let out a soft sigh before dribbling the ball a few times before dribbling it between her legs. She spun around once as if avoiding an opposing team member before throwing the ball while jumping back, creating a swish sound as the ball went through the hoop and the net.

Footsteps were heard as a pair of hands picked up the basketball, only to be Mina. She looked at her friend. “You okay, Kanae?” she asked.

“Mina…” Kanae looked away. “It doesn’t really matter…”

“Liar.” Mina threw the ball at the Fire Mage who caught it with ease.

“W-what? Coming here all of a sudden…”

“Nothing.” Mina took a seat on the bench at the side, only to have Kanae do the same.

“Shouldn’t you be at the meeting with the others?”

“Shouldn’t you be there as well? You know the two of us are the only ones who haven’t awakened our powers yet. Without that, there’s no use for us until we do.”

Kanae rested the ball on her lap before resting her arms on top of it. “Is this really okay? Thinking like that.”

“Don’t tell me you’re not thinking the same thing, Kanae… It just feels strange how we’re the last ones to awaken our powers… Especially since it’s been three days since Hikari awakened hers…”

“That’s true… But then again… Even though Unknowns started to appear in the area, we’re the last ones to know… Our Magic should’ve been able to react to it somehow…”

“Yea… But it can’t be helped… Ryo and the others told us to be patient…”

~MS~

Ryouki carefully cleaned the picture frames hanging on the walls in case he would touch the projector that projects the images onto the walls. He soon spotted one of Tomoko in front of the house when the two moved into the city as she was holding onto a large box and teetered. He smiled, seeing how it’s been a long time since he saw his daughter.

“You do know that she’ll return once everything is solved,” Ryo said as he perched himself atop the staircase. “I just told Reni and the others to start training the others to prepare in case she attacks.”

The teacher looked at the dragon. “What about Momota and Tamai?”

“Still struggling. We don’t know which one of them will awaken but surely it will be soon for one of them.

“How can you be sure of that?”

“The Fire Mage and the Earth Mage are already strong warriors. It would take more time to awaken more power for the two of them. But it’s best to trust them on such a task. Unpredictable Magic leads to unpredictable triggers.”

~MS~

Mina looked at the slip of paper in her hands before looking up at the large crystal-like building. “So this is the place…?

**_Flash  
_ ** _Shio held out a slip of paper towards his sister. “Here, Minnya.”_

_Mina looked at it to find an address. “What’s this?” she questioned as she looked up at her brother._

_“I decided to do some investigating since you might’ve still wanted to look through that case involving our family history. I figured the best place to go would be the building that keeps track of what Granny Shiori did when she was working as an entertainer with those other girls. See if you can find anything, okay?”  
_ **_Flash_ **

_“That idiot… Thinking idol business would tie in with Mage business…”_

Mina walked into the building to find holograms of photos of Stardust’s current clients as well as the company logo hovering under the ceiling. “Whoa…”

“How may I help you?” a voice asked. Mina turned to find a woman dressed in a dress shirt and a black skirt.

“Ah… Um… I’m looking for any information regarding Momoiro Clover. I heard that one of my ancestors was a member of it and wanted to know any information about it.”

“Ah. I see. But I’m afraid that type of information is unavailable to those outside the company. I’m sorry.”

“Eh?!”

“I’m really sorry for the inconvenience. No one is really allowed to know any type of information about our clients old and present aside from what is given to the public. It’s best to try another source.”

~~

Mina gently kicked a pebble around as she walked through the streets of the shopping district. “Looks like we can’t get that kind of information yet… We have to wait until we awaken our powers and remember everything from the past…”

She soon spotted a bench and took a seat as she looked up at the late spring sky. _“I wonder how Kanae feels about it… Now that we’re the only ones who haven’t awakened our powers yet…”_ She reached into her pocket to fetch out her glass charm. She looked at it before gently tracing her thumb over the design. She gently smiled as she remembered that one memory she received about a week ago of Tomoko when the Princess was just a small child. _“I wonder when she’ll come back… That little girl we once knew…”_

~MS~

Kanao held out his old shinai. “Here, Kanae. I managed to find it.”

Kanae gently took hold of the training weapon. “Thanks…”

“Why are you suddenly looking for that old thing? You never liked kendo.”

Kanae quickly turned away. “It’s not about kendo, Onii-chan. It’s just something I have to take care of…”

“Well whatever it is, you can’t do it with an old sword. And you’re going to get into trouble for using it in a fight unless you’re using it for self-defense.” His expression soon softened. “I’m just watching out for you, Kanae. I don’t want you to get into any trouble when I’m not with you. Promise me you’ll try to be safe with that thing?”

Kanae hesitated. In truth, she only asked for her brother’s shinai so she can practice her sword-wielding skills without using her untrained Magic. But she didn’t want her brother worrying about it. “I can’t promise you but I’ll try, okay?”

Kanao looked at his sister before letting out a sigh. “Okay… Just be careful with it. It’s not much but it can still hurt.”

“Okay.”

~~

Kanae positioned herself as she created a subconscious image of an Unknown. Due to the lack of a simulator, she was only able to practice with just a training weapon. But she didn’t need a simulator anyway for her only option was to borrow one from Ryouki whose simulator mainly focuses on kendo after what Yayoi told her.

The Fire Mage took in a deep breath before making the images move, allowing her to charge and strike at those she could imagine.

“It’s best not to overwork yourself,” a voice teased, making the girl stop in her tracks. She looked around before finding Shiorin atop a fence.

“Shiori-san?”

“It’s best to call me Shiorin.” The former Earth Mage jumped off the fence before walking over. “But just to expect from the leader, always training even when she’s not ordered to.”

Kanae quickly looked away. “Shouldn’t you be helping Mina? You are her past self…”

“I know. But Kanako is taking care of her for the time being since it would be best to switch places for now.” Shiorin’s eyes glowed before a box of Pocky appeared in her hands. “So anything bothering you other than training?” She opened the box to fetch out a stick to eat. “Maybe the time waiting for your powers to come?”

Kanae looked at her. “How…?”

“The six of us have been watching over all of you as Ryo said. Akarin and the others are currently training the others about the plan so they’ll know what to do. But you and Mina play a big part as well.”

“Eh?”

~~

“How do I put this…? I guess everything will have to take its own course… even for Magic,” Kanako said as she sat on the rocking horse in the park as Mina was on the swing.

“What do you mean?”

“Usually we’re supposed to help guide you but consider this a loophole. There’s always a meaning behind a Mage’s magic no matter what the trigger is for the release of their true power. You and Kanae might be the last ones to awaken your true powers but just know you’re still as strong as the others.”

“Eh?”

Kanako let out a soft laugh before resting her arms on the horse’s head so she can rest her head on her arms comfortably. “It might take a while to understand but you’ll know what I mean. Everyone works hard for what they believe in. It just takes time to find or realize the motivation behind it.”

“Motivation?”

“Yep. The others realized it when they awakened their powers. You will, too, when the time is right.”

“I-I see…”

Kanako smiled. “Don’t worry too much. Everything will work out somehow. Promise.” Her ears perked as she turned the other way. “Looks like we got company.”

“Eh?” Mina’s eyes glowed before she found flames erupting as it consumed the former Guard. “Kanako-san!” She jumped off the swing and watched in horror as the flames disappeared and nothing was left. But what stood behind the wreckage was none other than Tomoko. “Tomoko… Wha… Why…?”

“Heh. You really thought you could get rid of me that easily, didn’t you?” said Kanako’s voice.

Mina turned around to find Kanako standing on top of the swing set unharmed. “Kanako-san! How…?”

Kanako smirked as she didn’t take her eyes off the evil Princess. “I’m just nothing but a subconscious image brought into the physical world and can only be seen by current magic wielders. You should know that by now, Hime.”

Tomoko scowled but Mina noticed the small girl winced a bit at the title. “If you’re looking for information, I’m afraid you’re looking for the wrong person, Hime.” Kanako crouched down before putting herself into a sitting position. “Even I don’t know much about these powers after observing everyone.”

“Don’t lie to me!” Tomoko hissed. “You know something about those powers that the Princess doesn’t!”

“Is that what you really think, Hime? That your most trusted Guards would keep these kinds of secrets from you? A bit harsh, don’t you think?”

“Why you…” Tomoko brought out her scythe and charged.

“Stop!” Mina ran to stop the girl but Tomoko jumped and swung her weapon at the Fire Mage, only to have the young woman disappear.

“It’s best to not take your anger out on other people, Hime. Especially when you let it out on those important to you,” Kanako chided as she appeared on the small merry-go-round.

“You know nothing!”

Kanako’s expression hardened, insulted by the sudden comment. “You know better than that, Hime. You know perfectly well that you shouldn’t be doing this sort of thing. Even launching a surprise attack on someone which is a first for you.”

“Shut up!” Tomoko charged again.

“NO!” Mina’s eyes glowed before a wall of dirt rose from the ground, causing Tomoko’s scythe to stay in place when she swung.

“What?!” Tomoko scowled. She looked at Mina whose eyes now showed anger compared to the confusion and fear from before.

“Doing such things to someone like Kanako-san… To someone close to you… I won’t let you!” Mina’s pendant started to glow in sync with her eyes. **_“Duairu!”_**

Bright light surrounded Mina as she transformed. Rocks soon emerged from the ground and clung onto her torso before her leotard turned into a light shade of brown with a design that resembled a rocky wall and her vest received a yellow camouflage design. Her white shorts lengthened into brown hiking shorts with a black belt and her sneakers turned into black combat boots.

Rocks emerged from the ground once more as wedged between two large rocks was her large butcher knife. She took hold of it and pointed it at the Princess.


	24. A Call for Help

**_­­“Duairu!”_ **

Shiorin’s ears perked as she turned, only to find smoke. She bit into the last Pocky stick and smirked. “Heh… So it happened already,” she mused.

“What happened?!” Kanae cried as she saw the smoke as well.

“Whatever it is, Mina got involved. Better hurry since Kanako’s the one talking to her.”

“Mina…” Kanae dropped the shinai before running out through the gates. _“Mina… You better be safe…”_

~~

Tomoko scowled as she looked at Mina whose eyes were glowing in anger. “Don’t even dare try to hurt her, Tomoko,” she said.

“Don’t get in my way!” Tomoko’s eyes glowed and her scythe returned to her hands. She swung at the Earth Mage who blocked the attack with her knife. Mina soon did a sweep kick to knock her back.

”Mina!”

Kanae quickly ran towards the fight and gasped as she found her friend fighting the small girl. “Mina…” She soon spotted Kanako who was sitting on the merry-go-round. She quickly ran to her past self. “Hey! Why aren’t you helping Mina?!” she cried.

Kanako sighed as she stood up and leaned against the railing that children hold onto to keep themselves steady. “What can I do, Kanae? I’m just a spirit with no powers when I don’t have a physical body to fight with. Besides, Mina was the one who awakened her powers when Hime tried to attack me. I guess she caught on to what I told her that there’s a certain motivation that causes their powers to awaken.”

“But allowing this without contacting the others…”

“You don’t think you’d be able to stop her, Kanae? I know you better than that. So what are you going to do, Leader? Call the others for back up or fight Hime yourself? A hard choice but think of what could happen. The past might be in the past but you’re still a Mage.” Kanako disappeared as Kanae looked down, unsure what to do.

_“Fight Tomoko…?”_

**_Flash  
_ ** _“Is it okay if I can talk to you for a second?”_

_“Eh? Oh, sure.” Tomoko put away her weapon before following the Fire Mage to the hallway. Reni looked after the two and became worried. “Is something wrong, Kanako-san?”_

_“Hime. It’s your first time fighting a larger group of Unknowns. From experience, the numbers would grow and grow no matter how many you defeat. I just want to make sure you’re up for it.”_

_“Of course I’ll be able to handle it, Kanako-san. You and the others have been training me for years on how to use my powers and I’ve watched you fight… Ryo-san even insisted about having me fight before…”_

_“I know… But sometimes fighting a lot can weaken a Mage… Everyone’s worried you might get hurt since the enemy’s after you…”_

_“Th-that’s true… But I want to help all of you fight so I won’t lose you again like last time…”_

_“Maybe…” Kanako reached behind her back as she took hold of something behind her. She held out her free hand. “Why not a final hug before the battle? Usually you hug Reni or Aarin but it’s rare for you to hug the rest of us…”_

_“Okay…” Tomoko walked over to hug her but Kanako swung open the door behind her and pushed Tomoko in, only to be a closet. “K-Kanako-san?!”_

_“Forgive me for this, Hime… We have to do this…”_

**_Flash_ **

_“Kanako-san… Even though you all wanted nothing but my safety… I knew I had to do something… I overheard you talking to Reni-san about your plan and… having you sacrifice yourself would bring more pain to others than having me die… Once you locked me in the closet… I wanted nothing but to get out and save you from that death… You have a life in this time while I don’t… You deserve to live in the present more than I do…”  
_ **_Flash_ **

_“That sweet innocent girl who never knew about why all of those natural disasters happen and never made friends yet… But Mina…”_

**_Flash  
_ ** _“Ow!” eight-year old Kanae cried after tripping during basketball practice in the local park._

_The ball rolled away from the girl before a small pair of hands picked it up, only to be Mina whose hair was tied up into small pigtails. She walked up to the girl and held out her hand. “You okay?”_

_Kanae looked up before taking hold of Mina’s hand and stood up. “Thanks…”_

_Mina held out the ball. “Here. Your basketball.” She placed it in the girl’s hands. “Name’s Mina. I’m in the first grade.”_

_“Kanae… I’m in the second grade…”_

_“Then you’re playing rec basketball? Lucky~ I’ve always wanted to play but Onii-chan never has time to play with me. …Can you teach me how to play?”_

_“Sure…”_

**_Flash_ **

_“Shiori. Should you really be eating that much right before a concert?” Kanako chided as the five sat in the dressing room._

_“I can’t wait another four hours!” Shiori whined as she took a bite out of her curry rice. “You know I get hungry really easily!”_

_“Well what happens if you throw up in the middle of a song?! This isn’t like losing your voice!”_

_“But if I’m hungry, then I’m hungry!”_

_“Just eat half of it, then, Shiorin,” Momoka said as she was being hugged by Reni when they’re sitting on a chair._

_The two wouldn’t take their eyes off each other. “Fine…”_

_“But…” Shiorin put down her bowl before looking at Kanako who looked at her friend, worried of what she’s thinking. The Earth Mage pulled her friend by the arm before planting a kiss on her, making Kanako pull away, her face red._

_“Hey! Shiorin!”  
_ **_Flash_ **

_“Mina was the only one I was able to call a true friend even though we would get into fights… But…”_

Kanae’s head soon jerked up and turned when she heard a loud crash. She soon found Mina on the ground who was distracted after finding the older girl. Tomoko held the blade of her scythe against the Earth Mage’s throat.

“Mina!”

_“So what are you going to do, Leader? Call the others for back up or fight Hime yourself? A hard choice but think of what could happen. The past might be in the past but you’re still a Mage.”_

_“What am I going go to do…? I can’t fight Tomoko… But Mina… Mina …”_

Kanae’s hands clenched into fists before her pendant started to glow. **_“DUAIRU!”_**

Bright light surrounded the Fire Mage before flames surrounded her uniform. Her long vest create a better flame design as the top was a light shade of orange before transitioning to a deep red midway towards the bottom, only for it to end with the fabric ripped to make it look more like flames. Her shorts turned black in color and her gloves disappeared. Her black boots turned into knee-high lace-up boots and her sword turned into a large buster sword with a red blade and a flaming red gemstone on the handle.

Tomoko lifted her scythe and swung down on the Earth Mage, only to have her weapon knocked away by a red blade that was soon hold close to her neck. She scowled and looked at the attacker to find Kanae. The Fire Mage’s eyes glowed before she did a sweep kick, knocking the small girl away from the two.

Mina slowly got up, surprised to see her friend. “Kanae… How…?”

“I couldn’t just leave you in a fight, Mina…”

Tomoko quickly got up to her feet as her scythe returned to her hands once more. “To think both of you would awaken your powers at the same time…” A sudden pain came to her as she grasped it with her left hand, her right hand using the scythe as support.

The two lowered their weapons at the sight of the Princess weakening so suddenly. “Tomoko…?”

Messy footsteps were heard as the rest of the Guards ran towards the scene. “Kanae! Mina!” They soon stopped when they found Tomoko.

“Tomoko…” “Tomoko-san…”

Tomoko looked at them as they noticed a light grey tint in her eyes. “Help… Please help…” She winced as the grey tint disappeared. “Shut up… Just shut up…” Dark energy soon surrounded her as she disappeared.

“Tomoko… did she…?” Yayoi looked at the others, knowing they must’ve heard the girl’s call for help.

They soon heard thuds and turned to find Kanae and Mina on the ground as their clothes turned back to normal. “KANAE! MINA!”

~MS~

Ryouki placed a tray of drinks on the table as the others tended to Kanae and Mina who were resting on the couches. “Looks like it was both of them who awakened their powers rather than just one… Which means they must’ve triggered each other’s awakening…”

“But Tomoko was there… Which means she must’ve triggered it as well…” Yayoi murmured,” But what she said back there…”

_“Help… Please help…”_

“It was definitely a call for help…” Eriko murmured as she placed a wet towel on Kanae’s forehead. “Which means the real Tomoko is trying to contact us…”

Ryouki looked at them. “Contact?”

Haruno gave a small nod. “Tomoko-san changed for a moment when we got there… Which means we still have enough time to save her from that monster…”

“But Kanae and Mina are still weakened from awakening their powers…” Hikari said,” If the Unknowns help her as back up… We won’t have enough power to reach out to her…”

“But it doesn’t mean you shouldn’t try,” Ryouki said,” But remember that I’ll be fighting alongside you. I might not want to fight against my own daughter but I will still try to help you out…”

“Sensei…”

~MS~

Tomoko angrily threw Tomoko-hime to the ground, the latter having received more cuts and bruises this time. “I thought I told you to stay out of my way!” Tomoko scowled,” You shouldn’t even be able to break out!”

Tomoko-hime weakly got up, only to be knocked down again. She looked at her evil self. “Everyone will save me… I know they will…”

“Shut up!” Tomoko kicked the girl. “Stop trying to escape! You’re too weak to even overpower me! Why are you always trying to escape even when it’s futile?!” She turned away as black vines appeared and took hold of Tomoko-hime. “Get her out of my sight… I have a fight to finish…”


	25. The Final Battle Calls

Kanao looked at the thermometer as he checked on his sister after she was dropped off last night by Yayoi and Hikari. “Looks like your fever’s gone. Just rest a little more and avoid stressing yourself for now, okay?” He removed the plastic covering before throwing it away and placed the thermometer in the first aid kit. “But this is weird… You were perfectly fine yesterday. How did you get that fever?”

Kanae looked away. “Things just happen, Onii-chan…”

“Anything that requires us to be involved in?”

Kanae quickly shook her head. “It’s probably something you shouldn’t be involved in, Onii-chan…”

The older boy sighed. “Kanae. You do know I’ll get involved if it involves your safety being at risk. Our parents as well. You’re still in middle school so it’s pretty dangerous.”

“I know… I just want to keep you all safe in case anything happens…”

Kanao gently petted his sister’s head. “At least know we’ll be there to support you if anything goes wrong.”

“Okay…”

~MS~

“Mina, you really shouldn’t be in school,” Eriko chided after pulling Mina out of class during break. “Even Kanae’s staying out of school today to rest.”

“I’m fine, Eriko. There’s nothing to worry about,” Mina said,” Besides… it’s not like Tomoko will be coming anytime soon considering what happened yesterday…”

“Eh? You heard her?”

The Earth Mage gave a small nod. “’Please help’… It’s like she’s really fighting to get out even though that monster tries to keep her sealed away…”

Eriko leaned against the wall. “We still have a lot to do before we can bring her back… Yayoi and Haruno still need to practice those spells and we still have to find a way to stop her attacks without hurting her…”

“I know…” Mina straightened herself. “Class is about to start. I’ll see you and the others at lunch, okay?” She started to walk back to class but started to teeter.

Eriko took hold of her arm to keep her up. “You’re not fine, Mina… You’re still recovering from the fever… You have to rest a little, okay? Come on, I’ll take you to the nurse.”

Mina gave a weak nod, knowing she’s still a bit dizzy. “Okay…”

~MS~

Yayoi nervously bit onto her chopsticks during lunch break as the remaining four Guards sat on the roof of the middle school. Considering Mina’s condition, the nurse had her brother escort her home so she would rest. But that wasn’t what was bothering the Dark Mage the most.

_“Help… Please help…”_

She soon felt something cold touching the back of her neck and jumped. She turned to find Hikari who held out a can of juice from the vending machines. She accepted the drink. “Th-thanks…”

Haruno looked at her older friend. “Still thinking about Tomoko, Yayoi?” she asked, receiving a nod.

“Considering what we have to do to bring her back… It makes me scared of what could be happening to her as we train ourselves… Especially after what Tomoko said after she called out for help…”

_“Shut up… Just shut up…”_

“That monster’s doing whatever it can to keep her away from us…” Hikari muttered. “But I understand what you’re saying, Yayoi… That monster is probably torturing her to prevent her from escaping… Using the Removal Spell might do more damage to her than we might expect…”

“Which means higher stakes…” Eriko murmured as she tightly held onto her lunch box. “What will Sensei say about it when we tell him?”

“It’s best not to tell him at all, then.”

The four soon found Ryo perched atop the fence surrounding the roof. “Ryo…” “Ryo-san…”

“Why shouldn’t we tell Sensei?” Hikari asked.

“You said it yourself. We don’t know what could’ve happened to Hime when she’s under the Dark Syndicate’s control. And we don’t know what kind of damage the Removal Spell might cause on her. If you tell Ryouki about this, you wouldn’t imagine how protective he would be about her return, not knowing if she’ll return safely or not. He might go against the plan now with the possible risks even though he wants her back as soon as possible.”

“So what should we do, then?” Eriko asked.

“It’s best to train yourself for the battle Hime wants as well as train the spells needed to bring her back. Everyone’s effort is needed.”

“Then what should we do about Sensei?”

“Leave him be. It’s best if he doesn’t know about any of this until the battle comes…”

“What about his memories?”

“A dragon’s memories are one thing. But a human’s is another. You just need to be patient and the right time will come.”

~MS~

Ryouki held up the stack of worksheets as Kanao took hold of them. “Sorry to bother you for something so small,” he said,” I just need to make sure Momota catches up on her work.”

“It’s fine, sir. Kanae just needs a little more rest before she can start working.”

“I see. Well tell her to rest well and that I came over to drop those off.”

“Will do.”

Ryouki was about to take his leave until Kanao called out to him. “Hamasaki-sensei. About Kanae. I heard that she and a few of her friends have been spending a lot of time with you and your daughter. I was wondering if she became sick while with the two of you and if there’s anything I can do to help.”

Ryouki looked at him before shaking his head. “I was busy with work so she wasn’t under my watch when she fell ill. But it’s best to not worry about it.”

“Okay. But Sensei. Just tell me if there’s anything that happens to my sister that I should know about. She needs someone to take care of her even though she can manage on her own.”

“I understand.”

~

Ryouki stepped out of the front gates that closed behind him before making his way home, knowing he still needs to grade some papers. His eyes soon glowed as he stopped and turned, only to find Tomoko dressed in a dark blue hoodie and shorts with black boots. He stepped back to face her.

“Tomoko…”

The girl looked up towards him as the man noticed her red eyes were glowing. She held up her hand as what seemed to be an index card appeared in her hands before she threw it at her father.

Using his quick reflexes, Ryouki caught the card between his right forefinger and middle finger before repositioning the card to get a better look.

_2 hours. Bring the Guards unless you want more deaths._

Ryouki looked at the girl to find her gone. “Damn it…”

~~

“Heh?! She’s threatening us?!” Eriko cried as the four Guards sat in the living room of the Hamasaki house. On the coffee table rested Yayoi and Hikari’s phones to create a video chat with Mina and Kanae.

Haruno tightly held onto the card, worried of what Tomoko’s planning. “Hamasaki-san… If Tomoko-san’s calling us through you…” she muttered,” We might not have enough time…”

“Either way, we still can’t ignore it,” Ryouki sighed as he folded his arms. “She’s threatening the lives of innocents… Which means we’re truly fighting a monster who’s trying to seal my daughter away.”

“Will we even be able to fight her enough to even hold her down?” Yayoi muttered,” We have seen her use some sort of Teleportation Magic…”

“It’s best to try,” Kanae said as she peeked out of the blankets draped over her head. “Mina and I will be on our way for training.”

“But you’re still sick. Will you even be able to fight? Mina couldn’t even attend school without getting dizzy spells,” Hikari said, worried about the two.

“I’m fine, Hikari. I just didn’t get as much sleep as I thought I did,” Mina replied as she scratched her forehead that was covered by a cold patch. “But we’ll be over there as soon as we can.”

“Sensei. It’s probably best if you train with us just in case we run into any Unknowns,” Kanae added,” You still haven’t fully regained your memories and don’t have complete control over your powers.”

“I’ll be fine, Momota. But if Tomoko’s going to set a time limit, she sticks to it. And we can’t risk endangering the lives of innocents who aren’t supposed to be involved in case the training takes time.”

“Sensei…”

“I’ll handle her, Kanae. She’s my daughter and I have to take care of her. Especially if she’s threatened by that monster.”

The Guards looked at him worriedly, unsure if he’s truly going to fight his own daughter at the risk of hurting her.

~MS~

Ryouki looked at his watch as he checked the time while waiting in the shopping district. Ten minutes until the deadline. He quickly thought back to the plan.

**_Flash  
_ ** _“Considering the precautions needed to bring Tomoko back, it’s best to have Yayoi and Haruno practice the spells while the rest of you take turns protecting them in case Unknowns appear,” Ryouki said. “I’ll be checking the rendezvous point to make sure she knows where I am and when to approach me.”_

_“What if the spells take too long?” Yayoi asked._

_“Ryo told me that the victim doesn’t die for another five hours minimum so that should be enough time. But it’s best if the two of you work with different amounts of dark energy and light energy to ensure how to control it.”_

_“Sensei, it could still be risky if you go alone,” Kanae said._

_“I’ll be fine. I’ll try to talk to her. I know my daughter and if she was able to reach out to you, she might be able to reach out to me. Trust me on this. We don’t have much time left before the deadline so we have to hurry.”  
_ **_Flash_ **

Ryouki looked up when he heard the sound of small footsteps, those that he had heard for many years. He turned to find Tomoko in the same outfit from before. “Tomoko.”

“I thought I told you to bring the Guards,” she said as she summoned her scythe to rest it on her shoulder.

“They’re busy training but will be here as soon as they can.”

“Tch. You know me for too long to think that I would excuse such tardiness. But at least you showed up. Otherwise, there’d be too many severed heads to count.”

“I never thought you’d be threatening lives like this, Tomoko. I have raised you to be better than that.”

“So you’re just going to give me a time out like you always do? Because I’m that sweet little girl who never does anything wrong?” she teased as she playfully poked her cheek with her left hand.

“You’re nothing like my daughter. You’re just a monster who’s trying to get rid of her by sealing her away.”

“So that’s what you all think of me. A monster who would do anything to get her way. But it’s a shame that you won’t be able to save her that easily.”

“It doesn’t matter as long as we bring back Tomoko. Bring back Hime.”

Tomoko scowled at the title. “You know. I’ve always detest that title. Always reminding me that I would have to hold great power and responsibilities when I take the throne. But even having you call me by such a title rather than the Guards… it disgusts me.” Her eyes glowed as her clothes turned into her battle garb. The blade of her scythe glowed before she charged at the man. She swung down before he quickly jumped out of the way; causing small bits of concrete to fly into the air as many bystanders saw and ran away in fear.

Ryouki’s eyes glowed before he transformed into his dragon form. “To think I was able to reach out to you… You truly are a monster trying to get rid of her,” he scowled. “But it doesn’t mean I’m going to give up…”

**_Flash  
_ ** _Tomoko gently tugged on Ryouki’s jeans as the man was preparing lunch for the five year old._

_“You okay, Tomoko? Lunch will be ready in a few minutes.”_

_“Papa… Ryo-kun has an owie…” Tomoko murmured as she held up her teddy bear to show her father a rip on the arm._

_Ryouki put down the spoon ad lowered the flame on the stove before picking up his daughter. “So you want Papa to make Ryo feel better?”_

_The small girl gave a nod._

_“Okay. I’ll see what I can do.”_

**_Flash_ **

_“Ah! Cute~!” Tomoko squealed as she petted Ryo’s head. “Look, everyone! It’s a dragon!”_

_“It’s best not to pet him too hard, Hime,” Kimiko said,” Dragons can be dangerous.”_

_Ryo looked at the Fire Mage with a glare, making the Mage hide a laugh._

_“But he’s a friend, isn’t he? I always see you with him.” Ryo gently rubbed his head against the girl’s cheek, making her laugh._

_“Ryo’s just trained. He’s the only known dragon that has been trained by humans and Mages,” Minami said,” So it’s still best to be careful since he’s the first one.”_

_“Okay~”  
_ **_Flash_ **

_“Even letting the girls be dragged into this mess just to help you return… I’ll make it my duty to bring you back.”_ “I’ll make sure of it!”

Ryouki’s eyes glowed before he released a large blast of fire, making the girl dodge. _“He’s strong… How…?”_

_Papa…_

Tomoko landed but fell to one knee as her free hand went to her head.

_Papa…_

“Not again…” she scowled.

The girl soon felt something wrap around her waist before she was lifted into the air by Ryouki’s tail. He soon took her closer to his face. “I’m only going to tell you this once. Give me my daughter back.”

Tomoko’s eyes turned grey. “Papa…” They soon turned back to their original red. “Shut up!” She swung her scythe as it cut through Ryouki’s tail, making him let go from the pain. The girl panted as she pointed her weapon at the dragon.

_“Looks like she’s still trying to regain control…I hope those girls are ready…”_

~~

Eriko’s eyes glowed as vines shot out from the ground and took hold of Kanae’s sword, disabling her movement with her weapon. Kanae tugged on the vines but soon caught something at the corner of her eyes to find smoke. “Eriko!”

The Plant Mage released the girl before looking to where Kanae was looking, only to find the smoke. “Looks like they’re already fighting…”

Hikari reattached the icicles onto her bracelets. “Looks like Sensei was serious about fighting her if he can’t reach out to her…”

“He’ll be fine… We just have to get there before one of them becomes too injured to move…” Mina panted as her weapons disappeared. She looked over at Yayoi and Haruno who were on the ground, exhausted from the spells they used. “Yayoi. Haruno. …Think you’ll be ready?”

Haruno gave a small nod. “We can’t have them wait any longer. Right, Yayoi?”

Yayoi nodded as the two stood up. “We’ll do our best… All of us will…”

The six gathered in a circle and looked at each other. Kanae rested her hand in the middle, making everyone do the same to make a stack. “Let’s bring Hime back.”

~~

Ryouki released a fireball from his mouth but it was soon cut apart by Tomoko who then released a large disc of dark energy, knocking him into a building. He panted and weakly got onto his feet, blood dripping from the wounds he received during the fight. His legs soon gave out as he collapsed.

Footsteps were heard as Tomoko walked up to look at him. “Pretty pathetic isn’t it? Losing your life the first time to protect your Princess and her Guards and now losing to your own Princess.”

Ryouki glared at her. “You’re no Princess, Tomoko… You’re a sick monster who’s trying to take complete control over my daughter.”

Tomoko scoffed. “Pathetic.” Her eyes glowed as well as the blade of her scythe.

Ryouki looked at the girl before the swung her weapon, creating a large crescent of dark energy.

**_“SENSEI!”_ **


	26. Bringing Back what was Once Ours

**_“SENSEI!”_ **

Ryouki weakly lifted his head when he saw a flash to find six figures standing in front of him protectively, an energy barrier surrounding them to stop the attack. “You girls…”

The barrier disappeared as they looked back. Kanae gently smiled. “We’ll be fine, Sensei. We’ll bring Tomoko back as fast as we can.”

“Just rest and leave everything to us,” Mina said as she bit into a capsule, allowing a large frying pan to appear in her hands.

“Che. Looks like you did show your faces after all,” Tomoko said as she rested her left hand on her hip with the other holding her scythe. “Took you long enough.”

“Watch your mouth, Tomoko,” Eriko retorted,” Saying something like that after you were close to killing your own father.”

“It’s unforgivable,” Hikari added as her daggers appeared in her hands.

Tomoko smirked. “So what will you do now? Put me in the corner and make me think of what I’ve done? You know very well that I’m not that little girl you raised.”

“Either way, we won’t let you take away more lives and hurt Tomoko,” Haruno said,” She’s more kind-hearted and more merciful than you are and she’ll always be a better person than you…”

“That’s why we’re going to save her… Save Tomoko…” Yayoi said.

“Save Hime!” the six shouted as their eyes glowed.

They soon noticed Tomoko’s smirk disappearing as she looked at them. “…Hi…me…?”

_“Hime!”_

_“You okay, Hime?”_

_“We definitely love you, Hime!”_

_“Hime! Time for your lesson!”_

_“Hime. Why don’t we try something different today?”_

_“You should stay still, Hime!”_

Tomoko felt a stinging pain in her head as she stepped back and her hand went to her head. She winced as her eyes started to change from red to grey before changing back to red. “Everyone… please… help…” The dark aura surrounding her started to gently pulse as she collapsed to her knees.

“Tomoko…”

Ryouki weakly got up onto his four legs. “She must be trying to regain control…” he muttered,” But it won’t last long before she attacks…” His eyes glowed as he turned to find an army of Unknowns. “Looks like they sensed it… I’ll hold them off as much as I can to make sure they won’t get near her. Keep calling out to her and fight if she attacks…”

“If that’s the case…” Haruno’s eyes glowed as Ryouki’s injuries started to heal. “It’s not much but it should be enough.”

“It’s fine. Go to her.” Ryouki let out a mighty roar before spreading his wings and flying towards the Unknowns, knocking them away with a strong gale and his tail. His eyes glowed as he breathed a large stream of blue flames that engulfed the Unknowns nearby. “Go!” he shouted towards the girls.

“Tomoko!” The six of them readied their weapons before running to their Princess. They soon stopped when they were a safe but close distance to her.

“Tomoko! Snap out of it!” Eriko cried.

“You can fight the darkness controlling you!” Hikari said.

“Everyone…” Tomoko’s eyes glowed red. “Sh-shut up!” She got back to her feet before swinging her scythe, making the Guards dodge.

“Tomoko!”

“Shut up… I’ll kill you all…” The small girl scowled as her eyes kept glowing. They soon noticed blood on the corner of her mouth.

“Looks like this will be more difficult than we hope…” Kanae muttered. “Which means we still have to fight her…”

“Considering it’s our only choice left…” Mina said.

“Let’s go,” Yayoi said as sparks came from her hairclips.

“Tomoko… Wait for us…” Eriko murmured before the six charged at the girl.

The small girl scowled as her eyes continued to glow before dark energy swirled around the blade of her scythe. She charged at the six before swinging her weapon, releasing a large crescent of dark energy. The six jumped to dodge the attack as it hit the building behind them. _“Hime…”_

_“Tomoko. We remembered everything. We’ve raised you better than that… Sensei raised you better than that. You said it yourself. This isn’t Eutopolis and you’re not a Princess anymore. But you’re still the girl who brought us together.”_

**_“Shoukyaku!”_** Kanae released the flaming dragon from her sword before finding it cut into pieces by the Princess’s scythe. “Tch…”

_“We might’ve raised you to be kind and thoughtful but we also raised you to be yourself. Allowing you to learn at your own pace. Even letting you win some of our mock duels. You were the one who made us remember who we truly are and why we’re still together… But to suddenly act like this and be controlled? That’s not the Hime we know…”_

Mina’s eyes glowed as she summoned a few knives before throwing them, catching Tomoko by her left glove and trapping it against the concrete wall that had risen from the ground behind her. Tomoko’s eyes glowed before she kicked the slab, crushing it to pieces and the knives fell to the ground. _“Tomoko…”_

_“Tomoko-san… what happened to that little girl who always wanted to play with us? What happened to the girl who wanted nothing but our safety when we have to leave your side? Hime… Please come back to us… Please be our little Hime again…”_

Haruno’s wings grew in size as she created large gales before summoning her Heart Wand to create a rope. The ropes soon took hold of Tomoko. The girl soon cut herself free before shooting large disks at the Wind Mage who flew away to dodge. _“Hime…”_

_“You were always struggling to be as strong as us when you were growing up and would always cry as easily as I do… But you were the one always trying to cheer us up since you can always tell when we’re upset. You were the one who would always promise to keep a brave face on for us during trouble but still cry for us when we can’t… How can we forgive ourselves for losing something like that…?”_

Eriko’s gloves glowed as the punched the ground, causing large vines to emerge. The vines started to attack Tomoko but the girl dodged with ease and cut apart any that got in her way. Eriko scowled before spreading her wings and charged, swing her fists at the girl who caught the attacks with her scythe. _“Chance!”_ The two kicked each other before their feet met and knocked them both back. _“Tomoko…”_

_“Hime… You were always that little girl who enjoyed our company… Always accepting us for our flaws… Even forgiving us for any wrong deed we’ve performed… Even apologizing for your death when it wasn’t even your fault… and forgiving us for sacrificing our lives to save you from Eutopolis’s destruction… But seeing you act like this monster reminds us of the failures we are as your Guards… We just want Hime back…”_

Yayoi’s eyes glowed as the lightning bolt on her sword turning into black smoke. She charged at the girl before swinging her sword, only to have the shadow take hold of the girl’s scythe to stop her from moving.

“Impressive. Changing your weapons.” Tomoko’s eyes glowed before the shadow disappeared and kicked Yayoi back. “But not enough.”

The Mage scowled. _“Tomoko…”_

_“We might’ve not spent a lot of time together compared to the others but at least think about what you’re doing… Everyone else always told me how accepting you were and wouldn’t even hesitate to cry when needed… Just think about what you’re doing that affects everyone… Because I know you’re not like that, Tomoko…”_

Hikari took hold of the icicles hanging from her wrists before throwing them at the girl’s feet, only to have Tomoko dodge the ice before they freeze her feet against the ground.

“Enough of this!” the Princess scowled as her eyes glowed. A dark ring appeared under her before dark energy came out from it and swirled around her scythe, charging it with dark energy.

“That energy level…” Yayoi muttered.

“HIME!” the Guards cried.

A strange sting of pain came to Tomoko as she winced. Several images came to her of the Guards running towards her with smiles on their faces or running away as she chased them.

_“Hime! Come on!”_

_“You like it?”_

_“Hime! Let’s get a small snack!”_

Tomoko stopped her attack as her hand went to her head again and flashes came to her, the dark energy disappearing as well as the ring. “Chance!” Kanae charged as she swung her blade, cutting through the staff of Tomoko’s scythe as it disappeared.

The girl fell back from the force but was caught by the vines that sprung out from the concrete, tying her up with her arms against her sides. The broken slabs of concrete soon surrounded her feet to hold her in place. “Yayoi!” Eriko called as her eyes were glowing from holding the girl up.

Yayoi quickly ran towards the girl before taking hold of her shoulders. “Tomoko!” She looked at the girl and saw the pain in her eyes as they kept switching between red and grey. “Tomoko… Don’t worry… We’re going to save you…” Her eyes glowed before she leaned in and kissed the girl. _“Please let this work…”_

~~

Dark energy swirled around as Yayoi found herself in a strange space warped of dark colors. She looked around as she scanned the area, hoping to look for the small girl. “Tomoko!” she called. No answer. “Hime!” No answer. “Is she too far…?” Her eyes glowed and she turned to find black vines charging at her.

“ ** _Shiden!_** ” She summoned her sword before cutting apart the vines as they lied on the ground lifeless. She looked towards where the vines came from. “If they came from that way…” She went off to a sprint as she followed the trail of dead vines. _“Tomoko… wait for us…”_

~~

Hikari froze the Unknowns charging at them, preventing them from advancing. “How much longer?!”

“I don’t know!” Eriko cried as she tried to hold Tomoko up with the vines while fighting off the Unknowns attacking. She soon found one sneaking up from behind Yayoi. “Yayoi!”

 ** _“Shoukyaku!”_** A flaming dragon appeared as it swallowed the Unknown whole. “That was close…” Kanae scowled as she cut down another Unknown. _“Yayoi… Please hurry…”_

~~

Yayoi continued to follow the trail before finding more vines gathered together. She stopped and looked up and let out a gasp. In front of her was Tomoko tied up by vines from above and from the ground as she was covered in bruises and scratches. “Tomoko!” She ran towards the girl but a crescent of dark energy landed in front of her, making her stop and shield her eyes. She looked up to find a shadow taking the shape of the girl.

“Looks like you found us,” it said, its voice deep and distorted. It soon created a twisted smirk on its lips. “Pretty brave of you to use a Forbidden Spell for a rookie.”

Yayoi scowled. “What did you do to her?!” she questioned, her eyes glowing in anger.

“Keeping her in her place.” It walked over to the weak girl to gently caress her face. “Such a sweetheart. Pure and innocent. But she’s too pure and couldn’t fight me off even if she tried. How else could we Unknowns take over her? A simple-minded girl who couldn’t even use the true powers of the Crown despite remembering everything from her past life. A shame we couldn’t destroy her spirit and take the Crown for ourselves. Without her, we wouldn’t be able to fight with the skills she holds.”

“What did you say?!”

“If you want to save her, you’ll have to go through us. Darkness against Dark Magic.”

Yayoi shifted her foot to reposition her stance as she held out her sword. “Fine. But you’re forgetting one important thing.” Her eyes glowed yellow as sparks came from her hairclips and bracelets. “I’m not just a Dark Mage.” She jumped into the air as she created copies of herself, making the Shadow shocked.

“Duplication Magic?! It can’t be!” it scowled. It summoned a scythe before charging, cutting down as many duplicates as it can before nothing was left. It looked around. “Where are you?!”

“Over here!”

The Shadow turned to find a net made of lightning before finding itself caught and shocked by the net.

Yayoi landed next to Tomoko, her eyes still yellow. “That’ll keep you busy.” She looked over at the girl and took hold of her shoulders. “Tomoko. Tomoko. Wake up.”

The girl let out a soft whimper before she weakly opened her eyes. She looked at the person holding her to be Yayoi. “Takagi…san…?”

Yayoi felt tears forming and gave a small nod. “It’s me. Yayoi. Don’t worry, okay? I’ll get you down and out of here safely.” She stepped back before creating quick strokes with her sword, destroying the vines and freeing the girl. She quickly caught the Princess.

“You’ll pay for this!” the Shadow scowled.

Yayoi looked back at the Shadow as she tightly held onto the girl. “We’ll see about that.” Her eyes glowed violet as dark energy surrounded the three.

~~

Yayoi pulled away from the girl was what formed between their lips were two crystals, the first being in the shape of a heart as it emitted a pure white light, and the second being in the shape of a star emitting black light.

Tomoko soon fell limp as her clothes turned back into the uniform she wore when she was first kidnapped, her pendant hanging from its original gold chain. The concrete holding her feet fell in pieces to release her as Eriko gently eased her to the ground so Yayoi could take hold of the crystals without having them touch. The Dark Mage collapsed to her knees and sighed in relief, knowing the girl will be okay.

“Yayoi!” Haruno let Ryouki take charge before running over to her friend. “Yayoi!” She got to her knees as her friend looked at her.

“Haruno…” Yayoi gave a small nod as she tightly grasped the black crystal before it morphed into an orb of dark energy.

Haruno’s eyes glowed as she formed an orb of white energy. “Hayaku.” Yayoi carefully placed the dark energy into the white as the color started to warp before both disappeared, allowing the second crystal to glow brighter. Haruno sighed. “Looks like she’ll be safe.”

Yayoi placed the crystal into her friend’s hands. “Looks like it’s time to switch places.”

The Wind Mage gave a small nod before facing Tomoko who was laying down unconscious. Haruno softly smiled before creating a bubble to hold onto the crystal and she held it over the girl. “Time for you to return to your true self.” Her eyes glowed again as she let go of the crystal. “We’ll see you when you wake up.”

The bubble gently popped when it touched the girl, turning the crystal into white light as it surrounded the small Princess before disappearing. Haruno gently picked her up and smiled.

Yayoi smiled, happy she was able to help rescue their Princess. Her ears soon perked as she turned to find the Unknowns, reminding her that the fight still exists. She looked back at Haruno. “Haruno. Bring Tomoko to safety. Hopefully we’ll be able to exterminate them this time.”

“OKay.” Haruno lifted up Tomoko’s legs to carry her in a bridal style before spreading her wings. “Call if you need any more help.” She flew off as the others took notice.

“Looks like she’s safe,” Mina said. She looked at Kanae. “Kanae.”

Kanae smirked, indicating she has a plan ready. “One large order of Unknowns, please. Any style.”

Mina smiled before looking at the others. “Time to get to work.” The others shared knowing looks as they were back to back, facing the Unknowns surrounding them.

“Mah. I suppose this calls for a tactic from the Guards rather than a dragon,” Ryouki said. His eyes glowed as he disappeared, only to be replaced by Haruno.

The girl shivered. “Warn me next time…” she groaned. “Just be happy she’s already safe.”

“Either way, we need one large order of dead Unknowns,” Mina said.

“Let’s go!” Kanae ordered.

Mina’s eyes glowed as the ground started to shake, only to have the ground below the Unknowns give out as they were swallowed whole. “Eriko!”

“Leave it to me!” Eriko punched her fists against the ground as large vines sprung out and took hold of the trapped Unknowns and brought them into the air, slowly constricting them. “Any style, you said?”

“I preferred skewered,” Hikari said as her eyes glowed. The icicle charms on her clothes started to glow as they duplicated to form large daggers. They were soon directed towards the Unknowns before flying at great speed, skewering them at different angles before some disappeared.

“I like mine chopped and sautéed,” Kanae said before her sword was engulfed in flames. She charged after the icicles before jumping from each one to reach the Unknowns and slashing at them, cutting them to pieces before being engulfed in flames. She landed and inhaled deeply. “Yep. Sauté is always best for a Fire Mage.”

“You might like sauté and skewered but the way we cook them is burnt,” Yayoi said jokingly as she looked at Haruno.  “Come on.”

Haruno’s eyes glowed as she summoned her Heart Wand and created a blade. She flew up into the air and swung her weapon, creating large gusts of air to cut through the Unknowns as they screeched in pain. “All cut!”

Yayoi’s eyes glowed yellow as large thunderclouds rolled in. She took out her sword before swinging it down in a fluent motion, creating large lightning strikes that fried the Unknowns until they turned to ashes.

Haruno scrunched up her nose as she landed. “Yep… That’s burnt, all right…”

“So that takes care of all that had escaped,” Eriko said as she rubbed the bottom of her nose with her finger as if to get rid of the burnt smell.

“Too bad we caused a lot of damage to the area,” Mina sighed as they looked around to find the rubble and collapsed streets. “At least they’ll be repaired within a week with no proof on who’s responsible since all cameras were cut and all of the witnesses evacuated.”

“It’s best not to stay for too long then,” Yayoi said,” Let’s head back to Sensei and Tomoko to see how she’s doing.”


	27. Reintroducing Ourselves

Ayao eased the bucket of water onto the floor before taking hold of the towel and dipped it into the water. “So she’s the one who my sister promised the save?” he asked as he wrung out the excess water.

Ryouki gave a small nod as he sat on a chair next to the couch of the Sasaki household where Tomoko was resting. “You might not understand it that well but she’s important to everyone. Even to those who are unaware of it. Including you.”

“Heh…” Ayao folded the towel before placing it on Tomoko’s forehead. “That would explain why none of the girls wanted to harm her when fighting her. But I have a question.” He sat down to cross his legs. “That girl I met when I first found out about Haru-chan being a warrior and claimed to be her past self. How close was she to your daughter?”

“It’s usually kept secret but since you already know a lot, I might as well tell. Back in Eutopolis, the Guards were chosen and brought to the palace about a week before the heir to the throne is born. Your sister was about 13 at the time. But due to the King and Queen’s busy schedules and their need of my guidance, it was left to the Guards to take care of her and raise her. Yayoi was left in charge of watching her but when called for a task only she can handle, Haruno took her place to watch her. Being the youngest of the Guards, your sister never had problems getting along with my daughter so they became really close. But the same would go for the rest of the girls since they have all watched over her and helped raise her to be the kind person she is. That’s why I was grateful she ended up growing up in a similar fashion when I raised her in this life.”

Ayao sighed. “I see. It makes sense.”

The front door as the others stepped in. “I’m home,” Haruno greeted.

“Excuse our intrusion,” the others chimed as the six entered.

“Welcome back,” Ayao said.

“How’s Tomoko?” Eriko asked.

“She’s still sleeping,” Ryouki replied,” Hopefully she’ll regain her strength soon.”

“That’s good. At least we won’t have to worry about the Dark Syndicate anytime soon…” Yayoi sighed. “Surely they won’t attack without a leader.”

“It actually makes me wonder what happened between Tomoko and the Unknowns when she was down there…” Kanae murmured.

“Don’t worry about it. She might not even remember what happened,” Kanako said as the spirits appeared. She gently smiled. “Thanks. You managed to bring Hime back and surpass us.”

“Kanako-obaachan…”

Kanako’s face soon turned red as she pouted. “Who are you calling Granny?!” she cried.

“It can’t be helped,” Shiorin giggled,” Seeing how we’re supposed to be their ancestors.”

“But there’s still one more thing we have to take care of,” Akarin said.

“What would that be?” Hikari asked.

“Considering what has been happening for the past twenty years, our cover will disappear and people will know of the existence of us Mages and try to awaken their dormant Magic,” Reni said,” If that were to happen, there will be war and chaos and the Dark Syndicate will attack once more and they’ll start to multiply.”

“So how can you stop it?” Ayao asked.

“By restarting time,” Aarin said,” Reset everything that has happened to past 20 years as if none of the disasters have happened and the Dark Syndicate never attacked the area. No one will remember anything about the attacks aside from the six Guards, Ryo and Hime. Sorry, Onii-chan. But this is for your safety.”

“So no one will remember anything about us fighting?” Haruno asked, receiving nods.

“You will all retain your memories of the past life as well as your Magic but we will rewrite history as if you have all already known each other and work together against any member of the Dark Syndicate that may appear,” Momoka said,” It might not be justified but it’s for the sake of everyone around you. Which means everything must be kept a secret from those close.”

“If that’s the case…” Kanae looked at the others who hesitated but gave a small nod. “We should do it…”

Mina took hold of her hand and softly smiled. “Why not? It’ll give us a new start.”

“And strengthen our bonds,” Hikari said as she linked her hands with Kanae and Eriko.

“Because we’re the Guards who protect our Princess and home,” Yayoi said as she held onto Mina’s hand and Haruno’s.

The Guards smiled, glad their descendants have agreed. “Looks like it’s time for us to rewrite history,” Kanako said. They linked their hands together to form a circle before bright light surrounded them and then extend to engulf the world in white light.

~MS~

**_March 10, 3049  
[My Dear Fellow]_ **

“KANAE~ LET’S GO~” Mina called outside the Momota house as she waited outside. “IT’S THE FIRST DAY OF BREAK!”

“You’re so loud, Mina!” Kanae chided as she opened the front door. “You’re going to bother the neighbors.”

“Let’sjust go, Kanae! You’re always late!”

“I’m coming. I’m coming.”

~~

“Aren’t you nervous since it’s going to be your second year in the middle school?” Mina asked as the two sat in the park to eat some ice cream.

“Nervous? Mina, we just finished the school year. I’m pretty sure I shouldn’t be nervous until I actually have to take care of you first year students and ignore the third year students.”

“Hmm… That’s true… It’s going to be my first year in the middle school building so I guess I still have a lot to learn…”

“Right?”

The two looked at each other and smiled.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine, Eriko. It’s just our second year in middle school,” Hikari said as the two friends walked past the Fire and Earth Mage.

“But it’s the second year of middle school, Hikari! Which means we’ll be picked on by the third year students and have to take care of the first year students!”

The Water Mage took hold of the small girl to stop her. “Eriko. Just relax, okay? We’re not going to start the new term for another few weeks. You’ll be fine, okay?”

“O-okay…”

~~

“Are you sure the middle school isn’t that big, Yayoi?” Haruno asked as the two walked through the district.

“I’m pretty sure the middle school is just as big as the elementary school,” Yayoi replied,” The biggest building would be the high school building and you wouldn’t have to worry about that for another four years. Besides, you still have another school year to finish before stepping into the middle school.”

“How can I? Not with all those upperclassmen hanging around the courtyard connecting the schools!”

Yayoi giggled. “Don’t worry. I won’t let them touch you.”

~~

Ryouki folded his arms as he looked at the apartment building. “This will be the perfect place to move into next year, Tomoko.” He looked at his daughter who was holding onto the strap of her bag that hung from her shoulder.

“Papa. Are you sure it’s going to be okay? Moving in with other people sharing the apartment with us?”

“According to the new job description, they said it’s best to keep everyone together as long as it’s close enough to the school they’re attending. Which means you’ll be attending school with them.” He gently petted her head. “Don’t worry about it. I’m sure you’ll get along with them once you meet them.”

“Okay…”

_With the time having been reset, the five of us will someday meet again and be that family once more. We don’t know when we’ll meet again but I’m sure that once we do, we’ll remember each other and know our true duty._

“Eh?! Audition?!"


End file.
